Life, Unexpected
by Sairiko
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke recibe una llamada de que Itachi y su esposa han muerto en un accidente. Entonces descubre que su hermano le dejo un legado- su hija de 5 años.Por lo tanto,se convierte en su tutor.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, hola! aqui les traigo una nueva historia, no es mia debo aclarar, la pedi prestada a **snappers** para traducirla, ya que me encanto la historia, y espero que a ustedes tambien, por ultimo les pido un poco de paciencia respecto a mis otras historias, ya sali de vacaciones asi que espero contar con un mayor tiempo libre para ahora si, adelantar en intentar acabar varios de mis fics. Sin mas que decir por ahora, difruten._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Prologo.**

_Fue un día triste cuando fui despertado abruptamente. Mire alrededor de mi habitación y me pregunte qué me había despertado. El reloj de la mesita de luz daba las cinco y media. De inmediato tuve el presentimiento de que algo siniestro había pasado ya que nunca despertaba antes de las cinco y media. Me senté y miré por la ventana. El cielo estaba oscuro; una tormenta se cernía en el horizonte. Suspiré, se suponía que debía jugar al golf con un socio de negocios en la tarde._

_Salí de la cama, una vez más esa sensación asalto mis sentidos. Mire el teléfono sobre la mesa y me pregunte si debía llamarle, solo para comprobar. Pero eso sería una estupidez. ¿Por qué iba yo a estar preocupado por mi hermano mayor? No podía solo llamar y decirle: "Hey ¿estás bien? He estado sintiéndome raro, así que decidí llamar." Si, definitivamente estúpido. Estaba seguro que Itachi se reiría. De todos modos, ¿qué hora seria del otro lado del mundo? Seguramente el seguía en el trabajo, o camino a casa. ¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que lo llame? Hace seis años. Si, estaba siendo estúpido._

_Estaba de mal humor mientras caminaba hacia mi oficina. Los empleados se hacían hacia un lado rápidamente al verme. Eran los suficientemente inteligentes para saber que no estaba de humor para ser molestado._

"Hey teme-sama!" retumbó una alegre voz. _Excepto por ese idiota. _"Que bien que compraste un paraguas, si no hubieras quedado empapado"

"Cancela mi cita de hoy en la tarde" le ordene a mi secretaria al pasar delante de su escritorio. "Por obvias razones"

"Si, Uchiha-sama" respondió rápidamente, ignorando el pretzel que había dejado caer en su café a causa de mi repentina aparición.

"Tengo un carro, no un paraguas." le dije al idiota que me venía siguiendo.

"¿No tienes?" Naruto pregunto, dejándose caer sobre la silla frente a mi escritorio, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta, al momento que el sacudía su puntiagudo y rubio cabello.

"Estas mojado!" Me queje al ver como gotas de agua manchaban mi escritorio.

"Si!" contesto entusiasmado, mostrando su sonrisa característica. "Estaba consiguiendo algo de pan y jugo cruzando la calle cuando todo caía de repente. Estúpida lluvia, como sea, el desayuno!"

Deposito una bolsa de papel marrón sobre mi escritorio. El aroma del pan recién horneado flotaba en el aire al abrir la bolsa. La secretaria entro con mi usual café de la mañana.

"Necesita algo mas, Uchiha-sama?" Pregunto.

Negué con la cabeza. "Te puedes ir."

Mi mejor amigo y vicepresidente de la Corporación KONOHA, Uzumaki Naruto atacó su pedazo de pan con gusto. Se le veía, como siempre, sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Tome un sorbo de café. Todo estaba normal- Estaba en mi oficina, con mi desagradable mejor amigo, desayunando como de costumbre. No pasaba nada. Pero aun asi, no podía quitarme de encima la sensación de que algo importante estaba por suceder.

"Naruto" murmuré.

"Hmm?" murmuro en respuesta, con sus enormes ojos azules mirándome con curiosidad.

"Has tenido alguna vez esa sensación?"

"Que sensación?"

"Esa sensación que te mantiene preocupado y corroe tus entrañas"

"¿Te refieres a como si no me sintiera bien?"

"Algo como eso"

"Si" asintió con la cabeza en comprensión "He llegado a sentirme así a veces"

"¿Y cómo lidias con eso?" pregunte.

"¡Voy al baño por supuesto!" dijo seriamente. "Créeme tienes que dejar que todos tus problemas se vallan por el inodoro, así tu interior se sentirá mejor!"

"Naruto"

"¿Qué?"

"Fuera de aquí"

"¡Rayos teme!" exclamo. "Relájate, solo estaba bromeando. ¿Y qué pasa contigo de todos modos? Estas más sombrío que el clima.

"Hoy no es un buen día"

"¡Eso es lo que he estado diciéndote!" Naruto grito de repente. "He estado diciéndote que te relajes un poco porque todo lo que haces es trabajo. Si no fuera por mí no desayunarías, ni almorzarías o cenarías. He tratado de emparejarte con una linda chica para que cuando me valla alguien esté aquí para cuidar de ti. Pero nunca te presentaste a ninguna de las citas a ciegas que arreglé para ti. ¡Y mírate ahora! ¡Eres miserable!"

"¿Cómo terminamos hablando acerca de mi vida amorosa?" Pregunté malhumorado. "estaba hablando en serio antes."

"Y ese es mi punto" Naruto siguió adelante, saltando de la silla sobre sus pies. "estas tan solo que ni siquiera reconocerías un chiste aunque te mordiera el trasero"

"Nunca entendí ninguna de tus estúpidas bromas, idiota"

"Mira a quien estas llamando idiota, bastardo. ¿O has olvidado quien consiguió un trato con los árabes?"

"Solo porque eran fans de las novelas porno de tu abuelo."

"¡Fue por mi maravilloso carisma!"

"Carisma mi cu…"

_Si, era un día normal._

_Hasta que recibí LA llamada. Fue a mediados de la tarde cuando esa persona llamo. Estaba en mi oficina haciendo unos papeles, cuando oí la voz de mi secretaria por el intercomunicador. _

"Te dije no llamadas telefónicas" le dije con severidad. Odiaba cuando mis órdenes no eran obedecidas.

"Pero Uchiha-sama" distinguí un poco de pánico en su voz. "Dijo que era una emergencia. Lo llaman desde América"

Mi cuerpo se puso rígido. "Comunícalo"

Cogí el auricular y escuche a un hombre preguntando en ingles. "¿Hola? ¿Es el hermano de Itachi?"

"Si" respondí en un tono calmado que ocultaba el terror interno que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. "Habla Sasuke Uchiha"

"Hey, hombre, realmente lo siento." Fruncí el seño al escuchar la familiaridad con la que se dirigió hacia mí. Luego este se mantuvo en silencio por un rato y luego… "Tu hermano está muerto"

* * *

><p>Dejen sus reviews! :3<p> 


	2. Capitulo 1

Autora: **Snappers**

Traductora: **Moi ;D (Sairiko)**

_Holis! pues aqui les traigo el primer capitulo del fic, espero que les guste, muchas gracias por sus reviews! espero que los sigan dejando, me animan a traducir el fic mas rapido ;D Disfruten._

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 1<span>

.

.

.

Itachi era un idiota.

Verán, Itachi era el heredero. Se suponía que sería él el que heredara todo y quien se haría cargo de la maldita compañía. Yo, en cambio, era el que se suponía que sería el hijo prodigo. Así es como debería haber sido, pero no, no resulto de esa manera.

El huyo hace seis años y me dejo a mí para lidiar con todas sus responsabilidades. Nuestra madre estaba desconsolada, mientras que nuestro padre básicamente lo repudió. Yo hubiera apoyado la decisión de Itachi si hubiera sido porque perseguía su sueño de convertirse en pintor. Pero ese, desafortunadamente, no había sido el caso. La razón por la que Itachi abandono a su familia fue por una mujer. Me dijo que la amaba y que quería casarse con ella. Pero nuestros padres estaban en contra. Así como también yo. Aquella mujer era una prostituta caza fortunas, no exactamente la clase de mujer que alguien en su sano juicio llevara a casa para conocer a sus padres. Pero Itachi, cegado por el amor- o lujuria- huyo con ella a los Estados Unidos.

Cerré los ojos y apoye la cabeza hacia atrás en el suave y cómodo sillón. Estaba cansado pero no podía dormir. Las últimas horas más o menos pasaron rápidamente. Después de esa llamada, le instrucciones a mi secretaria para preparar mi jet privado y deje a Naruto a cargo. Y ahora, estoy en mi camino hacia New York para organizar todo halla y regresar el cuerpo de Itachi a su tierra natal. Mi mente regreso a aquella conversación telefónica que había tenido unas horas antes.

Decir que estaba en estado de shock era un eufemismo. Había perdido todos el sentido de todo cuando oí esas palabras.-"Tu hermano está muerto"- Solo recupere mis sentidos cuando me estrellé contra algo y lo escuche romperse en pedazos sobre el suelo de mármol. Sin darme cuenta, me tambaleé y le pegue a un gran jarrón. Mi secretaria entro corriendo alarmada.

"¿Hola? ¿Hola?" gritó el hombre en mi oído. "Hombre ¿Estás bien?"

"Bien" gruñí, señalándole la puerta a mi secretaria para que se fuera.

"Lo siento mucho, debes estar sorprendido. Yo aun lo estoy, en realidad." Sollozo.

Después de escuchar eso me puse serio, y recordé que odiaba a Itachi. "¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Dónde está aquella mujer? La última vez que escuche ellos se habían casado."

"Bueno…" la persona que llamó vacilo y olfateo repetidamente." Bueno, ella… estaban juntos… murió también."

Mi primer pensamiento fue… ¿Se mataron el uno al otro?

"¿Qué paso?" fue la pregunta que hice en su lugar.

.

.

.

.

"¿Sasuke Uchiha?" pregunto un hombre a mis espaldas. Me volví y vi a un rubio caminando hacia mí.

"Así es" respondí secamente. "¿Eres Deidara?"

"Si, un placer conocerte" dijo en perfecto japonés.

"¿Eres japonés?"

"Mitad. Ven, te llevare al hospital. ¿Dónde está tu equipaje?"

"Ya se han hecho cargo de eso"

"Ah, bueno, tengo a un taxi esperando-"

"Iremos en mi coche"

"Por supuesto" dijo Deidara incomodo. "Te pareces a Itachi."

No le respondí y lo ignore todo el camino hasta el coche. Pero al igual que cierto rubio que yo conocía, continuo hablando.

"Vivo al lado de ellos, así que somos como vecinos. Por cierto, soy un escultor, conocía a Itachi en una galería de arte, salimos un poco y fuimos amigos desde entonces. El acababa de llegar aquí en aquel tiempo y estaba teniendo algunos problemas con el dinero. El me pregunto si sabía de un lugar barato y por suerte, el inquilino del número trece se había mudado el día anterior por lo que le recomendé el lugar. El y Tsuki estaban cómodos ahí. Era un poco pequeño pero barato, justo lo que necesitaban.

Mantuve un silencio sepulcral durante todo su discurso. El pareció comprender finalmente el hecho de que no estaba de humor para una charla, así que se mantuvo en silencio hasta que llegamos al hospital.

No estaba seguro de lo que sentía al seguir a Deidara hasta el lugar en donde el cuerpo de Itachi estaba. Sería la primera vez que lo vería desde aquel fatídico día hace seis años. Tenía los ojos fijos en los pies de Deidara, sin pensar en lo que me rodeaba. Sus pies se detuvieron delante de una puerta. Se volvió hacia mí y me dijo con voz grave. "Aquí"

Asentí con la cabeza y el abrió la puerta.

Habían dos cuerpos dentro de la habitación, pero mis ojos solo buscaron el más largo- el de Itachi. Me acerque, como en cámara lenta, a él. Si, odiaba a Itachi por todo, por ser el hijo favorito, por ser el mejor en todo, todo el tiempo, por dejarme… Pero siempre pensé que recobraría el sentido y regresaría a casa. Y nos veríamos de nuevo. Ahora lo veía. Sin embargo, había algo malo en el escenario aquí. El no podía verme, no me oía, no podía moverse… y no había manera de que el supiera que estaba justo aquí, a su lado… porque estaba muerto. El había muerto.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado de pie mirando el cadáver de mi hermano? No tenía idea. No estaba llorando, ni tenía ganas de hacerlo. Solo lo mire fijamente y no pude evitar notar lo feliz que se veía. Su rostro estaba tranquilo, totalmente diferente a la cara demacrada que tenía hace seis años. ¿Entonces, el era feliz? ¿Aquí, en este lugar lejos de su familia y amigos? ¿Esa mujer realmente te había hecho feliz, Itachi?

Fui sacado de mis cavilaciones cuando sentí mi celular vibrar en mi bolsillo. Apartando mi mirada de Itachi, observe la pantalla. Divertido que el llamara justo en el momento en el que estaba frente a mi hermano.

"Padre" le respondí en un tono tranquilo, totalmente desprovisto de cualquier emoción. "Si, ya llegue… Yo me encargo de todo… dije que yo me encargare de todo."

Por primera vez en mi vida le colgué a mi padre. Sabía que iba a tener problemas por eso, pero estaba lejos de preocuparme. En lo que a mí respecta, era culpa de mi padre el que Itachi estuviera muerto. Después de verlo una última vez, cubrí el rostro de Itachi con la manta.

"¿Con quién puedo hablar acerca de transportar sus cuerpos de vuelta a Japón?" le pregunte a Deidara quien estaba recostado al lado de la puerta. "Y también me gustaría ir a su casa y ver sus pertenencias."

"Espera, ¿no la veras a ella primero?"

Mis ojos se posaron en el cuerpo al lado del de Itachi. "No" ¿Cómo puedo mirarla? Aun la odiaba, sin embargo… sentí que también fue mi culpa.

"Bueno, no te puedes ir sin verla. ¿No quieres saber cómo está tu sobrina?"

Estaba convencido de que había escuchado una palabra extranjera. "¿Mi qué?

"¡Tu sobrina!" grito Deidara exasperado. " La hija de Itachi y Tsuki, Miyuki!"

"¿Ellos… ellos tienen un niño? ¿Una hija?"

"Tu- ¿no me digas que no sabias?" pregunto incrédulo.

"Estas seguro que es de Itachi?" Le pregunte con recelo, mirando a la mujer tras de mí.

"¡Si, por supuesto!, vamos te llevare con ella. Aun debe estar despierta."

Seguí de nuevo a Deidara. La idea de que Itachi tuviera una hija era inquietante. Si realmente era hija de Itachi. Si ese era el caso, ¿Qué pasaría con ella ahora?

Deidara abrió una puerta y grito con alegría. "¡Miyuki-chan, estoy aquí! Mira quien está conmigo… es el tío Sasuke!"

La niña sentada en la cama, mirándome fijamente era, sin lugar a dudad, una Uchiha. Sus enormes ojos ónix se parecían a los de su padre, a excepción de que los suyos eran más suaves. Aquella nariz era sin lugar a dudas como la de Itachi, al igual que la boca. Ella se parecía mucho a Itachi. Era como una versión más joven de él, pero versión niña.

"Este es tío Sasuke, Miyuki-chan" explico Deidara a la pequeña niña. Ahora que el shock inicial había desaparecido, pude ver un vendaje debajo de su flequillo.

"¿Ella se lastimo?" pregunte.

"Un corte en la frente. Nada de qué preocuparse dijo el doctor pero…" el se calló.

"¿Pero qué?"

"Bueno, ella… Miyuki-chan ha quedado muda."

"¿Te refieres a que no puede hablar?

"No puede y no lo hará. Veras, Ella estaba en el coche con padres. Ellos la protegieron del impacto. Así que básicamente, vio a sus padres morir frente a ella. Intente hablar con ella pero ni siquiera hizo un sonido. Ella es una niña muy habladora, sabes. Difícilmente se calla, como sea, el médico dijo que estaba traumatizada.

La niña permaneció sentada mirándome fijamente.

"Deidara" un anciano vestido de traje entro a la habitación y se detuvo en seco al ver a Sasuke. "Es él, el hermano de Itachi?"

"Si" Deidara confirmo.

"¿Podrías traducir para nosotros? Así podremos-"

"Yo hablo Ingles"- murmure en ingles.

"Muy bien, muy bien" El anciano asintió y me ofreció una mano a modo de saludo. "Soy Arthur Zala, abogado de Itachi. Gusto en conocerlo, señor Uchiha."

"¿Hay algún problema?" le pregunte, desconcertado del porque estaba aquí.

"No, ninguno. Era un amigo cercano e Itachi me dejo a cargo de su cuenta. ¿Le gustaría hablar en otro lugar?"

Me volteé a ver a la niña. Ella estaba mirando fijamente por la ventana. "Aquí está bien."

"Claro" acordó Arthur Zala y fue a sentarse en una silla mientras yo permanecí de pie. Deidara estaba sentado junto a la niña en la cama, escuchando en silencio. "Itachi me dejo a cargo de sus finanzas."

"¿Por qué?"

"Tsuki no quería que Itachi utilizara su dinero- el dinero que heredo de sus abuelos y de su propia cuenta como el ex presidente de Konoha Corp. He estado aquí desde el accidente, haciéndome cargo de las cuentas, etc."

"Hn" gruñí. ¿Por qué aquella mujer no iba a permitir que Itachi utilizara su dinero? Y porque no se lo llevo todo si esa fue la razón del porqué lo sedujo en primer lugar.

"Itachi también dejo su última voluntad y un testamento." Continuó Arthur.

"Parecía preparado para que algo así sucediera." Comenté. La idea de un juego sucio involucrado cruzó por mi mente. Y después de esto lo investigaría inmediatamente.

"No lo creo" dijo el viejo. "El conductor del carro que choco contra el coche de la familia Uchiha estaba huyendo de la policía. Además, el hizo la voluntad un mes después que Miyuki naciera."

"Entonces, ¿Qué dice la voluntad?" pregunte impaciente.

"La voluntad dice que le deja todo a su hija, Miyuki Uchiha, y que si él y Tsuki son incapaces de criar a su hija- si ellos murieran antes de que Miyuki cumpliera los dieciocho años- su hermano, Sasuke Uchiha, se convertirá en su guardián y tutor.

"¿Soy su qué?" ¿¡_Qué carajo le pasa a mi cerebro hoy!_

"Su tutor. Ahora es el único responsable de ella. Se la llevara con usted. En resumen, será su padre."

La niña y yo nos miramos el uno al otro. _¿Cuidar de ella?_

"¿Cuántos años tiene?"

"Cinco" respondió Deidara.

Nunca he estado cerca de un niño antes. ¡Ni siquiera he pensado en el matrimonio! ¿Y ahora instantáneamente me he convertido en padre? ¿Qué diablos estás jugando Itachi? ¿¡Cómo demonios voy a criar a tu hija!

Eres realmente un idiota.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Que tal? les gusto? apuesto que si! haha bueno ahora ya saben de que va el problema principal. Lo se, se estaran preguntando cuando entra Hinata, y la verdad es que ...primero veremos algo de DeiSasu o.0 lo siento por las que detestan el yaoi u.u... Ehhhh! verdad que las engañe? jajaja! No ya, hablando seriamente, lamento anunciarles que ella saldra hasta el capitulo cuatro : PERO! los proximos capitulos son muy importantes para la historia jiji asi que no se desesperen!_

_Agradezco a:_

_Maribeltelka_

_biankis uchiha_

_Hitory-Chan_

_Artemis- Akai yume_

_Niki Hyuga._

_Gracias chicas! y espero que las demas se animen a dejar un review :D me animan mucho creeanlo y a la autora tambien!_

_P.D. (hay como me gusta molestar! xD) Los que lean la version original notaran que hay frases que no estan traducidas al pie de la letra, como se podrian traducir de la version original, pero eso es porque al leerlo no me parecia que se escucharan muy bien, asi que las modifique un poco pero siempre tratando de conservar el mismo sentido._

_Bien, ahora si eso es todo, cualquier sugerencia la acepto gustosa, despues de todo esta es mi primera traduccion. Cuidense!_


	3. Capitulo 2

Autora: **Snappers**

Traductora: **Sairiko**

_**Naruto no es mio****.**_

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 2<span>

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke era un hombre callado.

Sin embargo, no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hablaran. La gente siempre quería hablar con él. A pesar de que su compañía en ese momento era una pequeña niña muda, el silencio era desconcertante para Sasuke. De hecho esa era, probablemente, la situación más incomoda en la que había estado antes.

La hija de Itachi, Miyuki, en encontraba sentada al lado de Sasuke en el avión sin hacer nada más que mirarlo fijamente.

_Esto es tan jodidamente incomodo_, pensó él con irritación.

"¿Tienes hambre? Pregunto. Habían estado volando por una hora. "¿Quieres comida? ¿Dulces?"

La niña solo parpadeo sus enormes ojos en respuesta. Sasuke miro a su alrededor con desesperación y sus ojos se posaron en una pantalla de televisión frente a ellos. Tomo el control remoto y la prendió.

"Me pregunto si habrá algún programa infantil o algo así." Murmuro distraídamente a sí mismo, luego recordó que Naruto había utilizado ese avión hacia un mes. "Kami, que no haya porno."

Una selección de películas apareció en la pantalla y de inmediato vio la de "Buscando a Nemo". Rodo los ojos. Era la película favorita de Naruto de todos los tiempos. Sasuke apretó el botón de reproducción.

"Ve la película, de acuerdo?" le dijo a la niña, innecesariamente, ya que sus ojos estaban completamente fijos en la pantalla desde antes.

El se recostó en su asiento y se froto los ojos cansados.

Aun no podía creerlo. El hecho de tener una sobrina fue lo suficientemente impactante, pero ser informado que ella pasaba a ser, instantáneamente, su responsabilidad era francamente alucinante. No obstante, aunque de mala gana, lentamente iba aceptando el acuerdo. Había pasado la última semana viendo por sus necesidades. Hizo que la movieran a un hospital de niños exclusivo y él la mando checar de pies a cabeza en busca de alguna herida. Le compro ropa nueva, zapatos y juguetes. Y el mismo se compro un libro titulado: "Una guía de torpes para cuidar niños." Esperó que le fuera útil, a pesar de no haberlo abierto aun.

.

.

Algo llamo su atención. Una pelota rodando por la alfombra. Apartando su mirada de la pantalla de su laptop, volteo a su lado. La pequeña niña se había quedado dormida y se había desplomado sobre la silla. Sasuke parpadeo. Había estado demasiado absorto en su trabajo que no había notado su compañía. Se puso de pie, estiro su cuerpo, y se dio cuenta de que "Iron Man" estaba reproduciéndose. El control remoto estaba en el regazo de la niña. Él le dio un vistazo a su reloj de mano. Sasuke supuso que su sobrina había estado viendo películas durante horas y también había estado jugando con el Jackstone- todas las piezas estaban esparcidas sobre la alfombra. Apago el televisor y miro a la niña.

"¿Qué rayos se supone que debo hacer?"

El nunca sostuvo a Miyuki en sus brazos. Siempre fue Deidara quien la llevo a todos lados. El escultor era tan bueno con los niños que Sasuke tuvo el pensamiento fugaz de dejar a Miyuki a su cuidado. Deidara también le había dado a entender que el cuidaría bien de ella, ya que se había hecho cargo de ella antes. Sasuke se sintió tentado a simplemente dejar a la niña atrás y que Deidara se hiciera cargo de algo que él nunca quiso y pidió en primer lugar. Pero al final, no pudo abandonar a la hija de Itachi, a demás, ella era una Uchiha. El jamás permitiría que su sobrina viviera y se criara en un barrio tan atroz.

"Él lo hizo más o menos así." Murmuró Sasuke en voz baja, doblo sus brazos e intento imitar la manera en que Deidara había cargado a Miyuki. Dio un paso más cerca hacia su sobrina y estando a punto de cargarla, algo pasó. Miyuki se agito y empezó a llorar. Sasuke dio un salto hacia atrás.

¡_Pensé que estaba muda! ¿Cómo puede gritar tan alto?_

"¡Silencio!" le dijo él. Pero ella lloro aun más. "¡Dije silencio maldita sea!"

"¿Está todo bien Uchiha-sama?" La azafata le pregunto preocupada. Ella había ido a investigar el ruido.

"¿Te parece que este bien?" Le espetó cada vez más nervioso ya que su sobrina no mostraba signos de detenerse. Tuvo que abstenerse de golpear algo para no asustar a la niña. "¿¡Qué hago para que se calle de una maldita vez!"

"Bueno" dijo la azafata con cautela. Ya había presenciado más de una rabieta de su jefe antes. "Maldecir no ayudara en nada, si no le molesta que le diga Uchiha-sama. Si usted está de acuerdo, yo podría hacerla dormir. Tengo tres hijos."

Sasuke asintió con frialdad. " Bien, llévesela."

El vio como la azafata cargaba a Miyuki fuera de la cama y se la llevaba a las aéreas privadas del avión. Camino hacia la barra y consiguió algo de alcohol fuerte. Había estado en esta cosa llamada "tutela" por algunas horas y sin embargo sentía como si le hubieran quitado un par de años de su vida. Se hundió en la silla de felpa y suspiro profundamente. _¿Quién iba a saber que el llanto de un niño podía ser tan estresante?_

_Necesito encontrar una niñera._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><span>Nota de la Traductora:<span> _Rayos! lo se, lo se! demasiado corto, pero que le voy a hacer? asi esta hecho, jee. Como quiera espero que lo hayan disfrutado! :D Estoy a unas cuantas horas de irme de viaje asi que no podre traducir el proximo en este momento, pero no se preocupen lo tendre para el Martes! Weeeh! ya estamos a menos capitulos de que entre Hinata en escena, y si no me equivoco me parece q el siguiente capitulo esta cortito asi que no me tardare mucho._

_Les agradezco sus reviews! _

_Lila_

_maribelteka_

_biankis_uchiha: __Lo se! hay algunos realmente cortos y un dia de estos pondre dos seguidos, pero la autora aun no termina su historia y no me gustaria quedarme sin capitulos que traducir haha x) _

_Niki Hyuga_

_Liz.I´m_

_Amanda-587_

_E invito a los demas lectores a dejar uno :3 Los quiero! y no me tardo en actualizar! Bye! _


	4. Capitulo 3

Autora: **snappers.**

Traductora: **Sairiko.**

_Naruto no es de mi propiedad._

_Advertencia: **Lenguaje fuerte (malas palabras)**_

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 3 <span>

.

.

.

Sasuke bajo del avión con un humor de perros. Le ofreció a la azafata el empleo de ser la niñera de su sobrina y de alguna manera la mujer creyó que le había propuesto matrimonio. Ella incluso dijo que dejaría a su esposo y a sus hijos inmediatamente. _Perra loca_. Pensó Sasuke con disgusto.

Un hombre y una mujer lo esperaban en la pista.

"Uchiha Sasuke ¿Eres tú?" pregunto un desconcertado Naruto. "¿Tu… en realidad estas llevando un niño?"

"Lo haces sonar como si estuviera embarazado, idiota."

La niña jugaba con la parte trasera del cabello de Sasuke con una mano y con la otra se envolvía alrededor de su cuello.

"¡Valla! Se parece mucho a Itachi" exclamo la novia de Naruto, Haruno Sakura. "¿Cuál es su nombre, Sasuke-kun?" le pregunto amablemente.

Había sido demasiado amable y la pregunta inútil ya que Sasuke le había contado a Naruto acerca de Miyuki desde hacía una semana. Naturalmente siendo su novia Sakura sabría de ella también.

Pero Sasuke se dio cuenta que Sakura esperaba que los presentara formalmente, así que lo hizo. Ella debía estar bien informada acerca de niños mudos. Después de todo ella era una pediatra.

"Su nombre es Uchiha Miyuki, Miyuki ellos son Sakura y Naruto." La pequeña mano detrás de su cabeza fue apretada, aferrándose más a él, como si ella tuviera miedo de que Sasuke la entregara a esos extraños. Sasuke lo ignoró.

"Llámame Sakura-san, Miyuki-chan."

"¿Naruto que estás haciendo? Deja de tomar fotografías."

"Debo tweetear* acerca de esto." Naruto rio maliciosamente. "Sasuke con una pequeña niña. ¡Aw que lindo!"

"¿Qué mierda es eso?"

Sakura exclamo horrorizada. "¡Sasuke, modera tu lenguaje! Tienes a una niña en tus brazos. Y Naruto, ¡Ya basta!"

"Sakura-chan…"

"Tenla" dijo Sasuke. Dejándole a la niña a Sakura. Él quería golpear algo desde hacía horas y Naruto era un gran saco de boxeo. Sin embargo Miyuki apretó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, estrangulándolo.

"No puedo" Sakura se negó, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

"Eres un maldito doctor" Sasuke se ahogaba. "Esta estrangulándome."

"Eso es porque tiene miedo" explicó Sakura con paciencia. "Ella paso por la experiencia más horrible que pudiera pasar y dejo el lugar en donde creció. ¿Cómo crees que está lidiando con eso en este momento?"

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Ella no quiere hablar." Murmuro Sasuke y luego miro a su sobrina. ¿Lo aflojarías un poco? No te estoy regalando."

Miyuki apretó aun más su agarre antes de descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sasuke.

"¡Miyuki-chan es tan linda!" Naruto y Sakura corearon.

Sasuke observo como bajaban los cuerpos de Itachi y su esposa en el horizonte. "Debemos esperar adentro." Le sugirió a los dos y se abrió paso hacia el hangar. "Por cierto Sakura, esta niña grito en el avión. Hay un sonido que proviene de ella. ¿Eso significa que será capaz de volver a hablar?"

"Hmm… creo que lo que tiene es un Mutismo Selectivo. Pero no estoy segura. Soy pediatra no una psicóloga.

"Eso es algo bueno, ¿cierto?" pregunto Naruto. "¿Que ella llore?"

"Para mí no lo es" dijo Sasuke agriamente. "Es irritante."

"Te dije que deberíamos quedarnos con el esta noche." Naruto le susurro a Sakura quien llevaba una expresión de preocupación.

"Creo que tienes razón." Asintió ella. "Sasuke, nos quedaremos contigo hasta el día de la boda."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué hasta la boda?" pregunto Naruto horrorizado.

"Naruto sabe que no puedes hacerte cargo de la niña" explico Sakura.

"Así que le dije que deberíamos ayudarte esta noche."

"Creo que deberíamos hacerlo hasta la boda."

"Sakura-chan." Naruto imploró. "Sasuke ya está en busca de una niñera. Apuesto a que tendrá una mañana. No hay que quedarse hasta nuestra boda."

"Tch. Dudo que quien sea que Sasuke contrate durara menos que unas cuantas horas." Le susurro a Naruto.

"Oh." Naruto suspiro comprendiendo. "Tienes razón. ¿Pero por qué tenemos que permanecer allí por cinco días?"

"¡Idiota!" Sakura exclamo con fastidio. "¡Es que quiero pasar mis últimos días como una mujer soltera en presencia de mi primer amor!"  
>Naruto fue abatido. "Sa-Sakura-chan..."<p>

Sakura corrió hacia Sasuke, quien los ignoro y siguió caminando. "De todos modos Sasuke, me gustaría que Miyuki-chan sea mi niña de las flores."

"Hn"

"¿Miyuki-chan va a ser nuestra niña de las flores?" Naruto chilló alegremente, recuperándose de inmediato de la broma de Sakura. "¡Eso es genial! Ne, Miyuki-chan?" Este miro detrás del hombro de Sasuke en donde la niña había escondido su rostro. Ella se había dormido. "Oh, está durmiendo."

"¡Mira si está babeando!" grito Sasuke asustado y con asco.

"No importa si lo está haciendo" Naruto lo reprendió. "Comparten los mismos genes."

"Naruto, recuerda que Sasuke es un maniático de la limpieza" Sakura recordó, miro a la niña, quien estaba demasiado dormida, y le aseguro a un tenso Sasuke. "Ella no está babeando. Ni siquiera una gota de saliva."

Parecía que ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no reírse mientras que Naruto le sonreía abiertamente a Sasuke.

_El idiota seguramente olvido cuantas veces lo había golpeado tiempo atrás cuando se babeaba encima de mí._ Pensó Sasuke con enojo. El odiaba ensuciarse.

.

.

Los empleados saludaban a Sasuke al llegar al hangar. Se dirigieron directamente a la sala de los visitantes. Sasuke deposito cuidadosamente a Miyuki en el sofá y palpo con sus manos alrededor de su espalda en busca de alguna señal de algo mojado. La sonrisa de Naruto se ensanchó.

"Idiota"

"Bastardo"

"¿Cuándo es el funeral, Sasuke?" preguntó Sakura en voz baja, mirando a la hija de Itachi.

"Mañana."

Sasuke le temía – _El último adiós._

Estos últimos seis años, cada vez que echaba de menos a Itachi, era confortado por el mero pensamiento de que su hermano se encontraba del otro lado del mundo. Siempre podría tomar un avión o levantar el teléfono y llamarlo. Pero mañana… mañana Itachi se habrá ido para siempre. El ahora estaba en un lugar donde Sasuke no podía alcanzarlo.

.

.

.

"Esa mujer jamás será enterrada en el cementerio Uchiha, bajo el suelo Uchiha!" Uchiha Fugaku rabió, azotando su puño en contra del escritorio de caoba de Sasuke.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos y suspiro profundamente antes de volver a abrirlos. "Itachi se casó con ella. Eso la hace una Uchiha."

"¡Ella jamás será una Uchiha!" su padre grito con rencor.

Sasuke se froto las venas abultadas en sus sienes. _Si solo hubiera sabido que este pendejo me estaba esperando en mi casa de mierda…_ Él y sus amigos llegaron a su casa y ahí, esperando por ellos en la sala, estaba Uchiha Mikoto. Se la veía pálida y muy ansiosa. Lloró cuando vio a su nieta durmiendo en los brazos de Sasuke. Cuando se calmó le informó a Sasuke que su padre lo estaba esperando en la biblioteca. Él le entregó Miyuki a su madre y fue a su encuentro con Fugaku. Ya tenía una buena idea de lo que su padre quería hablar y habían estado discutiendo sobre lo mismo durante media hora.

"¿Le negaras esto a Itachi, incluso en la muerte?"

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa?" Fugaku preguntó en tono de burla. "Tu también despreciabas a esta mujer. Y no olvides que por culpa de ella, tu hermano nos dejo."

"Eso no importa. Ya están muertos."

Sasuke y Fugaku se fulminaron con la mirada el uno al otro.

"No lo permitiré, Sasuke." Fugaku advirtió fríamente.

"Objeta todo lo que quieras, padre." Respondió igual de frio. "Defenderé los derechos de sepultura de Itachi ante los ancianos, si tengo que hacerlo."

Uchiha Fugaku podría ser el jefe del clan, sin embargo, eran siempre los ancianos quienes tenían la última palabra en materia de las tradiciones familiares. En una de ellas se estipula que las parejas casadas debían ser enterrados lado a lado. Sasuke estaba seguro que los ancianos estarían de acuerdo.

La puerta se abrió y entró Mikoto. "La traje conmigo. Se parece tanto a Itachi, Fugaku."

"Haz lo que quieras", dijo Fugaku a Sasuke. "Nos vamos Mikoto."

"Pero Fugaku- la niña…"

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?" gruño con ira. "No nos llevaremos a esa niña. No tengo ningún nieto."

Y con eso se fue, dando un portazo detrás de él. Mikoto se volvió hacia su hijo menor y le pregunto preocupada. "Sasuke, ¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacerte cargo de ella?"

"Va a estar bien, mamá."

"Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de preocuparme. ¿Qué sabes acerca de los niños?"

"Nada." Respondió con sinceridad. "Es por eso que Sakura está aquí para ayudarme antes de su boda."

"Pero eso es en cinco días."

"Mi secretaria está buscando una niñera y para mañana tendré una." Dijo con paciencia. _¿Por qué las madres se preocupan todo el tiempo… o tal vez solo mi madre?_ "Estaremos bien, no te preocupes."

_Uchiha Mikoto no estaba segura de aquello._

.

.

.

"¿Quieres mas espaguetis, Miyuki-chan?" Sakura le pregunto amablemente pero la niña solo la miró.

Sasuke hizo un ruido impaciente antes de decirla a su sobrina. "Respóndele, Miyuki."

"Está bien." Dijo a la vez. "Aun esta incomoda" añadió en un susurro a Sasuke.

"¿Y cuándo estará lo suficientemente cómoda para mostrar alguna reacción? ¿Cuando la casa este en llamas?" preguntó con sarcasmo.

"Amigo, ¡cálmate!" Naruto gritó en voz alta desde el otro lado de la mesa del comedor. "Ella acaba de llegar. Todo es nuevo para ella. Dale un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse a su entorno. ¿Quieres un dulce, Miyuki-chan?"

Eso no ayudo a Sasuke con su estado de ánimo. Fue su anfitrión sombrío durante la noche y cuando no pudo manejar la falta de reacción por parte de su sobrina, se encerró en su oficina para tener una idea de la realidad. Repentinamente todo era tan extraño. Antes, cuando Sakura lo obligo a estar presente cuando le dieron a Miyuki un tour de su nuevo hogar Sasuke fue golpeado por la súbita comprensión de que su vida ya no era su prioridad. Sus regresos a casa a altas horas de la noche, sus fiestas, sus viajes de trabajo/ placer al extranjero casi todos los días- todos ellos tendrían que acabarse. Tenía que olvidar casi todo en su vida sólo para cuidar de una pequeña niña muda de cinco años.

_Esto es peor que casarse.  
><em>

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><span>Nota de la traductora: <span>_Uff al fin termine, hoy llegue de mi viaje por lo que probablemente ese sea el motivo por el cual me parecio eterno este capitulo, pero como lo prometido es deuda aqui lo tienen, espero que lo disfruten, porque en el proximo al fin aparecera Hinata, y como eso me pone muy feliz estoy considerando subir dos capitulos, claro que todo depende del numero de los reviews :3 _

**_* Tweetear: _**_Bien como muchos sabran tweeter es una red social en donde se postea lo que sea menor a los 140 caracteres, incluyendo fotos, asi que a la accion de hacer esto se le denomina tweetear. __Haha creo que es tan popular ese verbo que deberian incluirlo en los diccionarios._

_Agradesco enormemente a:_

_Niki Hyuga_

_Liz.I´m_

_maribelteka_

_nathita_

_Lila: __Aun no revelare la funcion de Hinata en el fic, pero supongo que ya tienes una idea, espera el proximo capitulo y te sorprenderas! :D Muchas gracias por tu review. Y me da curiosidad... que idioma hablas? Espero leerte pronto (:_

_biankis uchiha_

_Airi-Hyuga _

_Kristall Blauw: __Muchas gracias! y tu review es mas que bienvenido, no sabes lo feliz que me pone recibir uno como el tuyo, a decir verdad fue el mas extenso. Me alegra que te guste la manera en la que la estoy traduciendo y por su puesto que le enviare tus felicitaciones a la autora en mi proximo review. Me alegra que decidieras dejar tu comentario e intentare actualizar cada dos dias o menos. Espero leerte pronto._

_Chicas! a todas ustedes muchas gracias por sus reviews, les mando un gran abrazo de oso :3 Y espero que mis demas lectores se animen a dejar uno. Hasta la proxima! _


	5. capitulo4

_Hola hola, esta vez no puedo hablar mucho ya que mi teclado esta descompuesto, no le sirve la "n" ni la "b" y tampoco la barra espaciadora, por lo cual tengo que usar el teclado de pantalla y es muy incomodo; aparte de tardado. Lo lamento, esto me retrasara un poco en mis actualizaciones al menos hasta que consiga otra computadora, espero sea pronto. Sin mas disfruten._

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 4<span>

Autora: **snappers**

Traductora: _Sairiko_

.

..

...

Un poco más de una semana más tarde, a las doce con nueve minutos de la mañana, Sasuke se encontraba acostado boca abajo mirando la pared del fondo de su dormitorio. No había nada particularmente interesante en esa pared; sus ojos se mantenían fijos en ese punto desde el instante en que los abrió hace unos segundos. Normalmente no tenía problemas para dormir. El se quedaba dormido en el momento en que su cabeza tocaba las almohadas. Sin embargo tenía el sueño ligero. Con el menor ruido él se despertaba de inmediato. Esta noche, lo que lo despertó fue el sonido de su sobrina llorando. _Probablemente tuvo otra pesadilla_, pensó desinteresadamente.

Sasuke siguió mirando la pared considerando si debía levantarse o no. Estaba muy agotado y quería mucho tener una noche de sueño ininterrumpido. Necesitaba su mente clara para una reunión muy importante que sería...-Sus ojos se fijaron en el reloj, las doce con trece minutos.- dentro de un par de horas. El sonido del llanto de su sobrina se intensificó.

Sasuke sintió una oleada de ira hacia su hermano Itachi. Si no te hubieras muerto, yo no estaría despierto a mitad de la noche de mierda. Pero Sasuke sabía que culpar a Itachi era inútil. Su hermano y la esposa de este se habían ido ya. Fueron enterrados la semana pasada. Sasuke recordó como Sakura le explicaba todo a Miyuki en susurros.- que sus padres se habían ido al cielo para que pudieran cuidar de ella todo el tiempo, que debía despedirse de ellos por última vez.

A lo largo del servicio, Sasuke permaneció igual de callado que su sobrina muda. Él aceptó las condolencias de personas que apenas conocía, con una inclinación de cabeza, pero aparte de eso, estuvo estoico. Naruto y Sakura se quedaron a su lado en la primera fila mientras que sus padres se encontraban en la fila opuesta. Mikoto quería cargar a su nieta, pero Miyuki se resistió obstinadamente. Después de que Itachi fuera sepultado, Fugaku se fue, sin esperar a que su nuera fuera enterrada. Dejó en claro que él odiaba a la esposa de su hijo mayor gritando "Tú y tu madre nunca serán parte del clan Uchiha!" a la pequeña niña.

Sasuke no estaba seguro de si Miyuki había entendido lo que significaba todo aquello. Aparte del pequeño estremecimiento que tuvo cuando Fugaku le gritó, ella no emitió respuesta alguna como siempre. Sin embargo, ella se aferró con fuerza a Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Bueno, te pareces a su padre." Sakura le explicó después, cuando se dirigían a sus coches. Ellos tres habían sido los últimos en dejar las tumbas.

"¿Ella piensa que soy su padre?" Sasuke le preguntó incrédulo y miro a la niña en sus brazos. Ella estaba jugando con su corbata.

"En realidad no. Si pensara que eres su padre ya habría hablado contigo y te hubiera llamado papá."

Esa escena hizo que su estómago se revolviera con horror.

"Así que." Sonrió Naruto con entusiasmo, "hasta mañana, papá. Lástima que no podrás venir a mí despedida de soltero. ¡Te perderás esas strippers tan buenas!"

Sakura clavo su mirada en él, "¿Qué?"

Sasuke murmuró una rápida despedida. Mientras más rápido dejara a la pareja, mejor. Y efectivamente, al momento de llegar a su coche les escuchó gritar. Miyuki se sobresaltó.

"¿Eso te sorprende?" le preguntó a su sobrina mientras la aseguraba en el asiento del automóvil. "Pronto te acostumbrarás."

"¿Dónde, Señor?" su ayudante y conductor, Jugo, le preguntó.

"A casa." Respondió Sasuke, acomodándose al lado de su sobrina. Ella aun se ponía nerviosa al viajar en un coche, pero cuando alguien iba al lado de ella se relajaba un poco.

.

.

.

Era Domingo. Canceló todos sus compromisos, incluso la despedida de Naruto esa noche, para hacer lo que siempre hacia los domingos- limpiar su casa. Aun estando tan ocupado, se aseguraba de hacer todos los quehaceres él mismo ya que odiaba a las amas de casa. La única ama de casa en la que confiaba que no se le tiraría encima se había retirado el año pasado debido a su vejez. Desde entonces Sasuke cuida de sí mismo y de su casa. Él amaba su casa- moderna en el exterior, pero tradicional en el interior. Él había diseñado su casa de dos pisos de alto y seis dormitorios. La única cosa de la casa de la que no se sentía orgulloso era el tobogán. No se suponía que hubiera un tobogán, pero perdió una apuesta con Naruto y como pago, Sasuke tuvo que poner un tobogán desde el segundo piso a la cocina. Sus amigos se quedaban con él a menudo. Naruto, de vez en cuando. Pero el que ocupaba mas su casa era su otro amigo, Gaara.

Estaba preparando un omellete cuando su sobrina se deslizó por el tobogán. "No seas perezosa Miyuki, usa las escaleras."

La niña estaba de pie junto a él.

"¿Qué?" preguntó mientras Miyuki continuaba observándolo, aun con su traje funerario. "¿No puedes encontrar tu ropa?"

Ella sólo parpadeó.

"Está bien." Dijo con molestia, la tomó en sus brazos y la deposito en la barra de la cocina, para que al menos estuvieran a la misma altura de sus ojos. "Vamos a aclarar esto de una vez por todas. Sé que estas pasando por un momento difícil, pero la comunicación es esencial. Tengo que saber de alguna manera lo que quieres y no solo mirarme fijamente cuando te haga una pregunta. No sé leer mentes y definitivamente no entiendo a los niños."

Miyuki frunció el ceño ligeramente.

"Lo que trato de decir es que si se te hace una pregunta, asentirás con la cabeza si es un sí y la agitaras si es un no. "Si" él asintió. "No" y luego negó con la cabeza lentamente para demostrarle. "¿Entiendes?"

Ella parpadeo sus enormes ojos de nuevo.

"Obedéceme si no quieres que te regale al viejo aterrador." Amenazó Sasuke. Fugaku había hecho un gran trabajo al asustar a su nieta antes, cuando le gritó.

Para gran satisfacción de Sasuke, los ojos de su sobrina se abrieron y lentamente asintió con la cabeza.

"Eso está mejor. Así que, ¿Tienes hambre?"

Después de eso, ellos fueron capaces de comunicarse un poco. El problema era que, durante el día era razonable y soportable, pero en la noche, cuando ella tenía una pesadilla. Sasuke apenas y tenía idea de cómo hacerla callar. Había hecho cualquier cosa que se lo ocurrió.- chocolates, dulces, juguetes- y nada funcionó.

_Al igual que esta noche_, pensó mientras sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Miro el reloj; doce treinta y tres de la mañana. En algún lugar fuera de su habitación podía escuchar como Miyuki seguía llorando. Suspiró con resignación y se levantó, solo llevando la parte inferior de su pijama y caminó hacia la habitación de Miyuki, se encontraba atravesando el pasillo frente a su habitación, ese era el por qué Sasuke podía escuchar su gritos de manera clara y audible. Se detuvo en un estante en el pasillo para agarrar una barra de chocolate. No se suponía que hubiera comida en esta parte de su casa, pero era más fácil tenerlos a su alcance.

Empujó la puerta ligeramente entre abierta.- Sakura le había dicho que la mantuviera de esa manera en caso de que algo pasara. Sasuke se sorprendió ligeramente al ver la cama vacía y a su sobrina encogida en una de las esquinas, sosteniendo su repugnante osito de peluche. Al ver a su tío, Miyuki corrió llorando hacia él, enganchándose a sí misma en la pierna derecha de Sasuke.

"Toma." Murmuró Sasuke cansado, enseñándole la barra de chocolate.

Miyuki hizo caso omiso a su soborno y siguió llorando.

"Dios mío." Se quejo Sasuke frustrado. Se pasó una mano por la cara y llego a una decisión.

Salió de su habitación y regreso a la suya mientras que su sobrina seguía aferrada a su pierna. No se dio cuenta de que Miyuki había dejado de llorar y parecía estar disfrutando del paseo. Sasuke encendió las luces de su habitación. Se puso de pie junto a su cama y miro a la niña que estaba en su pierna.

"Puedes dormir aquí."

Miyuki soltó su agarre y se metió debajo de las sabanas. Su cabeza se asomo del otro lado y después de limpiarse las lagrimas en las almohadas de Sasuke, extendió sus pequeñas manos para recibir el chocolate. Sasuke lo arrojo a la cama con disgusto. Estaba a punto de apagar las luces de nuevo cuando oyó un ruido de protesta en la cama.

"¿No apago las luces?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Puta madre" Sasuke se quejó. "No puedo dormir con las luces encendidas."

Entró a su armario buscando algo con que cubrirse los ojos y agarró lo primero que vio- una bufanda. Su sobrina se había instalado cómodamente en su cama e incluso encendió la televisión. _Fantástico_, pensó sarcásticamente. _Al menos no está comiendo el chocolate_. Sasuke se recostó, cubrió sus ojos y el sueño lo reclamó inmediatamente.

Por desgracia, despertó de nuevo después de lo que parecieron un par de segundos. Algo pequeño tocaba su mejilla. Se quitó el pañuelo y miró a su lado. Miyuki lo estaba picando con su pequeño dedo.

"¿Qué?"- preguntó, con voz ronca.

Ella señalo el baño y se tocó el estómago. Arrugó su cara como si le estuviese doliendo algo. Y por primera vez en la vida, ni siquiera cuando murió Itachi, a Sasuke le dieron ganas de llorar.

.

.

.

Como resultado de una noche de insomnio, a Sasuke se le había hecho tarde. Debió de haber salido de casa desde hace quince minutos, pero la niñera del día aun no había llegado. Por lo tanto, el le tenía que preparar el desayuno a Miyuki. Su secretaria lo había estado molestando con llamadas así que apago su celular e ignoro el teléfono de la casa que sonaba en alguna parte. Le indico a Jugo que se encargara de todo hasta que él llegara.

Sasuke ponía los huevos y el tocino en un plato cuando escucho el timbre.

"Ya era hora, mierda." Se quejo mientras se dirigió al monitor de seguridad en la pared de la cocina. Apretó un botón. Una mujer joven estaba de pie fuera de la puerta. Ella tenía el pelo largo de color azul oscuro y llevaba gafas oscuras.

"H-hola." Tartamudeo ella.

"Entra." Grito Sasuke, introduciendo la contraseña a golpes para que se abrieran las puertas, apagó el monitor y se deshizo del delantal que llevaba puesto.

"¡Miyuki, el desayuno!" gritó mientras corría escaleras arriba para conseguir su chaqueta.

Ya estaba dentro de su dormitorio cuando algo le llamo la atención y asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

"¡Por el amor de Dios!" grito después de ver a su sobrina correr hacia el tobogán. "¡Ponte unos pantalones! ¡No corras por ahí en ropa interior!"

Miyuki lo ignoró. Sasuke se mantuvo un momento de pie atónito antes de recoger sus cosas, quejándose todo el tiempo acerca de pequeñas niñas vistiendo ropa escasa.

"¡Miyuki!" gritó a llegar a la planta baja.

La niña salió corriendo de la cocina, sosteniendo un pedazo de pan tostado en una mano y un pasador en la otra. Le tendió el adorno a Sasuke.

"Sabes que yo no sé como atarte el cabello." Le recordó a su sobrina por enésima vez. Ella siempre le pedía que le atara su largo cabello. "Córtate el pelo. ¿Y por qué estas en ropa interior?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. Sasuke no tenía idea de lo que eso significaba, y no tenía tiempo de sobra como para averiguarlo. Tenía que darse prisa.

"Ven. Tu niñera esta aquí."

Caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta principal, su sobrina siguiéndolo por detrás. La mujer que los esperaba en la puerta era pequeña. Vestía pantalones vaqueros y una sudadera con capucha. Sasuke notó el equipaje a su lado pero se abstuvo de decir algo.

Se imagino que la mujer seguramente había malentendido todo y que fácilmente la podría echar fuera cuando regresara mas tarde.

"Mi numero está escrito en la pizarra en la cocina en caso de que pase algo." Le indico mientras se ponía su chaqueta. "Llama solo si es absolutamente necesario y no porque hace falta un juguete. Haz que vista algo adecuado también."

Él empujo a Miyuki hacia delante, ya que esta se escondia detrás de él.

"P-pero, yo-"

"Me tengo que ir." Sasuke la interrumpió y corrió hacia su auto estacionado en la entrada.

Ellas lo vieron marcharse, dejando a la mujer sin habla en la puerta. Ella miró a la niña y se quitó los lentes. La niña vestía una camisa de color amarillo Bob Esponja y sus bragas. Su cabello largo y oscuro estaba sucio y tenía la cara manchada con salsa de tomate. De hecho la niña estaba muy sucia. Grandes ojos color ónix se encontraron con las amables perlas nacaradas de la mujer.

"Pero", dijo Hyuuga Hinata en voz baja. "Yo no soy tu niñera."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Que tal? genial no? haha en muchos de sus reviews varias de ustedes me preguntaban o se imaginaban que hinata seria la niñera, pues sorpresa no es asi, haha eso es lo q me gusto del fic, no es tan predecible. La buena noticia es q ya tengo escrito el capitulo 5 asi q ese no tardara tanto para los demas si pido paciencia u.u<em>

_Muchas gracias a todas por sus hermosos reviews hubieron varios que me encantaron espero y comprendan que mi situacion por el momento es frustrante asi que no podre contestar sus reviews individualmente, pero espero encontrar pronto una solucion._

_Nos leemos pronto... Cielos! no me habia percatado de cuantas palabras llevan "n" y "b" ): soy tan desdichada! T.T_


	6. Capitulo5

_Autora: **snappers**_

_Traductora:** Sairiko.**_

_Hola, hola! pues aqui yo de nuevo aun con el mismo problema u.u Rayos, disculpen la tardanza, pero no tenia internet y cuando lo recupere me entretuve un poco con un nuevo foro al cual me suscribi, es muy interesante, les platicare de el pronto, cuando sea mas experimentada en el tema xD Gracias por sus reviews, espero que les guste este capitulo, a mi me encanto, debo decir q me parece uno de los mas emotivos. Jiji olvide lo q iba a poner haha espero que al final lo recuerde. Mientras tanto los dejo. Disfruten_

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 5<span>

.

.

.

Un Porshe negro entró a una velocidad vertiginosa por el estacionamiento subterráneo de la torre de Konoha Corporation. Sasuke condujo como un loco a través de Tokio. Por suerte evito que lo detuvieran. Ser un Uchiha tiene sus ventajas. Sin embargo iba diez minutos tarde a la reunión. Al bajarse de su coche, otro automóvil llegó y se estacionó al lado del suyo. Sasuke sabía a quién le pertenecía el Audi naranja brillante.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme." Naruto saludó sin aliento. "¿También llegas tarde?"

"Yo no llego tarde." Murmuró Sasuke, caminando hacia el ascensor que lo llevaría directamente a su oficina. "Tenía otras prioridades."

"¿Huh?" pregunto Naruto, atando torpemente su corbata. "¿Cómo se pone esta mierda?"

Sasuke hizo un ruido impaciente y golpeo las manos de Naruto, quitándolas. "Lo estas anudando en la dirección equivocada, idiota."

"Oh si, Gracias!, por cierto, te ves terrible." Entraron al ascensor con Sasuke aun intentando desatar los nudos que Naruto había hecho. " Ah sí, ¿me decías?"

"No podía dejar sola a Miyuki en la casa." Explico Sasuke. " La niñera llegó tarde. Listo, ya está. La próxima vez dile a tu esposa que lo haga por ti."

"Sakura-chan tampoco sabe hacerlo."

Sasuke rodó los ojos."De todos modos ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar en tu luna de miel?"

"¿Eh? ¡Regresamos ayer! Tengo esta reunión y Sakura unas cirugías-Solo pudimos conseguir una semana de vacaciones. ¡Tú lo sabías! ¡Te envié un mensaje de texto!"

"No lo leí. "Dijo Sasuke al llegar a su oficina.

"No sé porque me molesto mandándote mensajes, cuando ni siquiera los lees!" Naruto exclamó con indignación.

"Entonces no te molestes." Murmuró Sasuke distraídamente. Estaba buscando entre los archivos en el escritorio, unas notas que había olvidado llevarse la noche anterior. _¿Qué me está pasando?_

La puerta se abrió y su secretaria irrumpió dentro. "¿Por qué no contestabas el teléfono?"

Sasuke la ignoró.

"Estaba diciéndole que," dijo Naruto, rodando los ojos al ser interrumpido.

"¿Dónde está Jugo?" Sasuke le preguntó.

"Arriba en la sala de conferencia" Respondió Karin. "Pero, Sasuke-"

Sasuke la miró. Naruto ocultó su sonrisa. A Karin no se le permitía llamarlo por su primer nombre cuando estaban en el trabajo, solo en la intimidad de un dormitorio.

"La agencia llamó y dijo que la niñera que había solicitado para hoy no pudo ir." Explico a toda prisa. " Me dijeron que tuvo que quedarse en casa porque su nieta enfermó."

"…¿su nieta?" Sasuke preguntó en voz baja.

"Si" confirmo Karin" La agencia tenía una niñera de sesenta y cinco años para ti después de lo sucedido ayer."

"¿Qué paso ayer?" preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

Pero antes de que Karin pudiera iluminarlo, Sasuke gritó: "¿¡Entonces quién diablos era esa mujer!"

"¿Qué mujer?" Karin le preguntó confundida.

Sasuke agarró el teléfono y llamo a su casa. No podía creer lo que había pasado. Había sido tan estúpido como para dejar a una extraña en su casa. Y ni siquiera le pregunto nada.

Alguien contestó el teléfono después del quinto tono. Era la mujer.

"¿H-hola?"

"¿Quién eres y que haces en mi casa?" Sasuke gruñó.

"Y-yo… trate de explicárselo antes."

" Pues no hiciste nada al respecto. ¿Quién eres?" pregunto de nuevo, con más calma esta vez, paseándose por su oficina.

"Hyuuga… Hyuuga Hina."

Sasuke frunció el seño al oír el tono de su voz. Parecía no estar segura de su nombre."¿Qué haces en mi casa?"

"E-estoy buscando a Gaara-kun"

Él dejo de caminar. "¿Gaara?"

"Si, el… el dijo que vivía aquí."

Naruto le señalo a Sasuke que debían ir a la reunión en ese momento. "Quédate ahí. Espera hasta que yo vuelva."

Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a Karin. "Investiga cualquier cosa acerca de Hyuuga Hina. Si hay algo sospechoso infórmame de inmediato. Espera…"

Sasuke fue por otra computadora en la parte posterior de su oficina. La encendió y accedió a la CCTV instaladas alrededor de su casa.

"Ahí están." Dijo Naruto, señalando la parte inferior de la pantalla. Su sobrina y la mujer se encontraban en la sala de estar.

"Mantenlas vigiladas." Le ordeno Sasuke a Karin.

"Si señor." Respondió obedientemente.

"¿Qué es eso de Gaara?" pregunto Naruto mientas que él y Sasuke se dirigían a la sala de conferencias situada en los pisos superiores.

"Ella lo está buscando."

"¿Por qué?"

Sasuke le lanzo una mirada que decía – que estúpido eres- y no respondió.

"Es un poco raro que una mujer lo busque en tu casa." Reflexiono Naruto. "Normalmente las enviaría con Kankuro, cierto?"

"Hn"

"¿En donde esta él de todos modos?"

"En algún lugar de los Himalayas, creo."

Naruto dio un dramático grito de asombro. "¿No crees que…?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Gaara se la tiró?"

"Es posible." Murmuro Sasuke con indiferencia.

"¿Es bonita?"

"Hn."

"¿Notaste algo de ella?"

"Traía equipaje con ella, lo que significa…"

"¡Ella está embarazada!" Naruto concluyó.

"¡Idiota! Si estuviera embarazada, no estaría buscando a Gaara en mi casa."

"¿Pero qué si Gaara no quiere que sus padres se enteren?"

Sasuke se burló "¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Quince?"

"O tal vez… espera, piensa en ello" insistió Naruto. " Algo pasó entre ellos y Gaara no uso condones. ¡Ese es el porqué está huyendo! Porque sabe que esa mujer lo buscara, cargando un pequeño pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido, una miniatura de él."

El ascensor llego y salieron de él. Sasuke pensando en Hyuuga Hina. La sudadera que llevaba puesta era bastante holgada por lo que no estaba seguro si había un bulto que estuviera escondiendo. Sasuke sabía que Gaara prefería a las mujeres que eran tímidas y elegantes. Otra cosa que le llamo la atención de Hyuuga Hina es que poseía aquella tranquila elegancia, demostrada en la manera en la que mantuvo su postura cuando estaba de pie en el umbral de su casa, casi como si la palabra elegancia hubiese sido creada por ella.

"Hyuuga… Hyuuga…" Naruto reflexiono aun más. "Me pregunto si ella es del clan Hyuuga. ¿Cuál es el color de sus ojos?"

"No los vi. Llevaba gafas oscuras y podrías dejarlo? Concéntrate en la reunión."

No hablaron más hasta que llegaron a la sala de conferencias. A Sasuke no le importaba si esa mujer era parte de una de las familias más distinguidas en Japón, siempre y cuando no hiciera algo extraño dentro de su casa. Si no, estaba seguro de que Itachi se levantaría de la tumba y lo perseguiría si algo le pasaba a su hija.

.

.

.

"Era tu padre." Explico Hinata amablemente a la niña frente a ella. "Llamo para asegurarse que estuvieras bien, porque ya se entero que yo no soy tu niñera."

La pequeña niña parpadeo. _Hay algo malo en ella_, Hinata pensó con preocupación. Ella le hizo algunas preguntas- ¿Cómo se llamaba. Si era la única ahí, si conocía a alguien llamado Gaara.- pero la niña permaneció en silencio y sin responder. Hinata considero irse antes, pensando en que tal vez se había equivocado de casa. Pero no podía dejar a la niña atrás por sí sola. Afortunadamente, el padre de la niña había llamado. No dijo nada acerca de no saber quién era Gaara por lo que Hinata decidió quedarse por un tiempo.

"Parece que debo quedarme aquí hasta que tu padre vuelva. ¿Dónde está tu mamá?"

Para sorpresa de Hinata, la niña levantó la mano y señalo hacia arriba.

"¿En el cielo?" pregunto en voz baja. No era de extrañar que solo fueran ella y su padre.

La niña asintió con la cabeza. Hinata se alegro de que por fin le respondiera, pero al parecer la niña no quería hablar. Ella miro alrededor de la sala de estar. El diseño era un estilo victoriano tradicional. Había una gran chimenea de mármol en el otro lado de la habitación. Hinata podía decir que todos los muebles eran antiguos. También, no pudo evitar notar cuán varonil era la sala de estar y de lo que había visto de la casa hasta el momento, podía pensar que solo el hombre vivía aquí, sin niños. No había fotografías en la repisa de la chimenea o en cualquier otro lugar. Los estantes estaban llenos con objetos deportivos y las paredes cubiertas de pinturas. _Este lugar me_ _recuerda al apartamento de soltero de mi Oniisan_, Hinata pensó con tristeza. Ella volvió a mirar a la silenciosa niña frente a ella. _Ya que estoy atrapada aquí por ahora…_

"¡Ew, me siento tan sucia! Salí del aeropuerto y vine directo aquí." Explicó cuando la niña la miro perpleja. "Me pregunto si está bien si tomo un baño."

La niña asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Está bien? ¿Estas segura de que tu padre no se enojara?"

Ella se encogió de hombros y Hinata le sonrió.

"Tal vez si nos bañamos juntas él no se enoje." Sugirió. "¿Qué tal si tomamos un baño? ¿Está bien?"

La niña asintió con entusiasmo y le indicó a Hinata que la siguiera. Pasaron por un pasillo que conducía a otra sección. Este corredor estaba decorado por objetos ornamentales. Era muy elegante y Hinata admiró los gustos artísticos del padre de la niña. Cuando llegaron a una sala circular, en donde estaba la escalera, Hinata volteo la cabeza hacia la derecha y se detuvo. Su sorpresa fue tanta que casi se le cae la quijada. Había un gran emblema del piso al techo en la pared. Era el escudo del clan Uchiha.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo en la casa de un Uchiha?" susurró con incredulidad, luchando con su equipaje, mientras ella y la niña subían las escaleras juntas. " Así que tu padre es un Uchiha. Es por eso que me resultaba tan familiar."

Definitivamente, Gaara no vive aquí, pensó Hinata decepcionada. Ella había recorrido un largo camino para ver a su amigo quien esperaba la pudiera ayudar. Suspiró y pensó en lo que sucedería después. Ella había estado en Tokio antes pero siendo escoltada por guardaespaldas a donde quiera que fuera, el conocimiento que Hinata tenía de la ciudad era tan bueno como el de un turista en su primer día aquí. Ella tampoco tenía idea de cómo usar el transporte público. El concepto de ir por su propio camino la emocionaba y la asustaba al mismo tiempo. Esta era la primera vez en su vida que era libre y estaba maravillada de su nueva independencia. Hinata sonrió por su buena fortuna. Ella nunca pensó que realmente podría escapar, y ahora estaba de vuelta en Japón.

"¡Wow! ¿Esta es tu habitación?" Hinata le pregunto a la niña al momento en que esta abría una - ella se encogió.-puerta negra. Ella miró hacia atrás al pasillo. Todas las puertas eran negras.

"Parece que tu padre es del tipo-emo." Comentó.

La niña salió corriendo hacia la cama, cogió algo y volvió a Hinata.

"¿Qué es esto? ¡Oh!, es un oso de peluche" comento entusiasmada a la vez que la niña se lo enseñaba. Estaba muy sucio. "Parece que el señor oso quiere tomar un baño también."

La niña se quedo mirando al oso, como si le estuviese preguntando si quería un baño, la niña volteo hacia Hinata y asintió con la cabeza. Hinata puso su equipaje en un rincón e inspeccionó el cuarto de colores brillantes. Mientras admiraba la casa, llegó a la conclusión que esa habitación era la mejor. Tenía esa aura alegre, completamente opuesta a la del resto de la casa, el cual era muy oscuro y sombrío.. Las paredes estaban pintadas con lindas imágenes. Juguetes esparcidos aquí y allá. Había un montón de juguetes, una gran casa de muñecas en una esquina y lo que parecía un juego de té en el centro. Pero Hinata noto nuevamente la ausencia de fotografías. Desde que era niña- y hasta ahora- ella siempre mantenía una imagen de su madre en su mesita de noche.

Ella se inclinó para estar cara a cara con la niña. "Tienes una habitación muy bonita. Pero aun no sé cómo te llamas."

"La niña bajo la mirada y se mordió el labio."

"¿Como debería llamarte? Hmm… ¡tal vez Bob Esponja!" Hinata dijo, señalando la camisa de la niña.

La niña le sonrió tímidamente.

"Bob Esponja-chan es muy linda cuando sonríe." Hinata susurro mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla a la niña.

Ella sentía incómodo tomar un baño en la casa de un extraño- la casa de un Uchiha, no menos. Sin embargo la niña tenía un cuarto de baño haciéndolo un poco menos incómodo. La bañera era lo suficientemente grande para ella, la niña y el oso de peluche. Después de su baño, ella puso al oso de peluche en el balcón para que se secara.

Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a peinar su largo cabello cuando se dio cuenta de que la niña la estaba observando.

"Ven aquí, Bob Esponja-chan" llamo a la niña, dando palmaditas a su lado para que se sentara. "Peinare tu cabello."

La niña se acercó tímidamente y se sentó a su lado. Hinata sonrió suavemente mientras peinaba el cabello de la niña. Esto le recordaba los tiempos cuando su madre aun vivía. Ella se sentaba en el regazo de su madre y ella le peinaba el cabello, a pesar de que lo tuviera corto.

"Listo," dijo después de un largo rato. "Tu pelo esta brillante ahora. ¿Tienes pasadores? Yo podría…"

La niña tomo su mano y la puso de nuevo en su cabeza. Cuando Hinata no hizo nada, la niña movió su mano de arriba hacia abajo. Hinata entendió. La niña quería que le acariciara la cabeza. Ella sostuvo a la niña en sus brazos, y parpadeo para deshacerse de las lágrimas.

"También extraño a mi mamá" murmuró Hinata en voz baja.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Aww, que les pareció? a mi me parecio muy lindo el final y este será uno de muchos capitulos emotivos, debo decir que hubo uno que de plano me hizo llorar, pero ya será más adelante, tambien se enteraran de lo que hace hinata ahi en el proximo capitulo.<em>

_Gracias:_

_Liz.I´m_

_Lorss_

_Sophie Giralt de Cullen_

_hina08_

_maribelteka_

_Airi-Hyuga_

_Amanda-587_

_Kristall Blauw_

_alexandra_


	7. Capitulo 6

Autora: **Snappers**

Traductora: **Sairiko**

_**Naruto no es mio****.**_

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 7<span>

.

.

.

.

"Uh-oh…"susurró Naruto."Estamos en problemas."

Frente a él, Sasuke inspeccionó la sala de conferencias. La cual estaba vacía a excepción de los dos ocupantes. Uno de ellos, de pie con rigidez en la pared, era Jugo. Y sentado a la cabecera de la mesa ovalada estaba ningún otro más que Uchiha Fugaku, examinándolos fríamente.

"¿Dónde está todo el mundo?" Sasuke le preguntó con calma.

Fugaku esperó un momento antes de responder. "Se fueron".

No dijo nada más, pero siguió mirándolos fijamente. Naruto estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo. Sasuke se encontró de frente con la intensa mirada de su padre. Él sabía lo que su padre estaba haciendo.

"Padre -"

"Uzumaki", Fugaku lo llamó.

"S- sí, señor?" tartamudeó Naruto, alejándose de espaldas de Sasuke.

"¿Tienes un reloj?"

"Sí, señor."

"Funciona apropiadamente?"

Naruto miró su reloj de pulsera. "Sí, lo está."

"Entonces ¿por qué llegaste tarde?" dijo Fugaku con una voz suave, mortal. "Ustedes llegaron veinticinco minutos después. Podríamos perder millones de dólares a causa de su insuficiencia."

"Estamos -" comenzó Naruto.

"No quiero oír ninguna excusa", interrumpió Fugaku, levantándose de su silla. "o disculpa".

"No te preocupes, no te daremos ninguna", dijo Sasuke con los dientes apretados.

Fugaku sonrió. "Esto es lo que te pasa por cuidar a esa niña bastarda"

"Discúlpeme, pero Miyuki-chan no es una bastarda", dijo Naruto con indignación.

"He oído que estás teniendo el mejor de los momentos", continuó Fugaku, haciendo caso omiso de Naruto.

"Absolutamente", gruñó Sasuke.

"Entonces no te importa si añado otra responsabilidad a tu plato ya lleno?" preguntó con sorna.

Sasuke se abstuvo de responder. Ó podría sucumbir a la tentación de llamar a su padre, un viejo hijo de puta.

"¿Ves esto?" Fugaku le preguntó, acariciando una pila gruesa de 2 metros de papel sobre la mesa. "Esta es una nueva empresa que adquirimos. Escribe un informe al respecto, junto con tu supuesto informe de hoy. Me he tomado la libertad de re-programar la reunión para el lunes. Hasta entonces."

.

.

Sasuke levantó la vista del archivo que estaba leyendo cuando oyó un sonido procedente de la persona sentada a su lado.

Jugo se acomodó avergonzado en su asiento. "Lo siento, Sasuke-sama. No pude desayunar."

Sasuke miró su reloj y se sorprendió al ver que había estado leyendo sin parar y dándole ordenes a su asistente durante cinco horas. Se hundió en la silla y se frotó los ojos.

"Ve a comer.", murmuró cansado.

"¿Y usted, señor?" Jugo preguntó al tiempo que se puso en pie.

"Voy a sobrevivir", dijo, reuniendo todos los archivos de la tabla. Se quedó en la sala de conferencias para poder leer sin interrupciones. Él sabía lo que le estaba esperando en su oficina. "Asegúrate de volver en treinta minutos. Estaré en mi oficina."

"Uzumaki-san dice que tiene que comer algo, señor", dijo Jugo con respeto.

"¿Quién es tu jefe?" Sasuke le preguntó con exasperación. Antes de irse, Naruto le ordenó Jugo que se asegurará de que Sasuke comiera algo decente. "Muy bien, tráeme algo de comer."

Luego, regresó a su oficina. Su secretaria todavía se encontraba allí viendo el CCTV.

"¿Descubriste algo?" -le preguntó, depositando la pila de papeles de 2 pies sobre la mesa.

"Eso es mucho", comentó Karin.

Sasuke optó por sentarse en el cómodo sofá en lugar de su sillón de cuero. Podía ver a su sobrina jugando en su habitación, mientras que la mujer la veía jugar o le hablaba. _Lo que es realmente estúpido_, pensó. _¿Cómo se puede hablar con alguien que ni siquiera contestará?_

"¿Y?" solicitó Sasuke. "¿Qué has averiguado?"

"Correcto", dijo Karin, empujando sus gafas hasta el puente de su nariz. "Fue difícil reunir información. Los Hyuuga son conocidos por su obsesión con la privacidad. No hay casi ninguna información sobre ningún miembro del clan, excepto un cierto grupo de la alta sociedad. Sin embargo, gracias a mis asombrosas conexiones, conozco a una gran cantidad de fuentes. Y una de ellas trabaja para un Hyuuga ".

"Ve al punto"

"Estoy en ello", dijo con fastidio. "Así que le pregunté si conocía a alguien llamado Hyuuga Hina. Ella dijo que no. Entonces le dije que por favor, buscara en el árbol familiar o algo así, y lo hizo. Resulta que no hay alma viviente llamada Hyuuga Hina".

Los ojos de Sasuke se fijaron de nuevo en la pantalla. "¿Es una impostora?"

"¡Oh, no! Es una Hyuuga. Vi sus ojos. De todas formas, estoy llegando a la parte jugosa aquí", dijo Karin con entusiasmo. "Mi fuente me preguntó si yo estaba segura de que fuera Hina y no Hinata. ¿Te suena familiar? ¿ Hyuuga Hinata?"

"No," respondió Sasuke. Nunca había oído ese nombre antes.

"Bueno, eso es porque ella mantiene un bajo perfil. Es la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuuga."

"A él lo conozco", murmuró Sasuke, pensativo-. Se encontró con el escalofriante hombre viejo una vez. Si Fugaku podía asustar a cualquiera con sus ojos, Hiashi podía paralizar a quien fuera. Era como si pudiera ver a través de ti.

"Ella es lo contrario de su hermana menor, Hyuuga Hanabi".

"¿Ese chica de sociedad con la mala actitud?"

"Sí, esa es ella."

"¿Cómo puede ser tan conocida, mientras que prácticamente nadie sabe nada de su hermana mayor?" preguntó Sasuke.

"Ella estaba fuertemente custodiada, no iba a ninguna parte sin un batallón de guardaespaldas. Mira, Hyuuga Hinata era la heredera hasta que Hiashi nombró a su sobrino como su sucesor el año pasado. Además, Hinata fue secuestrada cuando tenía sólo tres años de edad. Así que papá se volvió paranoico, supongo. "

"Interesante", dijo Sasuke arrastrando las palabras. "Pero ¿por qué hablamos de ella?"

"Porque", Karin susurró dramáticamente: "Creo que esa mujer que bañó a tu sobrina no es otra más que la escurridiza ex heredera Hyuuga Hinata."

.

.

.

Sasuke se fue a casa alrededor de las 10 PM. Naruto tuvo que sacarlo de lo contrario hubiera trabajado toda la noche. Tomó el camino más largo a casa para que el conducir le aclarara sus pensamientos, que estaban llenos de figuras e ideas. _¿Cómo puedo trabajar tranquilamente en mi propia maldita casa? Esa niña siempre me está acechando_, pensó con enfado. De hecho, trabajar era imposible en su casa. No sólo tenía que lidiar con una niña pegajosa, si no, que también tenía que mantener alejadas a las niñeras para que no se le aventaran encima. Las últimas diez niñeras o más, le prestaban más atención a él que a la niña que tenían que vigilar. _¿No habrá fin a mi sufrimiento?_ Y tampoco ayudaba que la amiga de Gaara apareciera repentinamente en la puerta de su casa. Algo raro pasaba, Sasuke lo podía sentir. Pensó en la conversación que tuvo con Karin antes.

"¿Estás segura?" Sasuke le preguntó con escepticismo. En realidad no le importaba el estatus y la condición de la mujer en la sociedad, pero ella no lucía como una heredera para él."

"Aquí hay una foto", dijo Karin, sosteniendo un pedazo de papel. "Conseguí esto de los registros de la policía."

"Esa es una niña de 3 años.", señaló Sasuke secamente.

"Mira su cabello. Ella es la única Hyuuga con el pelo de color. Al igual que con los Uchiha, los Hyuuga normalmente tienen cabello oscuro. Hiashi al parecer se casó con una novia de pelo azul. Es como si, imagina si te casarás con Haruno. Tendrías pequeños Uchihas pelirosas ", agregó con malicia.

"Cállate",

"De todos modos, felicitaciones", dijo Karin, de pie y poniendo su mano en la cadera. Había un brillo familiar de celos en sus ojos. "Tienes a una ex-heredera en tu casa, la cual se supone no debería estar en el país."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" 

"Según mi fuente, ella está viviendo actualmente en Francia con su hermana. Ella le preguntó a su jefe - quien es cercano al sobrino de Hiashi -. Acerca de qué hacia Hinata en Japón actualmente, y su jefe le dijo que Hinata no había regresado a Japón. Ella también me dijo que Hyuuga Neji canceló todas sus citas y voló a Francia esta mañana. Creo que algo está pasando. "

Sasuke aparcó su coche en la calzada y se quedó allí por un tiempo. Él no quería involucrarse con lo que fuera que estaba pasando entre esa mujer y Gaara. Tendría que decirle el paradero de Gaara y después de eso le diría adiós.

Abrió la - se sorprendió al ver - puerta cerrada. Miyuki normalmente la abriría para él en el momento en que escuchaba su automóvil y se reunía con él en el umbral. Pero esa noche, no había ninguna niña esperando por él. Oyó un ruido procedente de la sala y se dirigió hacia allí. Viendo la televisión y acurrucadas juntas en el sofá estaban Miyuki y la Hyuuga. Las cejas de Sasuke se levantaron cuando Miyuki lo saludó con la mano.

La Hyuuga se puso de pie y se inclinó, "B-Buenas noches."

Escuchar

Leer fonéticamente

Diccionario

"Buenas noches", dijo Sasuke, sin inclinarse. Él la miró fijamente. Sus ojos eran diferentes de los de su padre. Aunque le dieron la misma impresión, como si ella pudiera ver a través de él. Pero en el buen sentido. Sus ojos eran suaves y cálidos, a diferencia de la fría mirada de su padre, su hermana y su primo. Sasuke se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando. Se aclaró la garganta y se volvió hacia su sobrina.

"Miyuki, la cena. Hyuuga, si no te importa hablemos en el comedor."

"E- Está bien", dijo amablemente. Miró a la niña a su lado y sonrió. "Así que tu nombre es Miyuki?"

Miyuki asintió y sonrió. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos ante este intercambio. Se preguntó al respecto, mientras caminaba hacia el comedor, las dos chicas lo seguían por detrás. Su sobrina, aunque estando muda, nunca falló al demostrar lo grosera que era con sus niñeras y los extraños. Ella no les respondía. Sasuke sonrió levemente. Su sobrina era toda una Uchiha. Cinco años de edad y ya era arrogante. _El abuelo estaría orgulloso_, pensó con sarcasmo.

Sasuke las observó a las dos mientras desempacaba la comida que había comprado en McDonald's. Miyuki nunca se apartaba del lado de la mujer e incluso la tomaba de la mano. No se había comportado de ese modo con nadie más que con él. A pesar de que ella no había tomado de su mano, ella siempre se adhería a él como una sanguijuela o se aferraba a sus piernas cada vez que quería.

Hinata miraba la comida que el Uchiha había comprado con inquietud - hamburguesas, papas fritas, helados y refrescos. Ella pensaba que no era saludable para un niño comer todo eso en a esa hora de la noche. "Uhm ... Uchiha-san -"

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" -le preguntó con desconfianza.

"Yo v-vio el escudo de la familia",

"Correcto", dijo, poniendo la hamburguesa con queso, papas fritas, helado y refrescos frente a Miyuki. Ella lo miró fijamente, como esperando algo más. "Olvidé comprar espagueti. Así que solo come eso."

Miyuki lució cabizbaja mientras mordía un pedazo de la hamburguesa con queso.

"Uchiha-san -"

"Sasuke. Llámame Sasuke", dijo, devorando a su hamburguesa BigMac. "¿Quieres una hamburguesa o papas fritas? Sírvete. No toques el helado, o ella te morderá."

"N-no, gracias. Yo estaba por decirle que ya hemos cenado. L-le cocine algo."

"Puedes cocinar?" Sasuke le preguntó sorprendido. Las niñas ricas, basado en sus encuentros con ellas, ni siquiera sabían cómo tostar pan.

"Si, yo puedo." Contestó Hinata.

"Pues al parecer no le gustó." Dijo él, apuntando a su sobrina quien ya había terminado su hamburguesa con queso y actualmente se empujaba las papas fritas a la boca. "Te ahogaras si comes así, Miyuki."

"Tienes una hija maravillosa Sasuke," murmuró Hinata sonriendo.

Sasuke casi se ahogó al escuchar eso. "Ella no es mía. Es la hija de mi hermano mayor. Él y su esposa murieron hace dos semanas. Se me designó como su guardián."

"Oh ... yo ... yo L-lamento escuchar eso ..."

"Hn."

"Debe h-h-haber sido duro para su sobrina el p-perder a sus padres", dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Así que estas buscando a Gaara?" Sasuke le preguntó, cambiando de tema. No creía poder lidiar con otra mujer llorando.

Hinata se limpió la comisura de sus ojos. "Así es. S-sabes dónde vive?"

"Él vive aquí también", Sasuke le informó. Él empezó a recoger la basura de la mesa, pero Miyuki aún estaba comiendo su helado así que esperó a que se lo terminara.

"E-En serio?"

"Técnicamente, él vive con sus padres. Pero a veces, cuando le da la gana se queda aquí. A él le gusta mi casa porque es tranquila y hay un tobogán", se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

"E-entonces él está con sus padres ahora?" Hinata preguntó esperanzada.

"No, él está en el Himalaya".

"Hi- ... Himalaya?"

"Así es",

"P-p-, pero ..." ella tartamudeó. _He viajado__ hasta aquí para nada. Estoy segura de que ellos me van a encontrar pronto. _"C-cuando v-va a volver?"

"Nadie sabe", respondió Sasuke con indiferencia. "Así es como es Gaara. Él viene y va como le plazca. Depende de su estado de ánimo. Pueden pasar varios meses hasta que él regrese."

_¿Qué debo hacer__ ahora?_, Hinata pensó con pánico. Ella se sorprendió cuando Sasuke habló.

"¿Ya acabaste?" -le preguntó a Miyuki.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Su rostro estaba grasiento y con comida.

"Puedes jugar ahora o algo así," dijo Sasuke, poniéndose de pie para limpiar la mesa.

Eso distrajo Hinata de sus pensamientos. "Um ... Disculpa, pero ... ya pasan de las 11.N-no debería e-ella ir a la cama ahora?"

"Realmente no puedo dejarla ir a la cama con el estómago todavía lleno, ¿o sí?"

"Oh ... tiene r-razón", dijo Hinata. "¿Qué tal si te limpiamos antes de jugar, Miyuki-chan? Y luego cepillamos tus dientes?"

_Estás desperdiciando el aliento_, Sasuke pensó antipático. _Esa niña odia estar limpia. A ella le gusta cuando está sucia._ Pero para su asombro, Miyuki asintió con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír. La Hyuuga le devolvió la sonrisa y le tendió la mano para que la niña la tomara. Miyuki la agarró.

"Vamos", dijo Hinata, y luego se volvió hacia Sasuke. "Si n-nos disculpas, Sasuke."

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. Se quedó mirando a la puerta después de que salieran. _Tengo que pensar rápido. Esa niña sigue sus instrucciones y la escucha. Decirle que haga algo normalmente me lleva unos minutos y ella no obedece hasta que le grito, pero sólo le tomó un segundo a la Hyuuga. Lo hizo sin esforzarse también ... Esto podría funcionar a mi favor. Tengo que pensar en esto a fondo._

Y así lo hizo. Se le ocurrió un plan mientras que limpiaba todo. Ellas estaban en el cuarto de baño cuando Sasuke entró al dormitorio de Miyuki y lo primero que notó fue el oso de peluche en el sofá. Lo levantó justo cuando las dos chicas salían del baño. Miyuki vestía una bata y haciendo caso omiso de su tío - fue directamente a su armario.

"Pececito esta limpio", dijo Sasuke, sosteniendo el oso de peluche.

"¿Pececito?" Hinata preguntó con curiosidad.

"El nombre del oso es pececito", él le aclaró mientras colocaba al oso en su lugar.

Hinata soltó una risita. "Lindo nombre".

Sasuke se apoyó en la pared y se cruzó de brazos. "¿Cuál es tu nombre? Hina?"

La sonrisa de Hinata desapareció y se ruborizó. "S- sí, Así es ..."

"¿Estás relacionada con el clan Hyuuga?"

"Um ... S-sí, soy p-pariente de e-ellos. P-p-pero d-distante"

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. Su tartamudeo había empeorado y se veía nerviosa. "Así que no estás involucrada en el negocio familiar?"

"N-no ... M-m-mi familia l-lleva una vida s-s-simple".

_Mentirosa_, Sasuke pensó. Pero_, ¿por qué mientes?_ Vio su equipaje en la habitación. Miyuki reapareció vistiendo su pijama azul y arrastró a Hinata hacia la cama, luego encendió la televisión.

"Hyuuga", él la llamó. Hinata saltó de la sorpresa. "¿Tienes un lugar donde quedarte?"

"Um ... bueno ... n-no", respondió ella con una expresión preocupada.

"¿Entonces por qué no te quedas aquí, por ahora?" sugirió. "Además, ya es tarde. No puedo dejar que andes por ahí sola a esta hora."

"En v-verdad? P-puedo?" dijo, aliviada. Miyuki lucía encantada.

"Por supuesto", aseguró Sasuke. Hizo una pausa antes de continuar. "Pero si te parece bien, puedes permanecer aquí hasta que Gaara regrese."

"Eso ... eso sería estupendo!" Hinata dijo alegremente."P-pero- estás seguro? Yo ... yo no q-quisiera ser una molestia..."

"No lo serás", aseguró. "Y mi sobrina le agradas mucho."

Hinata miró a Miyuki y se sonrieron la una a la otra. _Dos pueden jugar este juego, Hyuuga. No me puedes usar sin que yo te use también._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><span>Nota de la Traductora:<span> _Lo lamento! se que me he tardado horrores pero fue por mis problemas de teclado, este capitulo lo tenia desde el jueves pero por un error, al querer guardarlo la pagina se actualizo y se borro todo lo que habia escrito... me dio un coraje que ni se imaginan! haha pero bueno espero que les guste este capitulo para el martes sin falta tengo el siguiente ya que estoy feliz de anunciar... tendre nueva computadora! yay por mi :P haha. Muchas gracias por sus reviews! recibi creo que 14! me alegre tanto! haha si sigo asi estare a la par de la escritora quien recibe creo 16 por capitulo minimo:3 no estoy segura si es en el proximo o en el que le sigue al proximo pero ya se acerca el capitulo que me hizo llorar._

_Agradezco a:_

_Nooyr-chan_

_maribelteka_

_biankis uchiha_

_kamiry hatake_

_Keemy Lovegood_

_Hyacint Mtz_

_Kristall Blauw_

_yue yuna_

_Airi-Hyuga_

_Niki Hyuga_

_nathita_

_Belicov_

_poison girl 29_

_Lorss_

_hinata-kuran_

_hina08_

_Liz.I´m_

_Sarah-Gothic_

_linkywata_

_alexandra_

_Ups! me equivoque! fueron 20 haha las quiero chicas! espero sus reviews ansiosa! Matta nee!_


	8. Capitulo 7

Autora: **snappers.**

Traductora: **Sairiko.**

_Naruto no es de mi propiedad._

_Advertencia: **Lenguaje fuerte (malas palabras)**_

Cometí un error en el capitulo pasado, este es el siete y el otro el seis... rayos! no se en donde traigo la cabeza x)

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 7 <span>

.

.

.

Una brisa fresca entraba desde las ventanas abiertas, las nubes se movían lentamente y los rayos del sol bañaban la habitación en luz dorada. Era un día luminoso, cálido, pero el ambiente en el salón estaba tan frío como en la Antártida. El hombre en el sillón miró a la joven sentada en el sofá delante de él. Ella valientemente desafió la mirada implacable del hombre como siempre lo hacía.

"Dime en dónde está." Le exigió el hombre de manera tranquila.

"Tendrás que matarme primero." Contestó en tono desafiante.

El hombre cerró los ojos, contó del uno al diez y respondió. "No es prudente poner a prueba mi paciencia, señorita."

"Relájate, papá", dijo Hanabi, rodando los ojos. "Sólo estaba bromeando".

"¿CREES QUE ESTO ES UNA BROMA?" Hiashi rugió furioso. "¡Tu hermana ha desaparecido!"

"ELLA NO ESTÄ PERDIDA!" Hanabi rugió en respuesta. "ELLA SE FUE PORQUE NO ESTA DE ACUERDO CON QUE QUIERAS CONTROLAR SU VIDA Y YO LA APOYO!"

"NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ!"

"ENTONCES NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ A MI TAMBIEN!"

En un rincón de la habitación, Hyuuga Neji suspiró. Su tío y su hija menor se llevaban muy bien porque eran muy parecidos en todos los sentidos. Sin embargo, ambos eran obstinados.

"Dime dónde está Hinata ahora, Hanabi", preguntó Hiashi otra vez, manteniendo su temperamento bajo control.

"¿Por qué?" -preguntó con vehemencia. "Para que la puedas casar con ese gordo bastardo?"

"Hanabi!" reprochó Hiashi.

"No voy a dejar que le hagas eso a mi hermana! Ella se merece un hombre con abdominales y no a alguien con una enorme barriga. Parece una mujer embarazada!"

"Creo que estoy teniendo una crisis de migraña", murmuró Hiashi jadeante. "Neji, hablr con ella. Hazla entrar en razon".

"Hablo en serio, padre," Hanabi exclamó a la figura que se alejaba. "No puedes arreglar su matrimonio! Esto no es la época samurai o algo así!"

Pero su padre ya había salido de la habitación. Se dejó caer en el sofá y vio que su primo se le unió.

"¿Y bien?" Neji preguntó.

"Bien, ¿qué?"

"¿No vas a incluirme en el secreto?"

"Le prometí no decirle a nadie"

"Incluso a mi?"

Hanabi lo miró fijamente, contemplando si podía confiar en el.  
>"Abes que estoy de su lado", le recordó-. "He estado tratando de mantener la mente de tu padre fuera de ese asunto. Si te sirve de consuelo, nada es definitivo. Al menos no por el momento. Los dos clanes siguen... negociando".<p>

"Negociar mi culo", gruñó Hanabi. "Sabes que una vez que algo se le mete en la cabeza a mi padre no hay forma de detenerlo."

"Te lo dije", reiteró Neji. "Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo. Pero no creo poder ayudarlas si no sé lo que ustedes dos están planeando. Sí, ya sé que tu y tu hermana están tramando algo."

"Que astuto eres, Niichan", dijo Hanabi con sarcasmo. "Pero no, no hay plan."

"¿En serio?" él contestó cínicamente. "Me parece difícil de creer. Sin embargo, puedes al menos decirme dónde se encuentra?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Tu hermana nunca ha estado por su cuenta. Ella ni siquiera sabe cómo manejar un auto. Y hay gente ahí fuera que se aprovechan de mujeres jóvenes, inocentes e ingenuas. Te prometo que no voy a molestarla si me dices dónde está. Sólo voy a cuidar de ella para asegurarme de que no pase nada malo. "

"Bien", suspiró Hanabi con resignación. Ella también estaba preocupada por dejar que su hermana mayor fuera sola, sobre todo porque Hinata era demasiado crédula. "Ella está en Japón."

"Japón? Entonces debe haber usado otro nombre", reflexionó Neji. "Y dijiste que esto no fue planeado."

"Está bien, si lo fue", confesó finalmente. "Quiero ayudar a mi hermana. No hay nada malo con eso".

"¿Es demasiado si preguntó qué hace aya?"

"No, para nada!" exclamó alegremente, rezando para que eso fuera cierto. "Fue a ver a su novio!"

Neji la miró fijamente. "¿Estas bromeando?."

"No. No, bromeo. Por supuesto que querrá discutir acerca de su inminente" matrimonio arreglado "con su novio_." Eso si lo encuentra._

"Ella no tiene novio", insistió Neji.

"Sí, lo tiene"

"¿Quién?" Neji se burló. "Inuzuka? Aburame? ¿O, por dios, Rock Lee?"

Hanabi miró a su primo mayor. "¿De verdad crees que Neechan sólo conoce a pocos hombres? Bueno, déjame decirte, conoció a un hombre. A ella le gustó y a él le gustó ella. Mi hermana es bonita y atrae a los hombres."

"Por supuesto", coincidió Neji. "Cuando se conocieron?"

"El año pasado, creo."

"¿Lo conosco?"

"No lo creo. Él es pobre. Es por eso que ella no dijo nada."

"¿Él es francés?"

"Japonés".

"¿Entonces se conocieron aquí, en Francia? Si él es pobre, ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí?"

Neji vio como su prima se removió junto a él con aire de culpabilidad. "No me preguntes. Yo ni siquiera sé cómo se llama... y Neechan no… me dijo nada mas."

Vio a Neji sonreir lentamente. "Estás mintiendo".

"Maldito seas", ella puso mala cara. "Deberías haber sido un fiscal".

Neji se rió, se puso de pie y revolvió el pelo del Hanabi. "Espero que su plan funcione. Sea cual sea."

.

.

.

A miles de kilómetros de distancia, Hyuuga Hinata se sentó de golpe. Oyó un grito. Se levantó de la cama, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Miyuki. A medida que se acercaba, Uchiha Sasuke salió de su habitación. Hinata se sonrojó al verlo usando solo un par de boxers

"Yo me encargo", pronunció, somnoliento cuando la vio, después entró a la habitación.

Hinata notó el enorme bastón de caramelo que él llevaba. Curiosa, lo siguió.

"Toma", dijo Sasuke, ofreciendole el bastón de caramelo a Miyuki. Ella no lo aceptó y lloró aún más fuerte. "¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?"

"Yo ... yo s-se qué la hara parar," dijo Hinata, dando un paso hacia adelante.

"¿Qué?" Sasuke gritó.

Hinata levantó Miyuki y acomodo a la niña que lloraba, en sus brazos. "Shhh... está bien. Está bien... Fue sólo una pesadilla ..."

Sasuke vio con incredulidad como su sobrina dejó de llorar. La Hyuuga le acariciaba el pelo mientras le murmuraba palabras de consuelo. _Esas eran el tipo de cosas que las madres hacían. Bueno, que mierda!. ¿Cómo voy a saber eso? Ni siquiera soy un padre_, Sasuke pensó. Estaba a punto de dejar la habitación cuando Hinata le preguntó algo.

"Q-que fue todo eso?"

Sasuke se volvió. Ella estaba metiendo una Miyuki ahora dormida en la cama. "Ella estaba con sus padres cuando murieron."

Hinata estaba horrorizada. Ella miró a la cara llena de lágrimas de la niña. ¡Qué cosa tan terrible para que le suceda a alguien tan joven. "¿Es por eso que ella no puede hablar?"

"Sí,"

"Y ella ... ella ha estado teniendo pesadillas?"

"Cada día",

"Y-¿Q-qué haces?" preguntó en voz baja, desviando la mirada de la figura en la puerta.

"Le doy caramelos o chocolates", Sasuke se encogió de hombros como si fuera una cosa normal el hacerlo. "Pero cuando ella no quiere...La dejo ser."

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con horror. Ella lo miró, ignorando que llevaba boxers solamente. "¿T-Tu… la dejas llorando?"

"Ella se detiene una vez que se cansa", bostezó Sasuke. "Deberías irte a dormir."

"¿E-está bien si me quedo con ella?"

"Como quieras", murmuró con voz cansada cuando salía de la habitación.

Hinata miró a la niña por mucho tiempo, mientras acariciába su cabeza. Aun no estaba segura del por qué mintió sobre su verdadera identidad, pero esperaba que Sasuke Uchiha lo entendiera. Después de todo ambos venían de familias que daban por hecho la felicidad de sus hijos. _Pero ... Sasuke Uchiha. No sé nada de él. No estoy tan bien informada como Hanabi cuando se trata de saber quién es quién en la alta sociedad._ Pero había descubierto una cosa, Sasuke Uchiha no podía hacerse cargo de su sobrina. Hinata aún estaba conmocionada desde que se enteró de que él dejaba que Miyuki llorará durante horas e incluso le daba dulces a mitad de la noche. Sintió pena por la niña. Pensó en sus propios problemas y se dio cuenta de que parecían tan insignificantes comparados con los que Miyuki estaba pasando. _No te preocupes, Miyuki-chan. Ya que me tengo que quedar aquí, mientras tanto, yo me ocuparé de ti. _

_._

Sasuke miró al techo con el seño fruncido. Él era un genio. Se destacaba en todo - académicamente, en deportes, negocios, etc- Por lo tanto, era natural que se sentiera indignado y se negara a admitir que él no servía para algo, y eso era: cuidar niños. A pesar de que normalmente odiaba recibir ayuda no deseada de otras personas, cuando vio a la Hyuuga con su sobrina ayer por la noche, sintió que una presión enorme le fue quitada de sus hombros. Se sentía aliviado de que alguien mas estuviera lidiando con una niña, obviamente, con problemas.

La puerta de su habitacion se abrio y Miyuki entró. Sasuke le dio un rápido vistazo antes de regresar la mirada al techo. Por alguna razón, a Miyuki le gustaba pasar un rato en su habitación cada mañana.

Ella se sentó en su cama y se puso a ver televisión. Sasuke suspiró. _No creo poder seguir haciendo esto, Itachi._

_._

_._

Hinata estaba en la cocina a la mañana siguiente cuando escuchó la voz de Uchiha Sasuke acercándose. Probablemente se encontraba hablando con su sobrina. Ella estaba sirviendo un vaso de leche para Miyuki cuando los dos llegaron.

"Córtate el cabello." Le dijo irritado. Miyuki lo seguía por detrás, cabizbaja. "Me pides que haga eso todos los días cuando yo te he dicho que no puedo."

"Buenos días Miyuki-chan."Hinata saludó alegremente. "Sasuke-kun. Prepare el desayuno."

"No te hubieras molestado." Dijo Sasuke, mirando hacia la mesa.

"E-es lo menos que podía hacer. H-has sido tan a-amable al ofrecerme una habitación en tu hermosa casa, que quería pagártelo c-cocinando y cuidando a tu sobrina m-mientras estas en el trabajo. Sera mi forma de agradecimiento."

Sasuke la miró y vio sinceridad brillando en sus ojos. " Con que es así?"

Hinata sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Sasuke deliberó durante un tiempo y luego tomo una decisión. Sacó su billetera de su bolsillo. "Te diré algo, lleva de paseo a Miyuki. No ha salido de esta casa desde que llegó aquí. Llévala al salón de belleza a que se corte el pelo y cómprale todo lo que ella quiera."

Le entregó una tarjeta de crédito a Hinata. "D-de acuerdo. Nos divertiremos."

"Tengo coches que puedes usar pero Miyuki se pone nerviosa si va sola en el asiento trasero, así que es mejor si se van en taxi." Recitó. Ese había sido uno de los recordatorios de Sakura antes de que ella y Naruto se fueran de luna de miel.

"Entiendo." Hinata asintió. "Cuidaré bien de ella, no te preocupes."

"Mis números están en la cocina. ¿Los viste?" Sasuke preguntó. Ella asintió otra vez. "Llámame si pasa algo. Me tengo que ir."

"O-oh, no d-desayunaras primero?" le preguntó mientras él salía corriendo de la cocina.

"Comeré en la oficina." Contestó sin detener su andar.

Hinata y Miyuki lo siguieron hasta la puerta de enfrente. " P-puedo comprar alimentos con esto?"

Sasuke se detuvo y respiró hondo antes de dar la vuelta y encararla. " Compra lo que sea."

"E-está bien." Hinata asintió torpemente.

Sin decir nada más Sasuke subió a su coche y se fue. La mano de Miyuki se elevo a modo de despedida. _Ni siquiera se despidió de su sobrina_, Hinata pensó tristemente.

"Ne, Miyuki-chan, el clima esta bueno. ¿Estas emocionada por salir?"

Miyuki mostró su primera sonrisa del día y asintió con entusiasmo.

.

.

.

Sasuke estaba escribiendo notas del documento que estaba leyendo cuando su teléfono móvil sonó. Era un número desconocido.

"¿Si?" contestó.

"H-hola… soy yo, Hina." Le dijo la Hyuuga innecesariamente y que Sasuke reconoció de inmediato su tartamudeo.

Sasuke miró el reloj. Sólo habían pasado dos horas desde que salió de la casa. "¿Qué paso?"

"N-nada. Yo s-solo llamaba para decir que ya vamos en camino, y-ya conseguimos un taxi y el numero de su placa es…"

Ella le dijo el número de placa y el nombre del conductor. Sasuke estaba estupefacto.

"L-lo anotaste?"

Aclarándose la garganta, mintió. "Si"

"B-bueno. A-adiós."

Sasuke miro su celular fijamente y negó con la cabeza. "Eso fue raro."

Pero la rareza de la Hyuuga continuo plagándolo todo el día. Un par de horas después, ella llamó de nuevo.

"Miyuki-chan s-se acaba de cortar el cabello. Se ve tan bonita! Como sea, iremos a comer ahora. M-me pregunto si te gustaría acompañarnos? P-para que vieras el nuevo corte de Miyuki-chan."

"No" Sasuke negó rotundamente.

"E-está bien. E-entonces llamaré después. Bye!"

Antes de que Sasuke e pudiera decir que no lo hiciera, ella colgó. "Que molesta."

"¿Quién?"

Sasuke miro al frente. Naruto entró a su oficina, el llevaba cajas de almuerzo. "La amiga de Gaara es extraña."

Naruto se echó a reír, divertido. "Si, bueno ¿Qué esperabas? Gaara también es extraño."

La Hyuuga volvió a llamar después de la comida para decirle en donde Miyuki y ella hacían sus compras. Esa fue la última gota para Sasuke.

"Hyuuga."

"¿S-si?"

"Deja de llamarme y decirme tonterías. Soy un hombre muy ocupado."

"L-lo siento tanto! N-no quería m-molestarte. E-es solo que… tu sobrina esta e-emocionada y -."

"Nos vemos en la noche." La interrumpió Sasuke impaciente. "Hasta entonces no me molestes."

Sasuke colgó. Después de eso, ella dejo de llamarlo. Sin embargo, comenzó a mandarle mensajes de texto, diciéndole en dónde estaban, que habían comprado y que regresarían a la casa porque Miyuki estaba exhausta.

"Que persona tan molesta." Sasuke gruñó mientras apagaba su móvil. "Y no es una mentirosa muy consistente. Ella me dijo que era un pariente lejano de los Hyuuga y que vivía una vida simple y sin embargo, llevó esa niña a aquel centro comercial de primera clase."

"Una vez llevé a Sakura allí," Naruto dijo con tristeza. "Y jamás lo volveré a hacer otra vez. Los zapatos y las bolsas que compró me costaron una fortuna! Como sea, sólo dile que sabes que está mintiendo."

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. "Me estoy divirtiendo."

"Bastardo, es la novia de Gaara!"

"Y? No es como si quisiera acostarme con ella."

"Suena como una persona muy amable."

"Escucha," Sasuke dijo, enderezándose en su asiento. "Tengo que concentrarme en mi trabajo. La niña se siente cómoda con ella y se qué- a pesar de que ella miente acerca de su identidad- es confiable. A demás, básicamente, ella se ofreció a ser su niñera así que… solo le dejare la niña a ella."

Naruto se puso de pie con cansancio. "Sigo pensando que estás aprovechándote de ella. Ya me voy. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Sólo vete." Espetó. _Realmente no me estoy aprovechando de la amabilidad de la Hyuuga. En primer lugar, nunca debió haberme mentido_, pensó.

.

.

.

"Miyuki-chan" Hinata llamó suavemente a la niña acurrucada en el sofá. " Es hora de dormir."

Miyuki, quien lucía un nuevo corte con fleco que enmarcaba su rostro en forma de corazón, sacudió su cabeza y miró por la ventana.

"Algo debió haber pasado en la oficina y tío Sasuke se quedó."

Miyuki apretó aun más al Sr. Pececito y miró fijamente la televisión.

"¿Quieres esperar a tu tío?" Hinata le preguntó, sentándose al lado de Miyuki, quien asintió." Ok, esperemos al tío Sasuke."

Pero pasada la media noche, Miyuki se quedó dormida rápidamente en el sofá y aun no llegaba Sasuke. Hinata cargo a la niña y la llevó a su cama. Dejó a Miyuki y puso un dispositivo, en la mesilla de noche, que le permitiría escucharla cuando tuviera una pesadilla.

Una vez en su habitación, Hinata miró su celular, Hanabi había estado llamando. No podía decirle a su hermana dónde estaba y que estaba haciendo. Estaba segura que Hanabi le diría que se fuera de una vez de ahí. Pero Hinata no podía abandonar a Miyuki_. Tengo que hacer algo, me iré una vez que sepa que Uchiha Sasuke pueda cuidar de su sobrina._

Y con sus ideas resueltas, le envió un mensaje de texto a su hermana: _No puedo hablar contigo ahora. Llegué sana y salva. Todo está bien. Te amo._

_._

_._

_ ._

* * *

><p><span>Nota de la traductora:<span> _Hola hola! ahh que les parecio? a mi todos los capitulos me gustan pero este en particular es como que de relleno por asi decirlo haha pero! no se preocupen que el proximo capitulo esta buenisiimo y estoy segura que odiaran a Sasuke con todo su corazon! haha ese es el unico adelanto que les dare asi que no se lo pierdan! jijiji. Estoy de buen humor, ya tengo compu nueva, aunque es chiquita y aun tengo que acostumbrarme a escribir bien con las teclas, por otra parte espero que i otra compu tenga arreglo u.u le pido a Kami que asi sea :P_

_Agradesco enormemente a:_

_Lorss._

_Niki Hyuga_

_Liz.I´m_

_aiko namikaze_

_poison girl 29: Creeme que yo tambien me hago esas preguntas, y me muero por saber que pasara! debemos esperar a que la autora actualice u.u espero que lo haga pronto._

_Hyacint Mtz_

_biankis uchiha_

_Sarah-Gothic_

_maribelteka_

_natika-kun_

_okashira janeth._

_Gracias chicas! _

_P.D. Dejen reviews! haha ayudenme a cumplir mi meta de alcanzar a la autora :P antes del capitulo nueve debo sobrepasar los 100 reviews! o.0! Lo conseguire? jiji contribuyan, asi me haran feliz y actualizare mas rapido :P haha Cuidense! xoxo._


	9. Capitulo 8

Autora: **snappers**

Hola! pues aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, algo me dice que odiaran mucho a Sasuke kukuku! Será interesante ver sus comentarios en los reviews! ya que me alegra informar que a partir de ahora... empieza lo bueno! Disfrutenlo!

Naruto no es Mío.

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 8<span>

.

.

.

Durante los próximos días, Sasuke Uchiha rara vez estaba en casa. Se levantaba antes que los demás y volvía a casa cuando todos los demás ya estaban dormidos. Las pocas horas que estaba en casa, siempre estaba de mal humor. Se molestaba con Miyuki por cualquier cosa, por mínima que fuera. Trataba a Hyuuga Hinata como una empleada. Aunque ella no se quejaba – ya que se había ofrecido voluntariamente para cuidar de su sobrina, después de todo – pero pensaba que un "por favor" y un "gracias" sería bueno.

Pero la falta de modales por parte de Sasuke Uchiha era la última cosa en su mente en ese momento. Ella estaba preocupada por Miyuki. Recientemente, la niña estaba menos enérgica, melancólica y triste. Hinata creía que era porque Miyuki extrañaba a sus padres o…a su tío. Dudó acerca de lo último. De alguna manera, no creía posible que ningún niño se apegara tanto a un hombre como Sasuke Uchiha. Sin embargo, Hinata supuso que si Miyuki se parecía a su tío, entonces lo más probable es que Sasuke se pareciera a su hermano mayor. Sasuke le recordaba a Miyuki de su padre. Físicamente, al menos, esperaba. Hinata tenía curiosidad de ver al padre de Miyuki, pero no había fotografías y ella estaba demasiado asustada como para husmear en la casa de alguien más. Se le ocurrió una solución, sin embargo. Una fuente de información mucho mejor que la de Google.

"Ino-chan!" Hinata llamó a la mujer rubia que acababa de entrar en Mc Donald´s. "¡Por aquí!"

"Hinata-chan!" chilló Ino encantada, mientras abrazaba a su amiga. "¿Por qué no me habías llamado antes?"

Hinata sonrió con alegría mientras se sentaban. "Oh... un montón de cosas han sucedido."

"¿En serio?" Ino preguntó, mirando a Hinata con curiosidad. "¿Así que lo encontraste?"

"Encontré la casa, pero él no estaba allí"

"¿Y?"

"Bueno ... su amigo tuvo la gentileza de ofrecerme una habitación"

"Así que estás viviendo allí ahora mismo con el amigo de ese tipo?"

"Sí, hasta que Gaara-kun regrese"

Ino se estremeció. "Todavía no puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto. De todos los hombres, ¿por qué Gaara? Es espeluznante".

"Él es una persona muy agradable", defendió Hinata."Una vez que lo conoces."

"Si tu lo dices ... Pero suficiente sobre él. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Le has tomado gusto a esta comida?"

Pero antes de que Hinata pudiera dar una respuesta, una distracción llegó en forma de Miyuki. Ella había estado jugando en la zona de juegos de la tienda y estaba sudando. Ella se sentó obedientemente junto a Hinata y miró fijamente a Ino.

"Se te ofrece algo, personita?"

"Miyuki-chan, aquí", Hinata sonrió mientras le limpiaba la cara pegajosa a la niña.

"¿La conoces?" Ino le preguntó, asombrada.

"Ella viene conmigo", dijo Hinata luego le preguntó a Miyuki, "¿Tienes hambre?"

Sin apartar los ojos de Ino, Miyuki asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Caramba! Me olvidé de presentarlas. Ino-chan, esta es Miyuki-chan. Miyuki-chan, ella es Ino-san. Saluda, Miyuki-chan".

Miyuki se escondió detrás de Hinata y agitó una mano a modo de saludo. Ino levantó las cejas.

"Ella esta muda", explicó Hinata silenciosamente.

"Ah", asintió Ino.

"Bueno, ya todas tenemos hambre, voy a ir por la comida. Miyuki-chan, quédate aquí ¿de acuerdo?"

Hinata se fue para ordenar la comida, dejando un silencio incómodo en la mesa.

Miyuki continuó mirando fijamente a Ino, quien lanzaba miradas fugaces a la niña. Ino comenó a sentirse incómoda asi que decidió tomar la iniciativa.

"Hola", dijo sonriendo.

Miyuki salió disparada de su silla y salió corriendo.

"La asustaste, ¿verdad?" Hinata le preguntó en broma cuando ella y Miyuki regresaron a los pocos minutos.

"No, no lo hice", dijo Ino, agarrando una hamburguesa con queso."¿De quién es hija, de todos modos? Ella me resulta familiar."

"Eso es lo que quería preguntarte,"

"Ella no es mía", bromeó Ino.

"Pero puede que conoscas a su tío"

"¿Por qué? ¿Quién es su tío?"

"Sasuke Uchiha".

A Ino se le cayó la mandíbula. "Cállate".

"Así que lo conoces?"

"¿Conocerlo?" Ino preguntó con amargura. "Por supuesto que lo conozco. Sasuke Uchiha era mi príncipe azul, fue mi primer amor, yo le di mi todo -..."

Hinata cubrió las orejas de Miyuki. Los ojos de la niña se abrieron con curiosidad. "Ino-chan, por favor, para".

"- Pero al final eligió a mi mejor amiga en vez de a mí."

"Lo siento mucho",

"Pero no hablemos de eso!"

Hinata asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, sí. Estoy de acuerdo."

"¿Estás seguro de que es su sobrina?" Ino preguntó, señalando a Miyuki. "Ella podría ser su hija ilegítima que están manteniendo en secreto. Y no me sorprendería. Sasuke es un mujerie-*"

"Estoy segura!" Hinata interrumpió justo a tiempo. Ella estaba en lo cierto. Su amiga conocía a Sasuke. Pero no de la manera que ella esperaba. La información que Ino sabía no era muy apropiada para discutir en presencia de una niña de cinco años de edad. "Él dijo que el padre de Miyuki era su hermano mayor."

"Oh, Dios mío ..." murmuró tristemente Ino. "Me enteré de lo sucedido. Itachi era un buen hombre."

"¿Lo conoces?"

"En realidad no, pero me encontré con él un par de veces",

"¿Los dos hermanos se parecían entre sí?"

"Sí", asintió Ino pensativa. "Recuerdo haber tenido problemas tratando de decidir quién era más guapo."

Hinata miró a Miyuki. Acaso ella se aferraba a la única persona que se parecía a su padre? Pero Sasuke Uchiha parecía no estar dispuesto a aceptar la paternidad pronto y asumir la responsabilidad de cuidar de su única sobrina.

"Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo con la sobrina de Sasuke?" Ino preguntó de repente mientras jugaba con sus papas fritas. Ella levantó la vista y vio la expresión de Hinata. "No me digas que ... Estás viviendo con él!"

"B-bueno ..." murmuró Hinata inquieta, evitando la mirada de Ino.

Ino la señaló acusadoramente. "Estas tartamudeando! Hyuuga Hinata, dime ahora o te juro que llamaré a Neji!"

"Sí, yo vivo en su casa"

Ino exclamó dramáticamente.

"P-, pero no en la f-forma que tu piensas", explicó Hinata rápidamente. "Vivimos bajo un mismo techo, eso es todo. Su cuarto -. Quiero decir -. El dormitorio principal se encuentra en el ala derecha de la casa y la mía está en el ala izquierda de modo que no es como si nosotros compartieramos el mismo cuarto de baño o algo asi. A demás, que rara vez nos vemos el uno al otro, ya que siempre está en el trabajo. "

"Sal de ahí,"

"Eh?"

"Hinata", dijo Ino, agarrando sus manos. "Ese tipo es un conocido playboy. Él- ".

Dejó de hablar al momento en que Hinata comenzó a sonrojarse y reír. "Ino-chan, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿De verdad crees que él se interesaría en mi?"

Ino gimió con desesperación. "Vamos a tener esta discusion otra vez ? Hinata, eres probablemente la única persona que piensa que no eres hermosa."

"Yo sé que no lo soy", dijo tímidamente Hinata.

"Esto, aquí", exclamó Ino, agarrando los hombros de Hinata. "Esto hará que Sasuke Uchiha se interese."

"Le gustan las mujeres tímidas?"

"A él le gustan todas ", respondió Ino con desdén. "Incluso hay un rumor de que se acuesta con su secretaria."

Hinata cubrió las orejas de Miyuki nuevamente.

"Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que, tienes que tener cuidado. He leído acerca de esto un millón de veces en las novelas románticas y visto en las películas de comedia románticas. Acerca de una mujer ingenua, joven y dulce quien se convierte en el objetivo de un ardiente, y guapisimo hombre. Y Sasuke Uchiha es una máquina sexual andante... "

Hinata se sonrojó profusamente. "Y-yo creo que deberíamos dejar de hablar de eso, Ino-chan. Hay una niña aquí."

"Sal de ahí", repitio Ino, esta vez en serio.

"No puedo",

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, estoy esperando a Gaara-kun ..."

"Esperalo en otro lugar!" Ino sugirió. "O mejor aún, encuentra a alguien más adecuado".

"Y no puedo dejarla", añadió Hinata, poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros de Miyuki.

"Hinata, ella no es su responsabilidad", señaló Ino suavemente.

"No, pero la persona responsable de ella es muy irresponsable así que ... tengo que hacer esto", declaró a su amiga.

"Tu familia se asustará si se enteran de esto"

"Pero no les diras, ¿verdad?"

"Duh, soy tu amiga o no?"

"No sólo eres mi amiga", sonrió Hinata. "Tú eres mi hermana del alma."

Las dos amigas se abrazaron y Miyuki sonrió al verlas.

.

xXx

.

Sasuke creía en fantasmas. A pesar de no haber visto uno aun, él creía que existían. Pero a diferencia de su mejor amigo Naruto, Sasuke no les tenía miedo. Ya estaban muertos, después de todo. ¿Qué podrían hacer? Sin embargo, Sasuke dedujo que los fantasmas tenían diferentes formas de torturar a los vivos. Su hermano Itachi, por ejemplo, había estado interrumpiendo sus sueños en los últimos días. Sasuke soñaba con esos momentos en los que Itachi estaba allí para él, sus altas y bajas, y cuando él lo protegía de su padre._ ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer, Itachi?  
><em>  
>Oyó que la puerta de enfrente se abrió.<em> Ellas están de vuelta<em>, pensó. Se apresuró a empacar su maleta de viaje y bajó a la sala donde la Hyuuga y su sobrina estaban.

"Algún día tendrás una amiga como ella también", Hinata le decía a Miyuki mientras desempaquetaban los juguetes que compró.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta. A la vista de su tío, Miyuki corrió hacia él y se engancho a sí misma en su pierna, como de costumbre.

"E-estás aquí?" Hinata preguntó. _Miyuki-chan es tan linda cada vez que hace eso. Si sólo su tío pudiera notarlo_, pensó a regañadientes.

"Sólo vine a hacer las maletas", dijo con indiferencia-. "Voy a viajar a Singapur esta noche y volveré mañana por la tarde."

Miyuki soltó la pierna de su tío por un tiempo mientras agarraba uno de sus juguetes. Luego lo levantó en frente de Sasuke. Se trataba de una muñeca Barbie nueva.

"Quiere que le digas que está bonita.", explicó Hinata, viendo la expresion en blanco de Sasuke.

Pero Sasuke no era de los que facilmente daban cumplidos a una persona o... juguete. "Esa es la peor muñeca jamás inventada. Te desheredaré si la idolatras. Gracias a dios no eres rubia."

Antes de que Hinata pudiera expresar su indignación por su mala educación, fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

"Miyuki-chan! Miyuki-chan! Miyuki-chan, ¿dónde estás?" Un hombre con el pelo rubio brillante, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y pantalones vaqueros entró a la casa. Sonreía alegremente al ver a Miyuki. "Miyuki-chan, el tío Naruto ya está aquí! Vine con tu tio hace rato, pero no estabas."

Él abrió los brazos para ella y Miyuki se acercó a él con timidez.

"¡Wow! ¿Tienes un nuevo corte de pelo! Miyuki-chan es tan linda!" le susurró mientras la abrazaba. Miyuki le enseñó la muñeca. "¿Qué es esto Oh, una Barbie Sabes, yo solía fantasear con ella -."

"Naruto!" Sasuke advirtió, mirándolo.

"Rayos! ... Relájate, ¿quieres? Iba a decir que solía fantasear con con ella mutilada. Me gustaba jugar a la guerra y ella siempre fue la víctima de las minas terrestres explosivas. Mi abuelo coleccionaba Barbies por alguna extraña razón ..."

"Tu abuelo es un escritor de pornografía", murmuró Sasuke, exasperado.

Hinata se ruborizó. ¿Cómo podía hablar de porno teniendo a su sobrina de 5 años a su lado? Pero no podía evitar estar encantada por el súbito invitado. Él sabía cómo tratar a un niño y era muy alegre. Hinata se preguntaba quién era. Ella se asustó y se ruborizó fuertemente cuando el rubio notó su prescencia junto al sofá.

"¡Hola!" saludó amablemente. "Tu debes ser la... amiga de Gaara."

"H-hola ..." Hinata regresó tímidamente. Él es tan agradable.

"Vamos, idiota," dijo Sasuke impaciente. "Vamos a llegar tarde."

"Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, el mejor amigo de este bastardo. Lo siento, no hay tiempo para charlar. Vamos a llegar realmente tarde. Hay una emergencia en Singapur así que ... pero no te preocupes Miyuki-chan. Tío Sasuke estará de vuelta mañana ". Naruto balbuseaba mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal. Hinata los siguio, mientras que Miyuki estaba colgada en la pierna de Sasuke de nuevo.

"Sueltame", murmuró Sasuke hacia ella cuando llegaron al umbral. Miyuki lo miró por un segundo antes de obedecer.

"Sasuke, ella no quiere que te vayas", reprendió a Naruto.

Pero Sasuke ignoró a todos y se fue.

"¡Qué bastardo!", dijo Naruto en voz baja y Hinata no podía estar más de acuerdo. Naruto fue tras Sasuke, caminando hacia el coche de nuevo. Saludó a Miyuki. "Bye, Miyuki-chan!"

La triste niña le devolvió el saludo sin entusiasmo.

"¡Oh!" , Naruto exclamó un sorprendido. Él sonrió ampliamente. "Mira, Sasuke! Ella nos esta saludando! Saluda. ¡Andale! Despidete de ella."

Sasuke nunca le devolvió el saludo. Por primera vez en su vida, Hinata quiso recurrir a la violencia y golpear a ese despiadado imbécil.

xXx

Sasuke volvió al día siguiente, como era de esperar, de mal humor. Hinata pasó toda la tarde manteniendo a Miyuki lejos de su tío. Ya le había gritado a la niña dos veces. Sin embargo, Miyuki era persistente para llamar la atención de su tío. Ella se mantenía detrás de él a pesar de que él la rechazaba y la botaba en los brazos de Hinata. Ella le explicó a Miyuki el por qué su tio actuaba de esa manera, ya que estaba muy ocupado con el trabajo de la oficina. Y Hinata se sintió aliviada de que la niña entendiera. De alguna manera.

Hinata estaba cocinando la cena. Miyuki estaba sentada en el taburete de la cocina, jugando con el teléfono móvil de Hinata. Ella revolvia la salsa de la pasta, cuando sintió que algo tiraba de su delantal. Era Miyuki. Ella sostuvo el móvil para que Hinata lo viera. Era Hanabi, llamándola de nuevo.

"Gracias, Miyuki-chan", sonrió a la niña.

Miyuki regresó a su asiento y jugó con los juguetes desparramados en la isla de cocina*. Hinata le dio la espalda mientras contestaba el teléfono.

"¿_Qué te tomó tanto tiempo_?" su hermana demandó.

"Hola a ti también", dijo Hinata con paciencia. ¿Por qué todo el mundo estaba de mal humor ultimamente? "Estoy cocinando."

"_Estoy furiosa_",

"¿Por qué?"

"_Padre no me dejará ir a Nueva York para la semana de la moda. Me dijo: 'No irás hasta que tu hermana regrese_", dijo Hanabi en perfecta imitación de la voz de su padre. "_Como si necesitara su permiso de todos modos. Sólo quiero que descongele mis tarjetas de crédito y me deje viajar!"_

"Lamento eso."

"_Hmp ... no pasa nada. Sólo encuentra a ese tipo pronto y vuelve a casa. Te echo de menos_!"

"Yo también te extraño", dijo Hinata sonriendo suavemente. Pero esa sonrisa fue borrada de su cara cuando se dio la vuelta. Miyuki se había ido. Uh oh. "Hanabi, te llamo más tarde. Me tengo que ir."

Colgó, rezando para que nada malo pasará. Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde. Oyó un poderoso estruendo, seguido por una puerta asotada y un grito en el piso de arriba. Con su corazón latiendo fuertemente, Hinata apagó la estufa y corrió hacia el segundo piso.

"¿¡Crees que es divertido romper eso!" Sasuke gritó.

Había estado tratando de dormir durante horas y cuando finalmente lo había conseguido, oyó un fuerte golpe afuera de su dormitorio. Vio a su sobrina de pie junto a los pedazos de un modelo en miniatura de cristal de un Ferrari y su gran casa de muñecas en el suelo. Y así como así, Sasuke explotó. Volvió a su habitación para buscar un cinturón.

"¡Ven aquí!" , le gritó a la niña que se cubria contra la pared.

"E-espera!" Hinata gritó. Vio que Sasuke sostenía un cinturón en su mano. Ella escondió detrás de si a Miyuki, protegiendola. "¿Q-qué pasó?"

"Ella rompio ese vidrio. ¡Ven aquí, Miyuki!"

"N-no!" Hinata se negó. "D-debió haber sido un accidente".

"Sí, claro." Sasuke se burlaba.

"Vamos a escucharla primero."

"Siento decirte esto, Hyuuga. Ella es muda. No vamos a ser capaces de escuchar algo."

"Así que le vas a pegar?" Hinata soltó con rabia.

"Así es como aprenderá para que no lo vuelva a hacer!"

"Ella es sólo una niña! Miyuki-chan", dijo Hinata, tratando de calmarse. "Tratabas de llevar tu casa de muñecas al piso de abajo?"

La cabeza de Miyuki estaba escondida, pero ella asintió.

"Y golpeaste el vidrio mientras cargabas la casa?"

Miyuki se inclinó en repetidas ocasiones.

Hinata se volvió a Sasuke con ojos espectantes. "Eso quiere decir que lo siente y que no quiso hacerlo."

"Ven aquí, Miyuki," dijo Sasuke en voz baja.

" Todavía le vas a pegar?" Hinata preguntó con incredulidad. "¡No le puedes pegar!"

"No estás en posición de decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer, Hyuuga. Ella debe aprender la lección para que no me moleste de nuevo."

"Ella sólo quiere tu atención!" Hinata exclamó entre lágrimas. "Tú eres la única familia que tiene ahora. Perdió a sus padres y los echa de menos. ¿Quién más está ahí, si no tu?"

"Mira, yo no quería esto. Nada de esto. Yo estaba feliz con mi vida hasta que ella llegó. Estoy teniendo problemas para encontrar niñeras adecuadas. Tengo que pensar en ella todo el tiempo, asegúrarme de que esté bien y ver por todas sus malditas necesidades ! no puedo dormir, debido a su llanto en medio de la pinche noche! "Sasuke sacó toda su frustración. Luego miró a Miyuki. "Si tan sólo hubiera sabido la cantidad de problemas que ella me traería, la hubiera dejado en Nueva York. No debí de traerla conmigo."

Hinata le dio una bofetada.

"No ..." Hinata dijo con dificultad. Ella estaba temblando de ira. "¡Nunca, nunca vuelvas a decir eso!."

Sasuke la miró fijamente. Su mejilla izquierda le ardía debido a la bofetada. Apretó los puños. Estaba furioso, pero en un rincón de su mente - el rincón sano - recordó que ella era amiga de Gaara. Él reunió los restos compasión y paciencia que le quedaban.

"Ve a tu habitación y ocúpate de tus propios malditos asuntos, Hyuuga".

Hinata vio algo rojo parpadeando en las profundidades de los oscuros ojos de Sasuke. _Parece_, pensó en un momento de locura,_ un vampiro_. Hinata experimentó unos segundos de terror. Pero se tragó el miedo y se mantuvo firme.

"N-no soy tu sirviente.Y n-no puedes darme órdenes... para todo." Hinata terminó débilmente. Ella vio esa chispa roja en sus ojos, de nuevo. Era ridículo pero sintió frío de repente.

"Vete de mi casa."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>* En esta parte del texto decia: Man-whore, lo que según yo se traduce como prostituto, pero ya que Sasuke no se vende, no creí que fuera conveniente ponerlo de esa forma, asi que puse mujeriego, o parte de esto. Haha el punto es que tiene la fama de acostarse con todas.<p>

* El segundo asterisco es por la palabra: kitchen island, esto se refiere a las barras en donde la gente cocina o come que esta en medio de la cocina, pero no halle otra palabra´para describirla, asi que no tuve mas remedio que traducirla al pie de la letra.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews!

_okashira janet_

_Liz.I´m_

_Niki Hyuga_

_maribelteka_

_Ahome uchiha-hiuga_

_Lorss_

_Sarah-Gothic_

_Rociio uzumaki_

_aiko namikaze_

_biankis uchiha_

_kaila maya the whater_

_josyuchiha_

Gracias e invito a las demas a dejar un review. Ayudenme con mi reto! +100 antes del 9 !:P


	10. Capítulo 9

_Hola! Ay no se como disculparme por todo este tiempo que me he tardado, pero por razones de ubicacion y falta de internet no pude hacerlo antes, como quiera aqui les traigo el capitulo nueve, espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9<strong>

.

.

.

Hinata caminaba por una calle llena de vagabundos nocturnos. Una manga colgaba de la maleta parcialmente cerrada, balanceándose patéticamente con cada bache que Hinata luchaba por evadir, mas sin embargo, fallaba. Había empacado rápidamente y sin pensar. Sólo tomó todo lo que vio en su habitación y lo empujo dentro del equipaje.

_Sasuke Uchiha es la criatura más despiadada y fría que he tenido la desgracia de conocer_, pensó con rabia. _Es la persona más horrible. Él es cruel_. _Claro, no era realmente de mi incumbencia, pero no iba a quedarme sentada en mi habitación mientras él golpeaba a su sobrina. Miyuki-chan..._

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar cómo la niña se aferró a ella y le suplicó con sus ojos enormes, y tristes, que no la abandonara. Hinata no quería, pero como Sasuke Uchiha señaló, era su casa y él tomaba las decisiones. Y así, Hinata se fue. Pero no sin decir algo primero. Le dio un buen discurso esperando haber dejado a Sasuke pensando profundamente. _Eso sí era capaz de pensar racionalmente. Pobre Miyuki-chan... Le prometí que iría a revisar que estuviera bien con frecuencia. No quiero volver a aquella casa, pero lo haré por ella._

Hinata se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. No tenía idea de a dónde iba. Había una tienda de conveniencia cruzando la calle y su estómago comenzó a retorcerse demandante. _Tal vez pueda encontrarme con Ino-chan allí y entonces le preguntaré si sabe de algún sitio barato y limpio, donde me pueda quedar._Hinata no podía reunir el valor de usar sus tarjetas de crédito. Estaba segura de que los secuaces de su padre estaban en busca de cualquier rastro de ella. Afortunadamente, Hanabi le había sugerido retirar un puñado de dinero en efectivo antes de salir de Francia. Buscó en el bolsillo de sus jeans, su teléfono móvil. No estaba allí.

"Oh, no. ¿Dónde está?"

Luego dejo escapar un gruñido de queja al recordar. Ella lo había dejado en el mostrador de la cocina de Sasuke Uchiha_. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?_

Una de las cualidades de Hinata que molestaba demasiado a su primo Neji era que no memorizara los números de teléfono y en su lugar confiara ciegamente en el teléfono_. "¿Qué pasaría si perdieras tu teléfono y te encuentras atrapada en algún lugar sola?"_eso era lo que solía decirle Neji. Ella no sabía las direcciones de sus amigos ya que el chofer la llevaba siempre a todos lados.

_Tenía la esperanza de no volver a ver a Sasuke Uchiha pronto_, pensó resignada. _Supongo que tengo que regresar_.

.

.

.

"Ve a tu habitación. ¡Ahora!"

Miyuki había estado haciendo berrinche durante media hora ya desde la partida de la Hyuuga. Ella se había quedado pegada al lado de la puerta delantera, llorando a gritos y golpeando el suelo. Sasuke no le hizo caso y subió a limpiar los fragmentos de vidrio roto. Cuando regresó, su sobrina se encontraba todavía en eso. Trató de hablar con ella tranquilamente, pero ella se negaba a escucharlo.

"Te dije que fueras a tu habitación ahora, Miyuki!"

Ella le lanzó su zapatilla, pero falló. _¿¡Qué mierda!_pensó en estado de shock.

"Escucha, no te voy a golpear, de acuerdo? Solo... solo cállate y vete a tu cuarto", imploró.

Ella le tiró la otra zapatilla.

"MUY BIEN!" -gritó él, perdiendo la paciencia. "Quédate ahí y no vayas a tu habitación! Duerme en el maldito piso!"

Su sobrina sollozó aún más fuerte. Se la veía muy triste. Tenía la cara hinchada de tanto llorar. Lágrimas y mocos empapaban su camisa. También estaba temblando incontrolablemente. Sonidos al azar salían de su boca, como si estuviera tratando de hablar. Por alguna razón desconocida, Sasuke sintió un nudo enorme en la garganta al verla. Pasó por alto la forma en la que parecía tener dificultad para respirar y se alejó mientras que las palabras de Hyuuga Hinata no lo dejaban tranquilo.

"Antes de irme, sólo quiero decir algo", dijo con determinacion. "Dijiste que no querías esto. Pero sabes... Miyuki-chan tampoco lo queria. Ella no quería que sus padres murieran. Y definitivamente no quería estar aquí contigo. Pero ella no tiene elección. Mientras que tu, claramente tenías una opción. Elegiste cuidar de ella. Y te pregunto. ¿Por qué? "

_En efecto ¿Por qué?_ Se dejó caer en su cama y se quedó mirando el techo. Dejó la puerta abierta para que pudiera oír a su sobrina. _¿Por qué estuve de acuerdo con esta locura, en primer lugar? Deidara estaba dispuesto a hacerse cargo de Miyuki, pero yo me negué. Mi madre se ofreció a ayudar, pero yo me negué. ¿¡Por qué!_ Sasuke se tocó la mejilla izquierda. Esa Hyuuga... _ella es tan pequeña... y sin embargo puede golpear muy duro.  
><em>  
>Un Sasuke de seis años de edad, corría a través de los frondosos árboles que rodeaban el lago. Su hermano estaba en alguna parte. Ese era el lugar donde a Itachile gustaba estar solo. Efectivamente, Sasuke diviso la figura de Itachi a unos pocos metros. Estaba sentado en una banca.<p>

"Aniki", le habló Sasuke con cautela.

"Hey", dijo Itachi sin voltear a verlo.

Sasuke estaba detrás de su hermano. "¿Estas…bien?"

"Sí,"

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Sólo pienso."

"¿Sobre qué?"

Itachi se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar. "Cuando tenga mi propia familia, quiero una hija".

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sasuke desconcertado.

"La voy a consentir. Le daré todo lo que ella quiera. La apoyaré en todo lo que ella quiere hacer. No me importa si ella se convierte en una lesbiana. Mientras ella esté feliz, yo seré feliz. Nunca le gritare. Y yo... "se volvió para hacer frente a Sasuke, quien dejó escapar un grito ahogado. La cara de Itachi fue molida a golpes por su padre. Itachi y Fugaku habían discutido ese día. "Nunca la golpearé. No, nunca golpearé a ninguno de mis hijos".

Sasuke sonrió. "Aniki, serás el mejor padre de todos ."

Itachi le dio la espalda a Sasuke para contemplar el lago una vez más. "Sasuke..."

"¿Qué es, Aniki?"

"Despierta".

Sasuke abrió los ojos. Estaba de nuevo en su habitación. Miró a su alrededor, somnoliento_. __Algo no está bien_, pensó aún confundido. La casa estaba en silencio. Tranquila... ¿Ella había dejado de llorar?

Bajó las escaleras, esperando ver a Miyuki durmiendo en el suelo. Lo que vio le hizo retroceder en sus pasos. La puerta se encontraba abierta y no estaba Miyuki. Se precipitó hacia afuera. Para su horror, la puerta de afuera estaba abierta también. Salió corriendo.

"Que esté afuera...que esté afuera…", se repetía desesperadamente. Pero a quien vio afuera de la puerta era a la última persona que esperaba ver

Hyuuga Hinata casi tropezó con la persona a quien había golpeado hace unas horas. "H-hola..." dijo con nerviosismo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Ella está contigo?"

"Yo - ¿qué?"

"¿Está Miyuki contigo?" Sasuke volvió a preguntar, mirando a su equipaje como si estuviera manteniendo a su sobrina en su interior.

Hinata negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño. "No. ¿Por qué?"

"¿La has visto de camino hasta aquí?" , le preguntó, mirando la calle desierta hacia arriba y hacia abajo. No había nadie, ni siquiera un gato callejero.

"No Uchiha-san, ¿qué pasa?"

"Creo que ella se fue de la casa",

"¿Miyuki-chan se fue?" Hinata preguntó aturdida. "¿Estás seguro? ¿Has buscado en toda la casa? ¿Buscaste en todas partes? Ella podría estar escondida en algún lugar."

"La puerta estaba abierta."

"Ella no pudo haberla abierto. No sabe la contraseña de la..., e incluso si lo sabe, podría haber vuelto a entrar... y se le olvidó cerrar la puerta", dijo Hinata, tratando de convencerse de que todo estaba está bien.

"Voy a ir a ver las cámaras de seguridad."

"Yo- P- puedo pasar?"

"Por supuesto", dijo Sasuke vagamente. No quería admitirlo en voz alta, pero le podría servir un poco de compañía. Él era un desastre en ese momento. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba en modo de pánico. ¿Dónde está? Esto es mi maldita culpa.

"Me quedé dormido", explicó mientras salía de su letargo. Creyó ver en los ojos de la Hyuuga acusación. "Ella no paraba de llorar. Yo le dije que fuera a su habitación, pero ella no...incluso me lanzó sus zapatos. Entonces la dejé en el vestíbulo y fui a mi habitación. No pretendía quedarme dormido".

Hinata lo miró de cerca. Estaba pálido. A pesar de que su cara mostraba calma, el pánico en sus ojos era muy evidente. "No fue tu culpa..." dijo suavemente.

Sasuke la miró.

"B-Bueno... tal vez un poco. La iré a buscar", dijo. Ella subió las escaleras y Sasuke procedió a su estudio.

Podía oír a la Hyuuga gritando el nombre de su sobrina mientras él reproducía las imágenes delas cámaras de seguridad. Una hora y media atrás, se podía ver a Miyuki sentada inmóvil en el suelo. Luego se levantó, se puso las zapatillas que lanzó, abrió la puerta y salió. Sasuke vio las cámaras desde otro ángulo que enfocaba las puertas de la entrada. Después de ingresar el password, Miyuki dudó brevemente. Miró de nuevo a la casa y se aferró fuertemente al Sr. pececito. Después de eso, salió a la noche. Sasuke rápidamente adelantó el video, pero Miyuki no volvió.

_Oh, mierda. Mi sobrina se ha ido_. Sasuke sintió ganas de vomitar.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Jujuju espero que les haya gustado, a mi en lo particular me gusto la parte del sueño de Sasuke, cuando Itachi le dice "Despierta" Kya! que miedo! x) haha bueno espero que me dejen review para ver que tal les parecio... Y no se preocupen que despues de la tormenta viene la calma ... y el Sasuhina :P <em>

Muchas gracias a :

Li.I´m: _Muchas graccias por tu review! Espero que te guste este capitulo, ccreo que todas sentimos esa importencia de no podernos llevar a Miyuki lejos de Sasuke, haber que tal resulta. nos leemos pronto!_

Niki Hyuga: _Yo tambien lo queria golpear, y es una lastima que hinata no se la pudiera haber llevado, pero es contra las leyes lamentablemente u.u En fin, con este sustito me imagino que sasuke hara mas que reflexionar al respecto. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y muchas gracias por tu review! _

(): _Hola! y gracias por tu review, aunque seria de mucha ayuda si pusieras otro nombre x) se siente raro contestarle a alguien que tiene los parentesis como usuario xD Haha y claro ! cualquiera se molestaria si tiraran su ferrari pero Sasuke se excedio Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, nos leemos pronto! :D_

kaila maya the whater: _Muchas gracias por tu review! si logre mi meta :D espero que te guste este capitulo! cada vez se pondran mejores lo aseguro! Nos leemos pronto (:_

.Ro0w´z. : _Gracias por el review! y por apoyarme en el reto, al parecer si lo conseguí :D Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Nos leemos pronto!_

iris: _Asi es! Sasuke es un perro! pero pronto se le quitara, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Saludos!_

Amanda-587: _Gracias! me alegra mucho que te guste muchisimo el fic, espero que este capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado(: Nos leemos pronto!_

Rociio uzumaki: _Gracias por tu review! :D Y lamento no haber contestado reviews la vez pasada u.u, es que tenia el tiempo muy apretado; por otra parte, asi es, cada vez se ponen mas interesantes los capitulos, espero que te haya gustado este! (: Nos leemos pronto! Saludos._

biankis uchiha: _Oh si, Hinata se revelo! y bien merecida que tuvo esa cachetada. Gracias por el review. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo (:_

hopesol: _Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo :D saludos!_

I can hear the screams tonight: _Haha no eres mala, pensandolo bien es entendible que Sasuke estuviera estresado por su nueva vida, pero... se paso un poco de la raya esta vez /: . En fin, all parecer pertenecemos al mismo club! Tambien tardo siglos en actualizar u.u cosa que lamento! intentare no tardarme tanto con el proximo. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Nos leemos!_

hina08: _Muchas gracias por tu review! :D y mil perdones por la tardanza, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Que estes muy bien. Saludos! _

naomiki: _Grqacias! espero que te guste este capitulo, y lamento mucho la tardanza ):_

toaneo07: _Gracias por tu review! (:_

marleen: _Gracias por tu review! y descuida, creo que con este susto Sasuke cambiará ;D que estes bien, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo (:_

Uchiha Luh: _Muchas gracias por tu review! desafortunadamente aun no se nada de la autora ): yo tambien estoy preocupada, aunque confio en que no abandonara el fic, en varias ocasiones ha mencionado que no piensa hacer eso. Solo nos queda esperar. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo (:_

maribelteka: _gracias por tu review y bueno por motivos de fuerza mayor ( el celular xD) hina tuvo que regresar y bueno, Sasuke ha sido un completo idiota, pero es nuevo en el asunto, no hay que ser tan malas con él x) Espero y te haya gustado el capitulo(:_

ana 04: _Muchas gracias por tu review! :D espero que este igual te haya gustado, intentare no tardarme tanto._

lulyhime: _Gracias por tu review y disculpa la tardanza u.u_

Aome Uchiha-Hiuga: _Haha pues el esperitu de Itachi casi se materializa en este capitulo, y no estaria mal que lo torturase un poco, sin duda a Sasuke le hacía falta un buen escarmiento. Espero que te guste el capitulo (:_

Diminishing quarter: _gracias por el review! asi es la historia es genial y pronto se pondra mejor! :D espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!_

okashira janet: _Argh! lo se! cuando lei eso tuve unas ganas incontrolables de hacer sufrir al Uchiha, que se cree! pero bueno, ya mejorara :) haha irse con Naruto? puede ser aunque no creo que Sakura este muy de acuerdo x) Espero que te guste este capitulo!_

Ahhh! gracias a todas y a los nuevos lectores que me dejan un review, los quiero! :3 haah me hacen feliz con sus comentarios, intentare no tardarme mucho! EN SERIO :D Amm creo que les iba a decir algo pero se me fue! haha matta ne!


	11. Capitulo 10

_Am bien no se como empezar exactamente, creo que lo unico que puedo decir es que lamento mucho la tardanza, la mudanza y eso de la universidad esta matandome lentamente u.u... y eso que aun no entro :s ( si, que pena.) Pero lo que si puedo hacer es recompenzarlas por su espera... pueden creer que tuve listo el capitulo 11 antes que este? haha extraño lo se, pero bueno mañana estaré subiendolo sin falta! Eso si, dejen reviews por el amor de Kami-sama!... ehm ok no! Bien las dejo, suficiente blah blah blah!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10<strong>

**.**

**.**

.

Sasuke Uchiha era generalmente el tipo de persona que sabía qué hacer en cualquier situación que llegara a sus manos. Él nunca había dejado que prevaleciera el pánico a su excelente manera de pensar. Esta situación, sin embargo, era un asunto diferente. A sus cinco años de edad, su sobrina había desaparecido y no tenía idea de qué hacer. Y lo que le preocupaba más era que Miyuki no podía hablar. ¿Y si algo le sucedía y no pudiera pedir ayuda? Apretó los puños con rabia.

"E-ella no está en ningún lugar -" escuchó a alguien hablando, pero estaba tan concentrado en la imagen que se formó en su mente de Miyuki estando sola y asustada en un callejón.

Hyuuga Hinata volvió a encontrar a Sasuke parado frente a la pantalla del ordenador. Ella podía sentir el frío odio que emanaba de él.

"E-estás bien?" -preguntó con inquietud. "¿Es Miyuki-chan? Oh, Dios mío! Ella ha sido secuestrada, ¿verdad?"

Eso despertó a Sasuke de su trance. "No lo creo, pero sí salió de la casa."

"Oh, Dios mío... oh dios..." murmuró Hinata sin aliento. Ella se había puesto pálida. "Pero, ¿cómo podría? Ella no sabe la contraseña... y a dónde habrá ido? ¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Qué pasa si se perdió...? Yo no le enseñé qué hacer en caso de que se perdiera! Yo le enseñé la forma de saludar, de despedirse, de pedir perdón y de decir si quiere hacer pis. Y-yo n-no le enseñé lo suficiente... "

Sasuke la vio pasearse en su estudio mientras se retorcía los dedos de la ansiedad. Esto hizo que Sasuke se calmara un poco. Relajó su respiración y aclaró su mente. Agarró el teléfono, y marcó el número de su tío abuelo.

"Tío, es Sasuke", dijo en un tono calmo. Hinata se detuvo y lo miró fijamente. "No. La hija de Itachi esta pérdida... Ella no fue secuestrada. Salió de la casa hace más de una hora y nunca volvió... ¿Me mantienes informado? Bien entonces." Sasuke colgó el teléfono.

Hinata se precipitó sobre él. "¿Quién era?"

"Mi tío abuelo, él es el jefe de la policía." Sasuke explicó. "¿Puedes quedarte aquí por ahora?"

"A-¿a dónde vas?"

"Iré a ver a la patrulla de pueblo, preguntaré si vieron a una niña vagando sola. Entonces, tal vez voy a buscar en el parque. Solías llevarla allí cada mañana, ¿verdad?"

"Voy contigo",

Sasuke la miró. "Está bien, vamos."

"Espera. Iré por una chamarra para Miyuki. Hace frío afuera."

Sasuke la miró correr hacia arriba. Ella se preocupaba tanto por esa niña a pesar de que sólo la conocía desde hace casi una semana. Ni siquiera son familiares. _Si yo no la hubiera echado esto no habría sucedido_, frunció el ceño ante la idea. ¿Por qué mierda todo tiene que ser culpa mía?

.

.

.

El equipo de patrullaje del pueblo no era fiable en la opinión de Sasuke. Ellos no hacían más que alejar a los mendigos del pueblo y encontrar animales perdidos. Sasuke pensó que el imbécil al que le estaban hablando en ese momento era cualquier cosa menos un miembro de la "patrulla".

"Así que esta niña Miyuki está perdida?" El oficial Idiota le preguntó en un tono de aburrimiento. Él estaba ocupado haciendo estallar su acné.

"S-sí," Hinata respondió cortésmente.

Sasuke la dejó hablar con el hombre detrás del mostrador. No creía que él fuera capaz de hablar con ese hombre sin estrangularlo.

"Uh huh... ¿Por qué? Usted y su esposo discutieron? ¿O él estaba borracho?"

"E-eh? N-no! Él no es mi marido!" Hinata dijo, nerviosa.

El hombre miró hacia donde Sasuke estaba. éste mirándolo fijamente desde un rincón. Murmuró sordamente, frotando su acné sangrante con una bola de algodón, "¿Es así? Bueno, tal vez algún alma caritativa le ayudará a la niña a volver a su casa."

Sasuke se abalanzó sobre él y lo agarró por el cuello.

"S-sasuke-kun!" Hinata gritó en estado de shock.

"Esa niña es muda, mugroso hijo de perra!" Sasuke gruñó enfadado. "Ella no va a ser capaz de decir nada a nadie! Ni su nombre, ni su dirección, o de a quién podría llamar! ¿Por qué no levantas tu perezoso culo de esta silla y haces tú maldito trabajo?"

"¡Bastardo!" -gritó el hombre. "Quítame tus manos de encima!"

"¿Qué está pasando?" un hombre mayor salió de la oficina detrás del mostrador. Se detuvo en seco al ver a Sasuke. "Uchi - Uchiha-sama!"

Hinata suspiró de alivio. Ella pensó que estaba a punto de presenciar una pelea.

"Me disculpo sinceramente, Uchiha-sama. Él es un empleado a tiempo parcial es por eso que no tenía idea de quién es usted. Lo siento mucho de nuevo, Uchiha-sama", se inclinó el hombre de más edad, sudando profusamente.

Manteniendo la atención de Sasuke lejos del empleado a tiempo parcial y antes de que pudiera decir "despídalo", Hinata intervino. "Estamos buscando a una niña de cinco años de edad."

El anciano estaba agradecido por el cambio de tema. Abrió un cuaderno y comenzó a tomar notas. "¿Es su hija, señora?"

"N-no... Yo -"

"Ella es una amiga de la familia", murmuró Sasuke. Hinata lo miró con sorpresa. Él evitó su mirada y habló con el hombre de más edad. "El nombre de la niña es Uchiha Miyuki. Ella es mi sobrina."

"Otra Uchiha!" -exclamó el anciano, sudando aún más. Si no encontramos a esa niña pronto nos echaran de aquí, pensó con inquietud. ¿Cómo sea, que hace un Uchiha viviendo aquí? Pensé que tenían esas montañas, donde cada uno tiene una mansión. Se volvió hacia el hombre estupefacto que estaba a su lado. "Alerta a todos los guardias de una niña desaparecida."

El hombre asintió con la cabeza bruscamente, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar el teléfono, éste sonó.

"Los hombres de mi tío abuelo están buscando en la zona exterior, en caso de que se alejará de la aldea. Usted debe sellar todas las carreteras y tener a sus compañeros de trabajo buscando en todas partes", instruyó Sasuke mandonamente.

"Eso haremos, Uchiha-sama", el anciano hizo una reverencia. _El jefe de la policía_…, y tragó saliva.

"Señor, Nakahara-san se quejaba de que un galo...? Galopín?"*

"¿Qué?"

"Sonaba como un galopín para mí"

"¿Quieres decir un pilluelo?" Hinata dijo amablemente.

"Sí, eso. Gracias. Sí, Nakahara-san se quejaba de que había un pilluelo llamando a su puerta."

"¿De qué está hablando?" -preguntó el anciano sin comprender.

"Había una niña llamando a su puerta. Ella le hacía preguntas a la niña, pero la niña no le respondía. Ella dijo que la niña estaba muy sucia y llevaba un osito de peluche azul. Debe ser otro mendigo."

Sasuke y Hinata se miraron y ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo, "¡Es ella!"

.

.

.

"Voy a ponerla en la cama", susurró Hinata a Sasuke. Miyuki estaba profundamente dormida en sus brazos. "Y-y luego me iré."

Sasuke la vio subir las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala de estar. Resultó que Miyuki se perdió y confundió la casa de Nakahara-san, que estaba a cuatro cuadras de distancia, de la suya. A pesar de que la puerta no era como la de Sasuke, éstas tenían el mismo color. Cuando llegaron a la residencia de la señora Nakahara, se encontraron con Miyuki bebiendo leche caliente en el porche. La viuda Nakahara era lo suficientemente agradable como para no espantar a los niños sucios. Él se hundió en el sofá, frotándose los ojos cansados. El equipaje de la Hyuuga que se encontraba por la puerta llamó atención. _Ella es una buena mujer_, pensó con admiración. Ella estaba realmente preocupada por su sobrina. A su sobrina también le gustaba mucho la Hyuuga. _Por otro lado, Miyuki me odia_. Ella lo rechazó antes, cuando estaba a punto de cargarla y en su lugar se aferró a Hinata. _¿Y ahora qué, Itachi? Tu hija me odia.  
><em>  
>Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por una llamada a su móvil. Era Fugaku.<p>

"¿Sí?"

"¿Eres estúpido?" Fugaku gruñó. "¿Qué estás haciendo al dejar que esa niña se pierda?"

Sasuke suspiró. "Está bien. La hemos encontrado."

"Si esa niña se mete en otro problema, la dejaré en un orfanato!"

"Ella es un Uchiha." Sasuke le recordó con frialdad.

"Tu madre se desmayó cuando se enteró de que la niña estaba perdida".

"¿Cómo está?" Sasuke le preguntó con preocupación. Bien, ahora es mi madre. Este día está lleno de mujeres problemáticas. La última vez que Sasuke escuchó, Fugaku y Mikoto se habían ido de crucero esta semana. "¿Dónde estás?"

"Ella va a estar bien. Pero insiste en tomar un vuelo más tarde. Para ir a ver a esa bastarda." Fugaku colgó.

"Jodete", pronunció Sasuke en voz baja, lanzando su móvil al sofá que se encontraba enfrente a través de la habitación. Vio a Hyuuga Hinata de pie vacilante en la puerta.

"He puesto Miyuki-chan a la cama -".

"Adelante", Sasuke la invitó. "Quiero hablar contigo."

Hinata entró a la habitación y se sentó en un sillón.

"Sólo quiero decir -"

"T-tú no tienes que pedir perdón", interrumpió Hinata. "T-tenías razón. N-no era mi problema."

Sasuke parpadeó. "No estoy pidiendo disculpas."

"T-tu n-no?" Hinata preguntó, ruborizándose.

"Yo iba a decir que sé quién eres."

"E-e-¿eh?"

"Tu verdadero nombre es Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata se puso de pie y exclamó inocentemente, "C-¿cómo lo supo?"

En serio ¿Ella es real? ¿De verdad creyó que alguien se iba a tragar esa mentira? "Tú no eres una mentirosa muy convincente. Si llamas a eso una mentira. Escogiste un alias patético. Hina... en serio? Y llevas un equipaje que cuesta más de tres veces lo que un empleado promedio gana."

Hinata se sentó de nuevo, atónita. "P-pero... D-¿desde cuándo lo s-sabes?"

"Desde tu primer día aquí. Te estuve investigando", Hinata estaba en shock. "Es el procedimiento estándar. No puedo dejar que extraños entren a mi casa."

"Lo siento mucho", se disculpó sinceramente. "Yo no tenía intención de mentir. Debiste haberme echado antes".

Ellos estaban en silencio por un tiempo. Sasuke la escrutinio sin vacilaciones. Ella miraba fijamente sus manos apretadas sobre su regazo. "Hyuuga", murmuró Sasuke.

"S- sí?"

"Voy a dejar que te quedas aquí en mi casa"

"Q-que? P-pero ¿por qué? te he mentido y -"

Sasuke levantó una mano para detenerla. "Miyuki te buscará en cuanto se despierte. Y, además, tengo condiciones".

"C-condiciones?"

"Así es. Mi primera condición es... responde a mis preguntas con sinceridad."

Hinata asintió con fervor. "Lo haré."

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Sasuke comenzó a preguntar.

"Estoy e-en busca de Gaara-kun",

"¿Por qué?"

"P-ara-a pedirle q-que s-se... c-case… case c-conmigo -" Hinata respondió, tornándose roja.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja. "Así que eres realmente la novia de Gaara".

"E-eh? N-no, n-no lo soy!" ella negó con vehemencia, su cara poniéndose cada vez más roja. "Yo n-no soy su n-n-novia!"

Escuchar

Leer fonéticamente

"Pero acabas de decir que vas a pedirle que se case contigo",

"S-sí...p-pero s-solo como un pretexto",

Sasuke frunció el ceño en confusión. "Explícate".

Hinata respiró profundamente para calmarse. _Esto es tan embarazoso_. "B-bueno ... mi padre me quiere casar con alguien que he conocido una sola vez. Y-y no me siento... atraída por él. Estoy segura de que es una buena persona, pero... físicamente..."

Sasuke decidió ayudar. "Es feo".

Hinata abrió y cerró la boca, sin saber qué decir. "Uhm... Yo n-no suelo juzgar a los demás por sus atributos físicos, pero ..."

"¿Por qué no simplemente nos saltamos esa parte?" Sasuke sugirió impaciente. "Así que tu padre quiere que te cases en contra de tu voluntad y vienes aquí en busca de Gaara para pedirle que pretenda que ustedes dos son novios? ¿Es eso cierto?"

Hinata asintió con la cabeza. "S-sí."

"¿Qué son tu y Gaara exactamente?"

"Oh, s-somos amigos. Nos conocimos el año pasado en Francia. Él me reconoció como una Hyuuga y me preguntó si yo hablaba francés. Nadie sabe inglés en ese pequeño pueblo y me pidió ayuda para alquilar una habitación. Lo hice y entonces vi su libro y me dio curiosidad - "

"Su libro?" interrumpió Sasuke. "Él está escribiendo un libro?"

"Sí, lo hace. Y es un libro muy interesante. Me dijo que se fue a Francia para su investigación. Fue la primera vez que conozco a un antropólogo".

"¿Un qué?"

"Un antropólogo. N-no lo sabes? Gaara-kun es un antropólogo".

Sasuke se quedó sin habla. Durante todo este tiempo pensó que su amigo era un viajero impulsivo. "Él nunca nos dijo nada".

Hinata soltó una risita. "Gaara-kun no es realmente el tipo de persona locuaz. Tuve que molestarlo con preguntas. Creo que él se molestó. De todos modos, salimos durante dos semanas y fue un oyente muy bueno. Le conté la historia de mi vida".

Sasuke podía imaginarlo. Hyuuga Hinata parloteando sobre su vida mientras que Gaara fingía escuchar, cuando en realidad, estaba muriendo de aburrición.

"Le pregunté sobre su trabajo y me dijo que viaja alrededor del mundo para estudiar las diferentes culturas", Hinata platicaba animadamente. "Yo le dije que estaba celosa de él, porque él puede viajar por todas partes. Siempre he querido viajar y ver el mundo por mi cuenta. Entonces me hizo una pregunta que nunca salió de mi mente." ¿Qué te detiene? fue lo que Gaara-kun me preguntó. "

Hizo una pausa para tomar un respiro. Sasuke estaba fascinado mientras la escuchaba. Y él no sabía por qué. Frunció el ceño. A Sasuke no le gusta no saber por qué.

"Le pregunté si podía ir con él a su próximo destino y me dijo que sí", continuó. "Yo estaba a punto de informarle a mi padre acerca de eso pero... en lugar de eso quiere que me case."

"Justo cuando pensabas que tenías tu libertad, ¿eh?" Sasuke comentó secamente.

"S- sí, es cierto", asintió Hinata con la cabeza.

"¿Pero por qué Gaara?" -le preguntó. ¿De verdad piensa que Gaara estará de acuerdo con esa locura?

"Gaara-kun es muy intimidante", respondió ella con seriedad. "Y-y n-necesito a alguien que puede intimidar a mi padre y que no se asuste fácilmente."

_Esta mujer, ella es tan ingenua_. Sasuke personalmente pensaba que su "plan" no iba a tener éxito. Pero eso no era asunto suyo. "Está bien, puedes quedarte aquí y esperar el regreso de Gaara. Este es el último lugar en la tierra en donde tu familia pensaría encontrarte, después de todo."

Ella le dio una sonrisa maravillosa. "Muchas gracias".

"Mi segunda y última condición es que... me enseñes cómo cuidar de mi sobrina."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Joojojo! que tal? Muy bueno huh? pues el proximo capitulo esta muchisimo mejor! de hecho es e capitulo del que tanto les he estado hablando... el que me hizo llorar...( oh si, lo admito aunque me duela) creo que lo he leido unas 5 veces y aun me dan ganas de llorar haha no exagero. Pero ustedes mismos lo veran mañana, y espero saber todas sus opiniones. (Espero no ser la unica que llora con fanfics eso me haría sentir... terrible.) cofcofelorgulloantetodocof.<em>

**Lorss: **_Oh si que se dio cuenta que la necesita... y mucho! aunque tambien creo q hina estaria perdida sin el x) Gracias por tu review! espero que te haya gustado el capitulo._

**kaila maya the whater: **_Bien, ya estamos todas tranquilas! a Miyuki no le paso nada *Yay!* haha, pero ahora Sasuke tiene otra cosa de la cual hacerse cargo... ashahs la parte de Itachi me dio escalofrios pero creo que fue necesario para que Sasuke tomara un poco mas enserio las cosas... al menos sabemos que papa itachi cuida a miyuki desde donde esta n_n Gracias por tu review!_

**Diminishing quarter: **_Muchas gracias por tu review! Ya encontraron a Miyuki, ahora Sasuke tiene otro problema que resolver... miyuki lo odia haha a ver como le hace :P Emm si creo que compadezco a hinata, yo tampoco se como moverme en una ciudad xD pero lo bueno es q ella tiene a sasuke... (u_U ow! que foreveralone me siento.) haha perdon por divagar. matta ne!_

**anna 04: **_Gracias por tu review!_

**hina08: **_Muchas gracias por tu review! Yo igual legue a sentirme super angustiada, y que no te quede duda, cada capitulo esta mucho mejor, en especial el proximo, pronto sabras por que lo digo, ese si que me hizo llorar. Gracias por no presionar, aunque debo decir que me apena tardar tanto, creeme que entiendo a ttodas las demas, a mi tampoco me gusta cuando me dejan en suspenso y con la insertidumbre de si lo continuaran o no ): haha en fin, perdon si divague. Saludos! :D_

**toaneo07: **_que gusto que te haya agradado, gracias por tu review! Saludos._

**Niki Hyuga: **_Gracias por tu review! Saludos :D_

**Sarah-Gothic: **_Muchas gracias por tu review! Saludos!_

**Ahome Uchiha-Hiuga: **_Muchas gracias por tu review, lo se, son un poco cortos pero asi estan establecidos, lamento decirte que mi conocimiento de este fic se limita a unos cuantos capitulos mas, tengo que aclarar que el fic no es mio, solamente lo estoy traduciendo, asi que solo la autora sabra lo que sucedera. Saludos! (:_

**Nipo-Chan: **_Me alegra muchisimo que te decidieras a dejar un review! Bienvenida :D espero que te guste el capitulo, creeme que las cosas mejoraran. Saludos! P.D. No te preocupes a mi igual me daba pena, pero lo bueno de este sitio es que puedes expresarte de la manera que mejor te plazca, sin presiones haha eso es algo muy bueno :D Cuidate._

**biankis uchiha: **_Gracias por tu review!_

**Hinnatta123: **_miyuki tiene solo 5 añitos y si es muy valiente! haha toda una uchiha... y por supuesto que si! A sasuke ya le tiene que caer el veinte pronto... es as, ya le cayó, a ver que tal sale librado del problema jiji... Gracias por tu review!_

**maribelteka: **_Bueno Miyuki esta a salvo (espero) haha con Sasuke nunca se sabe, pero neeh las cosas iran mejorando :P Gracias por tu review!_

**I can hear the screems tonight: **_Muchas gracias por tu review, si, Itachi esta al pendiente de su pequeña n_n ow ya se! se supone q yo tambien estaba de vacaciones... estaba, porque ya entro a la uni y tendre que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder actualizar u.u jiji nimodo hare un par de sacrificios. Nos leemos!_

**aiko namikaze: **_Sip, Sasuke es un poco malo pero ya se le irá quitando :P Gracias por tu review!_

**hinata-hyuchiha: **_Muchas gracias por tu review!_

**Amanda-587: **_Bien, espero que ahora estes as tranquila, ya vez q a Miyuki no le paso nada n_n pero bueno, el acercamiento se ira dando poco a poco, mientras tanto, el fic se concentrara en Miyuki, pero como quiera es interesante :D Gracias por tu review!_

**Liz.I´m: **_Hahaha lo se, a mi tambien me paso, no es un recuerdo muy grato u.u pero hey! nadie tuvo infancia si no se perdieron en el super x) gracias por el review!_

**Nyu02: **_Mmh el romance me temo que tardara un poquito... bueno no tanto, pero primero Sasuke tiene que arreglar este problemon en el que se metio, no creo que Miyuki lo quiera mucho despues de lo que paso, y si ella es un encanto :3_

**AkemiUchiha-sama: **_Hola! muchas gracias por tu revie, pero tengo que hacer una aclaracion. Este no es mi fic, yo solo lo traduzco (U_U) pero tienes razon, sasuke es egoista, aunque creo que eso es uno de los principales puntos a tratar en el fic, ojala en un futuro veamos un cambio (gracias a Hinata) *Yay!* matta ne!_

**maria-chan-luna: **_haha si, Sasuke es un dolor de estomago al principio, pero ya cambiará, por la buenas o por las malas, como acabamos de leer. Gracias por tu review._

_Y bien para finalizar... se me ha ocurrido algo, quien quiera seguirme el juego sera bienvenida(o)... Me parece que todo este asunto no es tan divertido ya asi que, ¿Por que no? Algo de interaccion estaría bien... les recomendare canciones de mis playlists ( les advierto, mis gustos son variados y me inclino mas por el metal, asi que cada vez q sea de ese genero la marcare con negritas, las demas seran si bien pop, techno, instrumental, new age o extranjeras *asi es, K-pop, J-pop, musica portuguesa, alemana, rusa, etc.* Me gustan los idiomas :P asi que pueden estar tranquilas no las hare escuchar griterios o cosas asi. RECUERDEN... las que estan en negritas son las de metal, hardrock etc.)_

_Espero que tambien me recomienden musica, estoy abierta a cualquier genero :D... y si tienen alguna otra pregunta, acerca de lo q sea... haganla! sin miedo esto es solo para interactuar un poco mas y hacer esto mas divertido. Si quieren, ya saben no hay presion._

_**Playlist:** ( no necesariamente encajan con el fic, solo las pongo porque las estoy escuchando en mi mp3)_

_Escala- Children. Techno-Instrumental_

_The Diary of Jane (Acustic)- Breaking Benjamin Semi-rock, si les gusta lo tranquilo les recomiendo la version acustica, la otra es mas pesadita *no tanto*_

_Let it Snow- Celtic woman (Para aquellas a las que les gusta la navidad... como a mi, jujuju :3)_

_Easier to Run- Linkin Park Semi-rock_

_Replay- SHinee K-pop (Amo a estos chicos *-*)_

_En fin hoy ando tranquilita asi que descuiden no puse nada pesado Uff, hoy ando con animos de escribir (no se nota! xD) haha :3 Matta ne!_


	12. Capitulo 11

_hola hola me da mucho gusto informarles que la autora ya dio señales de vida! :D al fin actualizo, yay! no puedo hablar mucho esta vez, asi que no contestare reviews, lo siento. Muchas gracias a todas! espero y les guste, ya que en este capi llore ):_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 11<p>

"¿Cómo se supone que voy a enseñarle?" Hinata se quejó en voz baja mientras sacaba su pijama del cajón. Ella estaba preocupada pensando en lo que Sasuke Uchiha le pidió que hiciera, mientras se duchaba. "Más bien lo que me ordenó hacer. Claro, yo no estoy en condiciones de exigir nada, ya que él me está ayudando, pero... habría sido mejor si hubiera dicho "por favor". Tal vez debería enseñarle modales también."

Ella se rió ante la idea de la enseñarle buenos modales a Sasuke Uchiha.

"¿Por qué estás despierta?"

Hinata gritó de miedo, tropezó con la bata que estaba quitándose y cayó al suelo. Afortunadamente, la alfombra era gruesa. Se dio la vuelta a un lado y vio con alivio que la puerta del dormitorio estaba cerrada. Por un momento le pareció oír la voz de Sasuke Uchiha justo a su lado.

"Deberías estar dormida."

Hinata frunció el ceño y miró a la mesa de noche. El sonido provenía del dispositivo tipo walkie-talkie que había comprado. "¿Miyuki-chan está despierta?"

Se vistió a toda prisa, pero se detuvo cuando ella se estaba poniendo el pantalón del pijama y escuchó atentamente.

"Bueno, ya que estás despierta de todos modos, a lo mejor podríamos tener una pequeña... platica."

"Esto es interesante", murmuró Hinata, finalmente vestida. Se arrastró hasta la cama y se acostó a escuchar un poco más. "Espero que no te importe, Sasuke."

"Yo... yo ..." se aclaró la garganta. Por su voz se notaba incómodo. "Yo sólo ..."

"Puedes hacerlo", sonrió Hinata. Ella pensó que era adorable la manera cómo se sentía incómodo en prescencia de una niña de 5 años de edad. "Anda, Sasuke."

"Yo... he estado bajo mucho estrés últimamente. No podía dormir bien. Y luego está el trabajo donde tu abuelo es un dolor en el culo..."

Hinata se encogió. "Desearía no hubiese dicho eso "

"Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que yo ... yo realmente no hablaba en serio de todo lo malo que dije antes... ¿qué coño estoy diciendo? ¿Y por qué tiene que verme con esos enormes e inocentes ojos?" Sasuke añadió en voz baja.

"Sólo dile que lo sientes", dijo Hinata exasperada. Frunció el ceño al oír ruidos extraños.

"Mira, sabes lo que esto significa, ¿verdad? La Hyuuga dijo que te lo enseño".

Hinata imagino que Sasuke había hecho una reverencia a modo de disculpa. "¿Es tan difícil de decir 'Lo siento'?"

"¿Entiendes? Oh, así que ni siquiera asentirás o negaras con la cabeza? Me odias tanto que no me responderas nunca mas?"

Hinata detecto el tono demasiado familiar de impaciencia en su voz.

"Pero estás asintiendo cuando te dije que me odias, ¿no? Asi que es eso. Me odias ..."

"Los niños no mienten", suspiró Hinata. Pensó en su hermana menor que era toda una profesional mintiendo y sonrió. "Por lo menos algunos niños no lo hacen."

"Escucha... tu padre te dejó conmigo, nos guste o no. Tu padre cometió una estupidez haciendo eso... pero, sabes, no me puedes odiar porque estamos atrapados en esto."

Hinata miró pensativamente el techo. No oyó nada durante unos minutos, pero de alguna manera podía sentir la incomodidad en el silencio. Entonces oyó de nuevo a Sasuke.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué estás apuntando a tu cabello?"

"Nunca le dijiste algo acerca de su cabello antes. Dile que se ve bonita", murmuró Hinata.

"Pareces un hongo", dijo Sasuke en voz baja, muy a su pesar. "No hagas eso otra vez, ¿de acuerdo? No vayas a ningún lado sin mí... o la Hyuuga. Y no seas tan confiada con los extraños. Si te pierdes, ve a una estación de policía. No vas a tomar leche en el pórtico de alguien mas. ¿Entiendes? Por el amor de Dios, ya te he explicado y aun no me respondes? "

Hinata se deshizo en un monton de pequeñas risitas.

"¿Cómo puedo hacer esto?" Sasuke susurró como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo. Hinata no pudo mas. Reía tan fuerte que tuvo que abrazar su estómago. "¿Qué quieres? Te lo daré, lo que sea. Sólo muestramelo."

Hubo un ruid, seguramente había sido Miyuki. Hinata dejó de reír y se imaginó a la niña saltando de la cama y corriendo en la habitación con entusiasmo.

"¿Quieres ir al zoológico?" Sasuke le preguntó. "Bien entonces. Vamos la próxima semana... No podemos ir mañana. Abuela te quiere ver y yo tengo trabajo que hacer... Hey, no te desanimes. Yo no sé cómo era tu padre, pero apuesto que era el mejor. No voy a tratar de ser como él porque somos diferentes. Sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a intentar llenar su espacio. "

Hinata sonrió y cayó dormida en sus mantas. "Estarás bien, Sasuke,."

.

.

El sol brillaba con fuerza al día siguiente. Mientras Hinata bajó a preparar el desayuno, escuchó el sonido de salpicaduras procedentes de la zona de la piscina. Se asomó a la ventana y vio a Sasuke Uchiha nadando. La conversación que ella había escuchado ayer por la noche se le vino a la mente, haciendo de ella se sonrojara. Ella se apartó de la ventana y se dirigió a la cocina. En realidad no estaba espiando, razonó finalmente. Pude haberlo apagado_. Pero no lo hiciste_, dijo una voz en su cabeza. Bueno, tengo que escuchar lo que tiene que decir. Como su maestra, tengo que saber lo que realmente piensa. No me respondería si le pregunto directamente acerca de sus sentimientos y pensamientos así que no tuve más remedio que escuchar. Convencida de que no había hecho nada malo, preparó el desayuno.

Sin embargo, saltó de miedo cuando Sasuke entró en la cocina, vistiendo una bata negra y con el cabello negro goteando.

"B-Buenos días, Sasuke-kun", chilló ella.

Sasuke abrió la nevera para observar el interior. "Sasuke".

"E-¿eh?"

"Sólo Sasuke", dijo, cerrando la nevera. "Sin los honoríficos".

"B-bien. Q-¿quieres algo? W-¿qué te puedo conseguir?"

"Yo lo conseguiré. Conozco el camino en mi propia cocina", murmuró secamente mientras preparaba su propio café.

Hubo un ruido que venía del tobogán. Sasuke y Hinata se volvieron para a ver a Miyuki salir del mismo. Hizo caso omiso de los dos adultos y salió de la cocina.

"¿A dónde vas?" Sasuke la llamó, pero Miyuki no regresó.

"E-ella va a deslizarse otra vez", dijo Hinata.

"Hn,"

_Parece que él no notó nada anoche_, Hinata pensó con alivio. Lanzó un par de miradas encubiertas hacia el hombre tranquilo sentado en la mesa bebiendo café, cuyo ceño se intensificaba a medida que su sobrina seguía apareciendo y desapareciendo. Podía decir con seguridad que él estaba perdiendo su, ya de por sí, poca paciencia. Vivir con un hombre como su primo Neji le enseñó la forma de acercarse a los hombres del tipo silencioso, melancólico. Hinata sabía que ese tipo de hombres odiaban que les dijeran qué hacer.

"M-Miyuki-chan hace eso todos los días", explicó Hinata mientras Miyuki iba por la 5 ª ronda en el tobogán. "E-ella es muy enérgica todas las mañanas es p-por eso que la llevaba al parque. P-paciencia", dijo ella a toda prisa cuando vio a Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos enojado ", es l-la cualidad más importante que u-uno debe poseer si se trata de lidiar con un niño. "

"No me digas", dijo Sasuke sarcásticamente. "¿Compraste el dispositivo de monitoreo para bebés que está en el dormitorio de Miyuki?"

Hinata se sorprendió por la pregunta. Se sonrojó, sintiéndose culpable. La experiencia, sin embargo, le enseñó que si no había manera de evitarlo intentara esquivarlo tanto como fuese posible. Ella concentró toda su atención en los panqueques que estaba cocinando. "S-sí, y-yo lo compré".

"Estaba encendido anoche"

"E-En serio?" -balbuceó. Ella estaba de espaldas a él para que no viera sus manos temblorosas. "S-se me ha de haber o-olvidado apagarlo."

"Ah".

Él no dijo nada después de eso. En cambio, apuró su taza de café, lavó la taza, y esperó delante del tobogán con los brazos cruzados. Hinata suspiró de alivio. Entonces su sobrina reapareció y volteo hacia arriba mirando con sorpresa la figura de su tío frente a ella.

"Basta", dijo con severidad-. "Come tu desayuno. Toma una ducha y vístete. Vamos a ver a tu abuela."

La niña frunció el ceño, luciendo rebelde. El hombre y la niña se miraron intensamente.

"Es hora de desayunar, Miyuki-chan", dijo Hinata alegremente, caminando hacia los dos y entregó a Sasuke un plato de pancakes. "Tío Sasuke te alimentará y les pondrá mucha miel, ¡yummie!"

Los ojos de Miyuki se abrieron con deleite. Sasuke, por su parte, se puso rígido. Y gruñó -"Hyuuga".

"Llámame Hinata por favor", respondió ella con dulzura. "Voy a preparar el baño y la ropa mientras ella come, está bien Sasuke,?"

Sasuke estaba confundido.

"E-el desayuno es la comida más importante del día", le dijo. "Y-y las familias deben comer siempre juntos."

"Hn," gruñó Sasuke, mirando el plato. Hinata se retiró de la cocina con rapidez para que no cambiara de opinión acerca de aprender del cuidado infantil adecuado.

.

.

.

En el momento en que abrió los ojos por la mañana, Sasuke sabía lo que debía hacerse. La tarea era tan fácil, tan simple… y aun así Sasuke estaba un poco inquieto. Algunas, si no la mayoría, eran posesiones de Itachi, después de todo. Antes de salir de Nueva York, Sasuke le designó la tarea a Jugo de empacar todas las cosas que habían en esa casa – todas las pinturas de Itachi, ropa, recuerdos, etc.- Jugo las puso en cajas y las almacenó en el amplio garaje de Sasuke. Él era consciente de esas cajas. Sólo que nunca tuvo ninguna razón lógica de por qué debería abrirlas. Hasta ahora.

Sasuke entró en el garaje, y sus ojos se centraron en las cajas en un rincón. La Hyuuga... no, Hinata... Hinata había dicho que Miyuki extrañaba a sus padres. Anoche pensó en abrir esas cajas. Estaba seguro de que había fotografías allí. Pero se sintió inquieto, así que decidió que tal vez las abriría la próxima vez. Sin embargo, cuando visitó a su madre antes, Miyuki vio una fotografía de Itachi. La niña la tomó y miró fijamente a su padre por un largo tiempo. Mikoto sollozó en los brazos de Sasuke. Y sollozó aún más fuerte cuando Miyuki se negó a dejar de lado la fotografía. Sasuke estaba contento de que su padre no estuviera en la casa. Fugaku hubiese explotado si encontraba a su mujer en un estado tan perturbado. Hubiera sido probable que él terminara gritándole a su nieta nuevamente.

Sasuke se acercó a la pila de cajas aprensivamente. Algunas cajas eran enormes, algunas eran pequeñas y todas ellas contenían seis años de la vida de su hermano. Se movió en torno a algunas de las cajas y encontró una con la etiqueta: "Fotos y CDs."

"CD´s?" frunció el ceño. "¿Qué tipo de CD´s?"

Sasuke llevó la caja dentro de la casa usando la puerta de atrás. Al pasar por la cocina, oyó a Hinata hablándole a Miyuki.

"Te pareces tanto a tu padre," Hinata le decía. "¿Qué? Oh, él era un pintor? ¿Y tú? ¿También pintas?"

Sasuke caminó por el pasillo hacia la sala de entretenimiento. Se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones y abrió la caja. Estaba lleno de álbumes de fotos y CDs. Tomó un álbum al azar. Sonrió un poco al ver a una bebé Miyuki sonriéndole en cada una de las fotografías. Parecía un niño con la cabeza casi calva. Su estómago se revolvió incómodo cuando vio a Itachi con su esposa luciendo tan felices sosteniendo a su bebé en sus brazos. Esa fue la primera vez que vio a su hermano lleno de pura felicidad, alegría y contento...

Buscó a través de algunas de las fotos antes de tomar algunos CDs. Recogiendo el CD con el "Cumpleaños de Itachi del año pasado" escrito en la portada, Sasuke se volvió hacia el reproductor para verlo. Lo primero que vio fue una sala de estar amontonada. Miyuki apareció a la vista con una sonrisa radiante. Parecía como si acabara de despertar, aún en pijama.

_"Oh, bien!" susurró la mujer detrás de la cámara en voz baja. "Está grabando, Miyuki. Creo que me estoy volviendo buena en esto tomar videos"._

La cámara se volvió temblorosa y la sala quedó al revés. "¡Vaya, lo siento por eso... Aquí vamos..." La esposa de Itachi se arrodilló para obtener un acercamiento de Miyuki. "¿Estás lista?"

_"Lista!"_sonó una vocecilla que Sasuke nunca antes había escuchado. Le sorprendió al principio. Había olvidado por completo que su sobrina hablaba.

_"Podemos hacer esto, Miyuki."_

_"Ok, si podemos!"_

Su madre se rió. "Por favor, baja la voz, Miyuki. No queremos despertar a papá por el momento."

Miyuki tapó su boca con sus pequeñas manos y asintió con la cabeza.

"Buena chica. Ahora, ¿dónde está tu regalo?"

Miyuki señaló una mesa detrás de ella. Ahí había un pequeño pastel con una vela en él.

"¡Vamos!, vamos a despertar a Papá. Ten cuidado con el pastel, cariño."

La casa de Itachi era un apartamento de dos dormitorios. _Muy pequeño_, pensó Sasuke. ¿Cómo es que lo podían manejar? Observó cómo Miyuki llevaba el pastel por un pequeño pasillo a una habitación donde Sasuke podía ver el cabello largo de Itachi esparcido en las almohadas.

_"1, 2, 3..." susurró a su esposa antes de cantar en voz alta, "¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!"_

"Feliz cumpleaños, papá!" Miyuki cantó con alegría, saltando en la cama con el pastel al lado de su padre, que despertó asombrado. Itachi le sonrió a su hija, "Feliz cumpleaños, papá!"

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Miyuki entró corriendo, todavía con la fotografía de Itachi en sus manos. Se quedó mirando la pantalla sorprendida. Hinata salió corriendo tras ella.

"Ella o-oyó algo que - oh..." vio el video que se estaba reproduciendo. "E-eso fue lo que escuchó..."

_"Nuestra hermosa hija te preparó un pastel de cumpleaños."_

Miyuki abrió y cerró la boca cuando escuchó la voz de su madre, pero no salió ningún sonido. La cámara se enfocó en el rostro de Itachi.

_"¿En serio?" Dijo Itachi sonriendo. "¿Mi hermosa hija me horneó ese pastel de cumpleaños que se ve delicioso?"_

"¡Yo lo hice!" la Miyuki en el video exclamó: "¡Feliz cumpleaños, papá!"

Itachi se echó a reír y la abrazó. "Gracias, Miyuki."

"P-pa... pa... pa... P-p-pa..."

Sasuke se volvió para ver quién estaba balbuceando.

"Pp-papa... ppp-papá...", dijo Miyuki una y otra vez. Ella estaba llorando. Dejó caer la fotografía al suelo, corrió hacia la parte frontal de la pantalla y acarició la cara de su padre a través del monitor. "P-p-papa... P-p-p-papa..."

Sasuke se quedó mirando el suelo sin poder hacer nada. Hinata se retiró de la puerta para ocultar que estaba llorando. No había nada que Sasuke y Hinata pudieran hacer más que escuchar a Miyuki llamando a su padre desesperadamente.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Dejen reviews!:D<p> 


	13. Capítulo 12

_Oh dios! siento que han pasado años (uno en realidad) haha... mal chiste lo se, pero bueno, las dejare en paz para que puedan leer antes de que intenten asesinarme..._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 12<p>

.

.

Miyuki se mantuvo pegada frente a la pantalla y vio tres videos caseros más hasta que se quedó dormida en el suelo. Sasuke la cargo la llevo a su cuarto. Hinata, mientras tanto, se quedó atrás para ver los álbumes de fotos. A juzgar por el interior de la casa, ella odia decir que la familia llevaba una vida simple. Ella sonrió al ver una fotografía de Miyuki manchada de lodo en el parque cuando Sasuke regreso. Él se sentó en una silla que acababa de desocupar y reprodujo el video que Miyuki veía antes de quedarse dormida.

_Itachi le sonrió a su esposa, quien estaba de nuevo detrás de la cámara. "Y bien?"_

_La cámara se movió y se acercó a la cabeza de Itachi. "Estoy mejorando cada vez más" dijo con dificultad._

"¿En serio?" Itachi le preguntó divertido. "¿Presionaste el botón de grabación?"

"¡Lo hice!", su esposa reaccionó. "Mira, hay una luz roja."

"Mi cara esta aquí, querida, no allá. Esa es la puerta."

"Lo siento..."

"¡Papá! ¡Papá!" Miyuki gritó, corriendo a la vista y sosteniendo una banda en la mano. "Ayuda, ¿por favor?"

"Ven aquí", Itachi le hizo señas con una sonrisa. Miyuki le entregó la banda e Itachi comenzó a peinarle el cabello, luego lo ató en una cola de caballo, justo como la que tenía él.

"Gracias, papá", dijo Miyuki, besando a su padre en la mejilla.

"Así que es por eso que ella siempre me pide que le ate el cabello", dijo Sasuke con asombro. "Supongo que esa es la única cosa que nunca voy a hacer por tu hija, Aniki. Dejar crecer mi cabello largo está fuera de la discusión". Cogió el control remoto para apagar la televisión. Luego inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

"E-eran una familia tan feliz", Hinata comentó en voz baja. Puso el álbum de fotos que había estado viendo en la caja. "Qué cosa tan terrible les pasó."

"Hn," gruñó Sasuke sin abrir los ojos.

"Tu hermano era un buen padre. Y-y tu cuñada era un encanto. Creo que Miyuki-chan sacó su lado encantador de su madre."

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron ante la mención de su sobrina pareciéndose de alguna forma a esa mujer.

"Ella era una prostituta."

"¿D-disculpa?" Hinata le preguntó con incredulidad, horrorizada.

"No hay necesidad de lucir así", sonrió Sasuke. "Trabajos como ese existen."

". P- pero... debe haber un malentendido q-quiero decir... C-cómo es que ella -"

"Era mi cumpleaños 18", explicó Sasuke casualmente. "Mis amigos y yo fuimos a este bar. Nos emborrachamos y contratamos algunas strippers. Ahí fue donde me encontré con esa... la mujer de mi hermano. Yo era su cliente", Sasuke hizo una pausa y sonrió al ver la expresión de Hinata. "Así es. La llevé a nuestra casa y tuvimos sexo. A la mañana siguiente, me despertó solicitando el pago. Luego al salir se encontró con mi hermano mayor. Me reuní con ella de nuevo unos meses más tarde, cuando Itachi la trajo a la casa y nos dijo que se casaría con ella. Nuestros padres y yo nos opusimos, por supuesto. Se fugaron a Estados Unidos. Nunca supimos de ellos. Seis años después ellos mueren y nos enteramos de que tenían una hija. "

Con esto, Sasuke se levantó y salió de la habitación. Hinata quería hacer más preguntas, pero ella se dio cuenta de lo difícil que era para Sasuke recordar a su hermano también, especialmente porque su familia estaba aun de luto.

.

.

.

"Para."

Era otro día en la oficina para Sasuke. Aquí estaba él en su descanso tratando de dormir una pequeña siesta en el sofá y la siguiente cosa que supo, Karin saltando sobre él. Ella apago las luces y corrió las cortinas para que la atmosfera de la habitación cambiara de trabajo a placer. Anteriormente, a Sasuke no le importaba si Karin hacia lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento- introduciendo su lengua en su boca, manteniéndose en una posición muy comprometedora sobre él, mientras pegaba y movía sus caderas en contra de las suyas. Pero por alguna razón, su sabor le disgustaba.

"¿Que ocurre?" ella respiraba contra su cuello.

"No estoy de humor." Admitió fastidiado cuando ella no mostraba señales de quitarse de encima.

Karin dejo de succionar el lóbulo de su oreja y lo miró. Ella pudo sentir que él estaba enojado. "Bien, de todas formas, se supone que no debería estar haciendo esto."

En el momento en el que Karin lo dejo en paz, Sasuke se dirigió a su cuarto privado para cambiarse de camisa. El odiaba el perfume de Karin.

"¿No vas a preguntar por qué?" Preguntó Karin, paseándose a lo largo de la oficina.

"¿Acerca de qué?" contestó, quitándose la camisa.

Karin miró con avidez su bien definido abdomen y a su musculosa parte superior. "Estoy comprometida."

"Felicitaciones." Sasuke le dijo indiferente, sin siquiera mirarla.

"¿Que esta mal contigo?" Karin exclamó de repente.

Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada. "Deja de hacer preguntas. Te puedes ir ya."

Ella se fue dramáticamente, jadeando y pisoteando con sus entaconados pies. Su berrinche paso desapercibido para Sasuke mientras sacaba una camisa azul oscuro de su armario. Su reacción, ó mejor dicho, su falta de reacción acerca de los avances de Karin lo intrigaron. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Debería estar buscando sexo en este momento. ¿Ha pasado qué? Más de un mes…creo.

Aunque sobrevivió sin sexo por dos años antes, Sasuke prefería conseguir algo de eso por lo menos dos veces por semana.-Quizás lo estoy perdiendo. Mis hormonas o lo que sea.- Volvió a su oficina y se sentó en el sillón. ¿Es esto lo que sucede cuando uno se convierte en padre? ¿Todo lo que hacemos es trabajar y cuidar de los niños?

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente cuando recordó a su sobrina. Todo iba sin problemas en su vida en los últimos días. Miyuki no pronunciaba palabra alguna que no fuera 'Papa' en los últimos cinco días, pero eso ya era un gran paso para su recuperación. Para Sasuke, realmente no importaba si ella podía hablar o no, siempre y cuando no lo molestara. Estaba mejorando en eso de ser tío. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que fuera capaz de mantener su paciencia durante horas. Aunque, se lo debía al hecho de que podía descargar todas sus frustraciones y molestias en el trabajo. Además de ser paciente en torno a su sobrina, también se encargaba de que comieran juntos en cada comida y de leerle un cuento todas las noches antes de acostarse. La relación con su sobrina ahora era mucho mejor que en las últimas tres semanas, en su opinión. Por supuesto, él no lo habría hecho sin la guía de cierta persona.

Sasuke se recostó en la silla con el ceño fruncido. Hinata Hyuuga era a veces un enigma para él y otras veces sentía que conocía cada pequeña cosa sobre ella, extrañamente. Como por ejemplo, del hecho de que ella era una excelente cocinera, o el hecho de que poseía esa infantil inocencia casi por completo en torno a ella, que era fácil hablar con ella, y el hecho de que no se parecía a ninguna otra mujer que se haya cruzado en su camino. En cuestión, ella era muy diferente a todos los demás. Y esa fue una de las cosas que le intrigaban de Hyuuga Hinata. _Ella no__se siente atraída por__ mí_, pensó con desconcierto. A pesar del número de veces que habían estado solos, bebiendo té en la cocina en los últimos días, no se le había insinuado ni una sola vez. ¿Eso quiere decir que está albergando un amor unilateral hacia Gaara? ¿Porque otro motivo no estaría atraída hacia el? Encogiéndose de hombros, Sasuke continuó con su trabajo. La falta de atracción de Hyuuga Hinata hacia él debería encantarle, y no hacerlo cuestionar su masculinidad.

.

.

.

Hinata estaba cuestionando su salud mental. Estaba allí para pedir un favor a un buen amigo y no para escuchar al amigo de su buen amigo todas las noches. Ella sabía que no había nada malo en ello. No era más que él leyéndole un cuento a su sobrina antes de dormir. No era como si estuviera escuchando una conversación privada. A ella le gustaba escuchar su voz, eso era todo. _Dios mío__, sueno como __una adolescente __enamorada__. __Y no soy ni adolescente,__ ni__ enamorada__. __Es sólo que__, al ver __al padre__ de Miyuki__-chan y __escuchar su voz...__me recuerda a__ Sasuke__._Se había convertido en una especie de rutina nocturna para Hinata el esperar a la historia que contaba Sasuke todas las noches. Su voz, profunda y varonil, la arrullaba a dormir también. Al principio ella pensó que era porque extrañaba a su padre, pero cuando se despertó por la mañana abrazando el monitor para bebé cerca de su corazón, sabía que algo andaba mal.

"Ta-san," murmuró una voz, con lo que regresó a la realidad.

Miyuki la miraba con curiosidad. Estaban en la sala de estar, viendo los videos caseros de nuevo por enésima vez. Ella sonrió. Miyuki estaba recuperando lentamente sus cuerdas vocales. Sin embargo, la niña no dejaba que su tío supiera de eso. Y Hinata sabía por qué. Aun estaba enojada con su tío y ella estaba esperando que la llevara al zoológico.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Ok?" Miyuki le preguntó con preocupación, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Oh, estoy bien", respondió Hinata, consciente de que se encontraba profundamente sonrojada sólo por el hecho de pensar en la profunda voz de Sasuke Uchiha. "Yo… sólo estaba pensando."

_Y debería dejar de pensar en ello._

.

.

.

"No puedes dejar de pensar en ello ¿cierto?" preguntó Karin.

Sasuke no levantó la vista de los papeles que firmaba. "No estoy pensando en lo que sea que crees que estoy pensando", dijo él con pereza.

"Al menos finge que te da curiosidad saber acerca de mi novio"

"No te hagas falsas ilusiones."

"Es Suigetsu", anunció asertivamente. "Me casaré con Suigetsu".

"Ya te di mis felicitaciones", murmuró Sasuke, y le dio los papeles que acaba de firmar. "Vete".

Karin se fue, como una niña petulante y azotó la puerta detrás de ella. La puerta se abrió de nuevo. Naruto entró con una expresión confusa. "¿Qué pasa con tu secretaria, Teme?"

"Ella se va a casar", bostezó Sasuke, recostándose en el asiento.

"Oh, sí. Suigetsu ha estado presumiendo eso en el piso de abajo "

"¿Y? ¿Qué pasó con tu viaje?"

Sasuke le dio a la tarea de viajar al extranjero a Naruto, para que él estuviera cerca por el bien de Miyuki. Hablaron de viaje de Naruto por un tiempo.

"No te preocupes por eso", sonrió Naruto con confianza después de media hora. "Vamos a cerrar el trato muy pronto."

"Hn,"

"¿Cómo esta Miyuki-chan?"

"Ella desapareció la noche del sábado",

Naruto se cayó de la silla. "¿Qué?"

"La encontramos después de dos horas. Se perdió en el barrio y Hyuuga Hinata no es la novia de Gaara."

"¿Qué demonios, Teme!" Naruto exclamó con enojo. "Dame más detalles, ¿quieres?"

Y así, Sasuke lo puso al tanto de lo que pasó. También le dijo a Naruto la verdadera razón por la cual Hyuuga Hinata apareció en su puerta. Al momento en que Sasuke terminó, Naruto estaba sonriendo.

"¿Qué?" Sasuke le preguntó.

"Estás muy a gusto con ella, ¿verdad?" Naruto le dijo. Había un brillo en sus ojos que a Sasuke no le gustaba. Lo miró de mala manera. Naruto se rio. "Solo decía. De todos modos, me alegro de que estés dispuesto a ser responsable y dejar de ser un bastardo. Sin embargo, pobre Hinata-chan. ¿Dónde está Gaara cuando se le necesita?"

"¿Sabías que Gaara es un antropólogo?"

Naruto frunció el ceño. "Me suena familiar. ¿Es eso una enfermedad?"

"Búscalo en Google, idiota", dijo Sasuke, poniéndose de pie. "¿Quieres salir a tomar algo?"

"No puedo", murmuró Naruto emocionado, poniéndose de pie también. "Sakura-chan me está esperando. Creo que me ha echado de menos."

_Y esa es la __razón por la cual__ el matrimonio no es __para mí_, Sasuke pensó mientras entraba al bar que él y Naruto frecuentaban todos los viernes por la noche. No necesito una mujer me diga qué hacer, qué ropa ponerme, cuando regresar a casa... Ni siquiera necesito una mujer que espere por mí en algún lugar... Al momento en que Sasuke entró en el bar, varias cabezas voltearon a verlo. Se sentó en un taburete y ordenó algo de tomar. Podía sentir que las mujeres lo miraban, esperando la oportunidad de acercarse. Una pelirroja valiente se atrevió después de su tercer trago de vodka. Se miraron el uno al otro. Sasuke podía ver la lujuria en sus ojos y sin más preámbulos, ella le agarró la cabeza y lo besó. Normalmente él odiaba a ese tipo de mujer, pero esa noche no le importaba un comino. Él sólo quería sexo.

"Salgamos de aquí" murmuró la pelirroja.

Los minutos pasaban y Sasuke no sentía nada. Él quería retozar un poco, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Echó una segunda mirada a la mujer en sus brazos. _Ew_. Arrojó a la mujer lejos de él, haciendo caso omiso a sus protestas. Sasuke salió tambaleándose del bar y respiró hondo. _¿Qué carajo está __pasando conmigo__?_

.

.

.

"¿Qué le habrá pasado a Sasuke?" Hinata murmuró en voz baja, mirando por la ventana.

Era pasada la medianoche y aún no había señal de Sasuke. Había llamado antes de la cena para decir que tenía una reunión importante y que regresaría tarde. Y así, Hinata hizo la cena sólo para ella y Miyuki. También se hizo cargo de su deber y le leyó un cuento a Miyuki. Se quedó dormida junto a Miyuki. La fuerte lluvia cayendo afuera la despertó. Al salir, ella alcanzó a ver la habitación de Sasuke vacía. Se preocupó y decidió esperar por el en la sala de estar.

Sasuke Uchiha, aunque impaciente y temperamental, era una persona agradable muy en el fondo. Hinata estaba orgullosa de que él fuera cambiando poco a poco y que comenzara a preocuparse por cuidar de su sobrina. También estaba ganando poco a poco más paciencia y tolerancia. Pero se sentía mal por quien quiera que fuese al que le gritaba en el teléfono cada vez que Miyuki lo sacaba de quicio.

Hinata jadeó. Alguien estaba caminando por el sendero hacia la casa. Era Sasuke. Ella corrió hacia el vestíbulo y le abrió la puerta delantera.

"¡E-estás empapado!" , exclamó. "A-atraparas un resfriado."

Sasuke tropezó al entrar en la casa, trayendo con él un charco de agua. "Hola" sonrió a Hinata.

Ella se quedó inmóvil. Sasuke Uchiha era incapaz de decir "hola" y definitivamente no sonreía. "E- estás bien?"

"Estaba cantando bajo la lluvia", dijo, secándose el goteante cabello que cubría sus ojos.

"¿Q-qué pasó? ¿D-dónde está tu coche?"

"Lo dejé en el estacionamiento", explicó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta mojada. "No se puede conducir. Estoy borracho, ¿ves? Así que caminé de regreso."

"Ah", Hinata asintió con la cabeza nerviosa. Este Sasuke borracho y extremadamente agradable estaba haciendo estragos en ella. Él lanzó su chaqueta al suelo. Estaba temblando de frío. "Oh, p-por favor, ponte ropa seca."

"Lo haré", respondió a través de su boca temblorosa.

"Y- y baja a la cocina a tomar una taza de té", le dijo después de subiera temblando a su cuarto.

Hinata recogió la chaqueta empapada y la llevó a la lavandería. Una mujer mayor iba a lavar la ropa dos veces por semana, pero Hinata a veces lavaba la ropa de Miyuki y no pudo evitar notar que en casi toda la ropa de Sasuke Uchiha había crestas bordados en ellos. _Está actuando muy raro,_ pensó con preocupación._ Es grosero cuando está sobrio pero agradable cuando esta tomado. Creo que lo prefiero borracho. _Una imagen de Sasuke con el cabello chorreando, la cara mojada y sonriente se materializó en su mente y se encontró con dificultades para respirar_. Pensándolo mejor, un Sasuke sobrio está bien._

Sasuke apareció unos minutos más tarde usando una camisa oscura y pantalones de chándal, secándose el cabello con una toalla. Hinata lo miró mientras preparaba el té. Él gruñó al sentarse en una silla. Caminó varios kilómetros y el cansancio empezaba a golpearlo. Hinata puso una taza de té frente a él.

"Gracias", murmuró extrañamente, tomando a Hinata por sorpresa. Él captó su expresión y sonrió de lado. "Así es como me pongo cuando estoy un poco borracho."

Hinata se paró frente a Sasuke, la isla de la cocina entre ellos. "¿T-te conviertes en una persona-d diferente?"

Sasuke sonrió, haciendo que una vez mas las piernas de Hinata se convirtieran en gelatina. Ella se sujetó fuertemente de la mesa que tenía enfrente. "No lo sé. Me relajo un poco, supongo. No necesariamente me convierto en una persona diferente".

Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Estamos teniendo una conversación. Tomamos té en más de una ocasión y, normalmente, él solo gruñía o era brusco con sus comentarios. Nunca lo vi tan relajado. Ella lo observó mientras bebía el té. Estaba pálido. Había sombras oscuras debajo de sus ojos. Su boca era del color de un tomate maduro. Probablemente a causa del frío, pensó aturdida. ¿Cómo podían ser los labios de un hombre tan rojos? Dio un respingo al ver que Sasuke la había atrapado mirándolo fijamente. Ella disfrazó su vergüenza con una tos incómoda.

Sasuke notó como ella lo revisaba. Estaba sonrojada, también. Optó por no decir nada. Ella tenía un amor unilateral, se recordó. "Eso fue estúpido, emborracharme."

"¿T-tu reunión fue poco exitosa?"

"¿Eh? Oh, mentí. No tenía una reunión. Fui a un bar a beber y a conseguir un poco. Pero no conseguí nada."

"C-conseguir, ¿qué?"

"No conseguí sexo", dijo Sasuke sin rodeos. "Yo quería tener sexo."

Hinata estaba segura que su cara estaba hirviendo y que vapor salía de sus orejas. "Yo - yo..."

"Pero las mujeres ahí lucían horribles",

Hinata avanzó poco a poco hacia la salida de la cocina, pero se detuvo en la puerta. "¿H-horribles?"

"Sí", asintió con la cabeza Sasuke ante el súbito descubrimiento. "Eso es todo. Debe ser por eso. Nadie es lo suficientemente atractiva como para que me atraiga."

"Y tu...-¿f-fuiste a un bar para recoger a una mujer al azar?" Hinata preguntó, mortificada y olvidando la idea de escapar.

"Sí,"

"P- pero, N-no tienes una n-novia o "a-amigas"?"

Sasuke giró en su silla para encararla por completo ya que parecía que se había refugiado en la puerta. Parecía nerviosa y eso le divertía. "Nunca he tenido una novia."

Hinata soltó una pequeña risa de incredulidad. "¿D-de verdad? L-lo encuentro imposible."

"Bueno, me involucré con alguien en la secundaria, pero realmente no podría haberlo llamado una relación".

"¿Q-que era para ti entonces?" -preguntó, ofendida en nombre de quien fuese esa chica.

"Una misión", respondió con sinceridad. "Mi mejor amigo estaba enamorado de ella. Tuve que convencerla de que él era mejor partido que yo."

"Oh", dijo Hinata. "E-eso fue muy amable de tu parte... A-así que nunca has estado involucrado con una persona-desde entonces? M-mi primo llama a una mujer cada vez que se siente... s-solo".

Sasuke se rio irónicamente. "Yo no las llamó. Ellas me llaman."

_Qué arrogante_, pensó Hinata. Pero supongo que ningún otro hombre diría una cosa así de manera tan convincente como Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata en realidad podía imaginárselo en su cabeza – mujeres lanzándose a sus pies. Dijo que no había alguien lo suficientemente atractiva como para captar su interés. ¿A quién busca exactamente? Tal vez esté buscando una cara que pondría en marcha un millar de barcos, como Helena de Troya...

"¿Y tu?" Sasuke preguntó de repente.

"E-eh?" Hinata miró y soltó un grito de sorpresa. Sasuke se acercaba mas hacia donde ella se encontraba. Había estado ausente por lo que no había notado eso. Se quería mover pero se encontraba atrapada por su intensa mirada.

"¿A quién llamas cuando estas sola?" -le susurró a su oído mientras se acercaba a su tembloroso cuerpo.

_Ella podría estar enamorada de tu amigo._

Realmente no me importa.

_¿Por qué haces esto de todos modos?_

"Realmente no lo sé", murmuró mientras movía sus labios hacia los de ella.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Kya! creo que ha llegado el momento que todas esperaban :P lamento la tardanza, demasiadas cosas han pasado en mi vida, comienzo un nuevo semestre por lo que no prometo nada, pero me esforzare por actualizar minimo 2 veces al mes. Gracias por sus comentarios! espero que no hallan abandonado esta historia que cada vez se pondra mejor! :D<em>

Saludos a todas y mucha suerte!


	14. Capítulo 13

_Bueno, aquí les dejo el capitulo corregido, la verdad estoy muy apenada, debí revisarlo antes de subirlo, es solo que estaba desesperada, ya había pasado mucho tiempo por lo que no quise tardarme mas u.u y me resulto peor, pero bueno, espero que ya se entienda bien, muchas gracias a todas las que me avisaron que no se entendía, si no, no me hubiera dado cuenta... también lamento que tardara tanto en corregirlo, todas las vacaciones me la he pasado sin Internet ... -.-´ (yupii, mis vacaciones han sido divertidisimas ¬¬) disfruten!_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 13<p>

Impulsivo es un rasgo que uno nunca asociaría con Sasuke Uchiha. Todo lo que hacía tiene un propósito, pero ahora, en esa cocina bien iluminada, no podía encontrar ninguna razón lógica de por qué lo estaba haciendo. _Es__un impulso_, Sasuke pensó mientras levantaba la cara de Hinata Hyuga y se inclinaba hacia ella. Vio sus ojos perla abrirse en shock cuando llevo su boca a la suya.

Sus labios eran suaves y dulces, y mientras la besaba con dulzura aspiró el olor a rosas de su champú. Ella estaba temblando. Su cuerpo estaba rígido por la tensión, su boca se mantuvo bien cerrada por debajo de la suya. Acunó una de sus manos en su rostro mientras que la otra se deslizó por debajo de la caída de su pelo de seda y tomó la parte posterior de la cabeza. Suavemente sus dedos acariciaban su nuca, su boca exploraba lánguidamente la suya.

El deseo, que lo había estado evadiendo todo el día, lo atravesó al escuchar como un suave gemido se escapaba de la boca de Hinata y sintió la rigidez salir de su pequeño cuerpo. Ella le estaba devolviendo el beso con una inexperiencia que encontró sorprendentemente emocionante.

Sus manos se movieron hasta su cintura y la atrajo hacia él, una sensación de deseo formándose en la boca de su estómago mientras sus dedos trazaban un camino por debajo del suéter de gran tamaño encontrándose con el cuerpo caliente y suave de ella.

Hinata se congeló. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y luego ella lo empujó. Tenía la boca enrojecida por el beso y su rostro estaba colorado. Por un segundo se le quedó mirando, sorprendida, y luego se volvió hacia la puerta.

.

.

.

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga. Tengo veinticuatro años de edad y nunca había besado. Hasta esta noche.

Estaba acurrucada debajo de las sabanas, sin atreverse a creer lo que en realidad sucedió. Uchiha Sasuke la besó. Ella no sabía que sentir de entre la vorágine de emociones que estaba experimentando. _¿Debería__estar avergonzada__porque __le devolví el beso__?_ Ella gimió de vergüenza, mordiendo la almohada_.__ ¡__Estoy__avergonzada__! __¿Debo__estar contenta porque__por fin alguien__me dio un beso__? __¿Debería__estar enojada porque__me dio un beso__? __¡Uf,__qué estoy pensando__? __Apuesto a que__ni siquiera se__molestó__por lo sucedido._

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke no estaba en condiciones de ser molestado por ninguna otra cosa en ese momento. Lo único que le molestaba era el insistente latido en su cabeza. Se apresuró a abrir el gabinete de las medicinas que se encontraba en su cuarto de baño y tomó unas pastillas para aliviar el dolor. Arrastró su cuerpo cansado a la cama. _Todo mi cuerpo está gritando de dolor_, pensó mientras se sumergió bajo las sábanas. Tenía frío, pero estaba sudando profusamente. _Ya me he tomado la medicina. Me sentiré mejor cuando despierte..._

.

.

.

Hinata se despertó poco a poco y de mala gana. Alguien estaba llamando a la puerta.

_Vete_, pensó mientras se acomodaba profundamente en el edredón. _Acabo de cerrar los ojos hace apenas unos segundos ten misericordia... déjame dormir un poco más..._

"¿Ta-san?" La voz de Miyuki se escuchó desde el exterior.

Hinata salió disparada de la cama, corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Miyuki estaba allí de pie, con una expresión de tristeza. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás herida?"

Miyuki señaló en dirección a la habitación de Sasuke. "Enfermo"

"¿Tío Sasuke está enfermo?" -preguntó ella. Miyuki asintió con la cabeza, lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos. Hinata la abrazó. "Oh, cariño, está bien, tío Sasuke va a estar bien. I-iré a darle un vistazo y-y ver lo que está mal en e-él."

Tomadas de la mano, caminaron hacia la habitación de Sasuke. Hinata no esperaba tener que ver a Sasuke de nuevo tan pronto después del incidente de anoche. Ella se quedó despierta toda la noche tratando de encontrar una excusa para quedarse en su habitación y retrasar el encuentro potencialmente incómodo.

La puerta del dormitorio de Sasuke estaba abierta. Miyuki corrió y saltó en a cama al lado de su tío, quien ni siquiera se movió. _Está dormido_, pensó con alivio. No obstante, ella se acercó a la enorme cama con cautela. Sasuke se había dormido rápidamente. Se encontraba enterrado debajo de las cobijas, su frente siendo la única parte de su cuerpo que era visible. Con cautela Hinata tocó la frente con una de sus manos y la retiró de inmediato.

"Esta ardiendo", dijo alarmada, frotando su mano en una de sus orejas para aliviar el calor. Es como si hubiera tocado un contenedor de agua hirviendo... "Tu tío tiene fiebre."

Los ojos de Miyuki se abrieron por el miedo.

"Pero no te preocupes", le aseguró rápidamente a la asustada niña. "Tío Sasuke se va a aliviar si... si... si cuidamos muy bien de él! Así es... tenemos que cuidar de él..."

"Ok!" exclamó Miyuki. Su miedo siendo remplazado por la determinación.

"¿Tu me vas a ayudar?"

Miyuki asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente.

"Eso es bueno... uhm... voy a... voy a ir a cocinarle sopa".

Hinata se desplomó fuera de la habitación de Sasuke. No quería entrar en pánico frente a la niña. Viniendo de una casa donde todo era accesible, Hinata nunca tuvo que curar lesiones o enfermedades de cualquier tipo. Tenían un médico personal disponible las 24 horas del día, siete días a la semana. En pocas palabras, Hinata no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de qué hacer. Ni siquiera los primeros auxilios.

Se dirigió a su habitación. Cogió su teléfono móvil y marco rápidamente al numero de Hanabi.

"¿Hola?" ella respondió con su habitual mal humor matutino.

"Soy yo",

"Minerva!" exclamó Hanabi.

El corazón de Hinata se detuvo al momento de ver la hora. _Están tomando el desayuno_... "¿están padre y Nii-san contigo?"

"¡Así es!" la alegre voz de su hermana le confirmó en inglés. "Es curioso que estés llamando tan temprano."

"Necesito tu ayuda",

"¿Te han arrestado de nuevo?"

"¿Cuál es la cura para la fiebre?"

"¿Estás enferma?" Hanabi le preguntó con preocupación.

"No, un... un amigo mío lo está. Entonces, ¿sabes que hacer?"

"Duh? Estudio diseño de moda. ¿Qué sabría yo sobre la fiebre?"

"Primero tiene que tomar la temperatura," intervino una voz familiar.

"¿Ese es Nii-san?"

"Oh, es alguien que carece de importancia y que le gusta meter su trasero en la conversación de otras personas, pero ya que está proporcionando información útil, es mi primo Neji", entonces Hanabi comenzó a hablar japonés. "¿Y qué debe hacer después de tomar la temperatura, Nii-chan?"

Hinata sacó un lápiz y papel para escribir. Ella sonrió al oír la voz molesta de Neji.

"Dile a tu amiga que para bajar la temperatura…",

"Ella entiende japonés, así que está bien", dijo Hanabi interrumpiéndolo a toda prisa. "¿Cómo va a bajar la temperatura?"

Neji empezó a recitar las instrucciones de su memoria fotográfica. "Use un termómetro. Se puede poner en la boca, la axila o en… en la boca estará bien. Tomar mucho líquido. No tomar aspirina, sólo paracetamol. No envuelva a la persona en cobijas o ropa abrigadora. Mantenga a la persona en un lugar fresco. Darle un baño de esponja con agua tibia ", Hinata se sonrojó al escuchar eso y oró para que no tuviera que ir tan lejos. "Se debe poner un paño húmedo de agua helada en la frente del enfermo. Se debe controlar la temperatura. ¿Qué más? Ah, y eliminar el exceso de ropa."

"¿Debo hacerlo?" Hinata preguntó, mortificada por la idea de desnudar a Sasuke Uchiha a pesar de que este se encontraba enfermo y con fiebre.

"¿Anotaste todo, Minerva?"

"Sí, gracias. Dile a Nii-san que gracias"

"Claro, no hay problema. Espero que tu hija se recupere pronto. Bye!"

Hanabi colgó. Hinata se dio cuenta de que su hermana se estaba muriendo por saber de quién estaba hablando. ¿Cómo podía decirle que estaba cuidando a la misma persona que la había besado la noche anterior?

.

.

.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Alguien lo estaba tocando - su rostro, para ser exactos. Se enterró profundamente en la gruesa colcha y deseo que quienquiera que fuese desapareciera. Se sentía horrible_. Me estoy muriendo_, pensó. Su cabeza palpitaba como si no hubiera mañana. Sin embargo las manos eran persistentes. Estas siguieron acariciando su frente. Abrió los ojos para ver al ofensor, pero descubrió que el abrirlos le era insoportable. Sus ojos ardían y pesaban. Parpadeo lentamente tratando de enfocar la mirada, vio a un par de ojos iguales a los de suyos flotando a algunas pulgadas de distancia lejos de él. Él la miró fijamente y ella le devolvió la mirada.

"¿Qué?" -susurró con voz ronca.

"Frío", dijo la niña. Su pequeño rostro preocupado.

"Gracias", murmuró secamente Sasuke. Estaba a punto de colocar la colcha por encima de su cara cuando Miyuki se la arrebato de las manos. Gruñó, se encontraba demasiado débil para quitársela de nuevo. "¿Cuál es tu problema?"

"No caliente. Solo frío", le dijo, dirigiéndole una mirada que rivalizaba con la de Sasuke, quien no tenía idea acerca de lo que ella estaba balbuceando. "Enfermo".

"¿Estoy enfermo?" Miyuki asintió con la cabeza. "Que curioso, no lo sabía…". Sasuke murmuró frunciendo el ceño. _Seguro tengo fiebre. No me sorprende._ _Debo de haber caminado seis millas bajo la lluvia la noche pasada. Y también estaba borracho._

"¿Sake?" le preguntó Miyuki.

"No, era vodka y tequila."

"Sake"

"Que no, ya te lo dije, fue con vodka y tequila."

Miyuki lo señaló. "¡Sake!"

"¿Que sake?" Y entonces cayó en la cuenta. "¿Te refieres a mí?"

Miyuki sonrió mientras asentía.

_Tú, pequeña irrespetuosa_- "... Es Sasuke. Y no me llames Sasuke yo soy tu tío, tío Sasuke"

"Sake", repitió ella, molestando más.

_Creo que la prefiero muda_, Sasuke pensó mientras se movía para poder sentarse. Él gimió de dolor. _Mi cuerpo se siente tan jodidamente pesado._

"Ok?" Miyuki le preguntó preocupada.

"Baño", dijo, cerrando los ojos. Se sintió mareado.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y Hinata entró con una bandeja llena de agua con cubitos de hielo. "Oh, y-ya estás despierto."

Sasuke abrió los ojos y la miró. Ella se ruborizó al momento en que sus ojos se encontraron. Ella desvió la mirada alrededor y avanzó en la habitación. Colocó el recipiente sobre un taburete cerca de la cama, y permaneció de pie con nerviosismo. Sasuke habría sonreído ante esto si tan solo se sintiera un poco mejor. Se puso de pie, pero los mareos lo asaltaron una vez más. Haciendo que tambaleara sobre sus pies peligrosamente.

"¡Oh-oh!" Hinata gritó en señal de advertencia y se lanzó a su rescate.

Justo cuando Sasuke estaba a punto de caer, Hinata lo atrapó. Sus brazos se entrelazaron entre ellos. Hinata se congeló. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que Sasuke llevaba puestos nada más que unos bóxeres y que prácticamente ella lo estaba abrazando, podía oler su cuerpo sudoroso, sus labios tocaban su hermoso hombro, sus manos colocadas en su espalda desnuda, y que él estaba, literalmente, caliente. Ella gritó y lo empujó lejos. Él cayó de espaldas al suelo y una de sus largas piernas pateo la cómoda, de manera que no sólo estaba tirado, si no que también consiguió terminar empapado en agua helada al volcar el recipiente que Hinata había traído anteriormente.

"Mierda", gruñó con los dientes apretados. Hinata y Miyuki pusieron la misma expresión horrorizada. Miyuki le arrojó una almohada, golpeándolo de lleno en el pecho. "¿Qué demonios?" preguntó Sasuke enojado.

"Ella sólo quiere limpiar el agua. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho", repitió Hinata una y otra vez, mientras limpiaba la parte superior de su cuerpo con la almohada. "R-realmente, realmente lo siento"

"¿Estás tratando de matarme?" –él le preguntó con voz débil. "_Kami, me duele la cabeza_."

"¡Lo siento mucho! Yo no quería, lo juro!"

"Tengo que orinar"

"Te ayudaré", Hinata ofreció con entusiasmo y luego se ruborizó. "Q-quiero decir… Te ayudaré a caminar hacia el b-baño."

Ella le ayudó a levantarse. Una vez que recobró el equilibrio, Sasuke intentó mantener la compostura. "Puedo caminar hasta allí."

Hinata caminó cerca detrás de él, por si acaso se volvía a marear otra vez. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta del baño cuando Hinata lo detuvo.

"P-por favor, mantén la puerta abierta en caso de que te caigas de nuevo"

Sasuke la miró fijamente con una mirada de pocos amigos. "Tú eres la razón por la que me caí en primer lugar."

Y sin más, cerró la puerta. Hinata se mantuvo ahí por unos minutos. _Se debe hacer muchas cosas para cuidar de él" _pensó Hinata, exhausta_. "¡Espera, él se mojó! Necesita un cambio de ropa." _Fue al armario de Sasuke y se detuvo. Pronto, se enfrentó con otro dilema. "_¿Debo darle pantalones? Nii-san dijo que nada de ropa caliente"_. Tragando saliva, miró el cajón lleno de bóxeres. _Solo debo darle uno. Pero lo va a usar todo el tiempo y no va a querer cubrirse con el edredón... _Angustiada, Hinata buscaba desesperadamente alternativas para librarse de la posible incomodidad de ver a Sasuke semidesnudo… _¡pantalones cortos!_ Hinata se dio la vuelta al armario en busca de pantalones cortos. Ella encontró unos pantalones de baloncesto en uno de los cajones.

"¡Ajá!" -exclamó triunfante. Pero necesita ropa interior... bóxeres. Pero si le doy los dos, podría optar por usar solamente los bóxeres...

Llevando los pantalones cortos de baloncesto, llamó a la puerta del baño. "T-te traje algo para que te pongas."

La puerta se abrió un poco y una mano salió. Hinata puso los pantalones en la mano.

"¿Qué es esto?" -preguntó a través de la brecha.

"¿N-necesitas ropa i-interior?"

Nuevamente, Sasuke cerró la puerta del baño en su cara. _Un Sasuke enfermo es más maleducado que un Sasuke sobrio_, pensó Hinata con fastidio.

El resto del día pasó sin más incidentes, en opinión de Hinata. Sasuke dormía todo el día. Él no se movió cuando Hinata tuvo que usar la secadora para secar la alfombra mojada, o cuando tenía que comprobar su temperatura, o cuando Miyuki aplicar una compresa fría en su frente. Hinata sonrió al recordar a la niña durmiendo al lado de Sasuke aquella noche. Miyuki no se alejó de su lado ni un solo momento y lo cuidó con diligencia.

Hinata oyó un débil gemido procedente de Sasuke. Se detuvo a limpiar la mesa donde Miyuki había comido su cena y se acercó a la cama. "¿Estas bien?"

"Sí... agua"

"Ok"

Sasuke se sentía mucho mejor. Se sentó en la cama y la miró ir por un vaso de agua. Mas temprano, ese día, ella lo había molestado con preguntas acerca de cual era su bebida preferida - _¿té, jugo o soda?-_le había preguntado. Sonrió al ver lo inexperta que era y de como no tenía idea alguna de qué hacer. Aunque también, ella lo molestaba como si no hubiera un mañana. Por un momento llego a creer que el ruido de la secadora de cabello lo mataría. El recorrido de la cama al baño lo había dejado exhausto por lo que decidió permanecer ahí, inmóvil, soportando todo tipo de ruidos que Hinata hacia. Y cuando por fin se las arregló para quedarse dormido, ella lo despertó para preguntarle dónde podía encontrar un termómetro y le sorprendió cuando minutos después ella lo empujó dentro de su boca, ignorando la mirada amenazante que éste le dirigio y preguntando cuál era la temperatura normal del cuerpo. En pocas palabras, me volvió loco. "_Iré directamente al hospital si me enfermo de nuevo_." Un movimiento a su lado le llamó la atención. Miyuki se había quedado rápidamente dormida. "_Esta niña... ella cuido de mí todo el día, ¿eh?"_

"La llevaré a su habitación en cuanto termine de limpiar", dijo ella, entregándole el vaso de agua. Sasuke vio los platos en la mesa. "E-espero que no te m-moleste. Ella no q-quiso salir de tu habitación."

"Está bien. Ella puede dormir aquí."

Hinata sonrió y siguió limpiando. Sasuke la miró mientras bebía agua. Recordó con perfecta claridad lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. En cuanto a por qué la besó, él supuso que era debido a la frustración sexual. "_Sí, eso es todo. Estoy sexualmente frustrado_."

"¿N-necesitas ayuda?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Uhm... antes de irme... n-necesitas ayuda?"

"No, estoy bien. Puedes irte".

"Está bien", sonrió. "N-nos vemos mañana entonces."

_Sí, mañana_. Sasuke acaricio la cabeza de Miyuki suavemente. _Mañana iremos al zoológico_.

* * *

><p>Dentro de unos días subiré la continuación! que estén bien!<p> 


	15. Capítulo 14

_Naruto no es mio, ni tampoco lo es la historia, esta le pertenece a **Snappers. **Disfruten._

* * *

><p>Capitulo 14<p>

.

.

.

Hinata seguía sonriendo suavemente mientras bajaba las escaleras. Él se está ablandando con su sobrina. ¿Quién no lo haría después de lo que Miyuki-chan hizo por él? Tendría que ser un ser humano realmente despiadado, si no pudiera apreciar el esfuerzo de la niña.

"Eeeep!" -exclamó ella en estado de shock, agarrando fuertemente la bandeja que llevaba. Estuvo a punto de tirar los platos y los vasos cuando vio a la mujer que estaba abajo. Ella y la mujer se miraron la una a la otra, ambas sorprendidas. "U-uhm..."

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" la mujer mayor le preguntó. A Hinata le pareció familiar.

"U-uhm... yo - yo soy la niñera de Miyuki-chan", respondió ella con incertidumbre.

"¿En serio? Pero si eres Hinata Hyuuga!"

"¿U-usted m-me conoce?"

La mujer mayor subió las escaleras y se puso al lado de Hinata. "¿Quién no te conoce? ¿Esta mi hijo aquí?"

"¿U-usted... usted es la madre de Sasuke?"

"Así es. Soy Uchiha Mikoto", dijo efusivamente. "Me encantaría estrechar la mano contigo, pero..."

Mikoto hizo un gesto hacia las manos de Hinata señalando la bandeja que llevaba cargando. "A-Ah, sí, es una lástima... Gusto en conocerla, Uchiha-san. Sasuke está en su cuarto."

"¿En serio?"

"S-sí. Tuvo fiebre hoy, pero ya se encuentra bien, está descansando."

"¿Sasuke estaba enfermo?" Mikoto le preguntó con preocupación, corriendo por las escaleras.

"Yo-Voy a traerle un poco de té", Hinata le avisó, pero ella ya había desaparecido por el pasillo. _"La madre de Sasuke es muy bonita."_

.

.

.

"Sasuke!"

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de golpe. Le pareció oír la voz de su madre. La puerta se abrió. "Mamá, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Mikoto al mismo tiempo, poniendo delicadamente su mano derecha en la frente de Sasuke. "Tu temperatura está bien, pero te ves pálido."

"Estoy bien", murmuró Sasuke mientras esquivaba la mano de su madre. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¡Vine a ver como estabas! Y menos mal que lo hice. ¿Por qué no llamaste para decir que tenías fiebre?" -preguntó con enojo.

"Baja la voz, Madre", suspiró Sasuke. "Miyuki esta durmiendo."

"Miyuki?" fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la presencia de la pequeña niña durmiendo al lado de Sasuke. Caminó hacia el otro lado de la cama y se sentó junto a su nieta. "Oh, ¿qué pasó? ¿No es un poco temprano para que este dormida? sólo son las siete en punto."

"Ella..." Sasuke se aclaró la garganta y evitó la mirada de su madre. "Ella se hizo cargo de mí."

"¿Se hizo cargo de ti?" Mikoto insistió, acariciando las suaves facciones de la niña.

"Ella puso una compresa fría sobre mí frente todo el día. Está cansada".

"Mi nieta es una chica dulce," dijo Mikoto con orgullo. "Ella se hizo cargo de su tío gruñón."

"Hn."

"La próxima vez que te enfermes, llámame." ella reprendió.

"Mejor iré directamente al hospital", murmuró secamente Sasuke.

Antes de Mikoto pudiera hacer algún comentario, fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta. Hinata entró "Le t-traje té, Uchiha-san."

"Muchas gracias, querida", sonrió Mikoto.

"Y-yo…, si necesita algo más estaré en la cocina"

"¡Oh, no! No voy a quedarme mucho tiempo", dijo Mikoto con gracia.

"Sólo ve a descansar", espetó Sasuke.

Hinata se sonrojó. "Esta bien... B-buenas noches."

"Buenas noches. Fue un placer conocerte",

Hinata hizo una reverencia antes de salir.

"Sasuke Uchiha, ¿que es lo que está pasando?" Mikoto exigió al momento en que la puerta se cerró. "¿Que está haciendo Hinata Hyuuga aquí?"

"¿La conoces?"

"Por supuesto que la conozco. ¿Quién no la conoce? Entonces, ¿qué está haciendo ella aquí? Ella me dijo que es la niñera de Miyuki, y yo no le creo porque es absurdo".

Sasuke suspiró. _Mi madre habla tanto_. "Es un poco largo de contar."

"No me digas -" su madre quedó sin aliento. "¿Están ustedes dos juntos?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Están teniendo una aventura?"

"¡No!"

"Sasuke", advirtió Mikoto. "Dímelo".

"Es verdad, madre. No hay nada entre nosotros. Ella está aquí por Gaara."

"¿Ah si?" -preguntó ella. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. "Esta bien entonces. No te involucres con ella. Nuestra relación con el clan Hyuuga se verá comprometida si se enteran de que su princesa está aquí contigo."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Está comprometida", explicó su madre en serio. "Una mujer comprometida no debe estar viviendo con un hombre que no es su prometido. Imagínate el escándalo que va a crear."

"Pero ella no está realmente comprometida", señaló Sasuke.

"Lo está, lo único que hace falta es anunciarlo. Ya sabes... las formalidades, de todos modos, ten en cuenta lo que he estado diciéndote desde que llegaste a la pubertad -..."

"Madre", se quejó Sasuke fastidiado.

"- No te involucres con mujeres comprometidas o casadas", finalizó Mikoto.

"No voy a tener esta conversación contigo," dijo Sasuke, cubriéndose el rostro con una almohada.

"Oh, espera un momento...", su madre insistió mientras apartaba la almohada del rostro de Sasuke y la tiraba al otro lado de la habitación. Sasuke la miró. "No estás interesado en Hinata Hyuuga, ¿verdad?"

Sasuke de pronto recordó el beso de la noche anterior. "Ya sea que esté interesado en ella o no es irrelevante. Y como dije, no voy a discutir ese aspecto de mi vida contigo".

"Me parece que ya has contestado a mi pregunta. Creo que tengo una idea bastante sagaz sobre el por qué está aquí. Y espero que lo logre. La motivación de Hiashi Hyuuga detrás del compromiso de su hija... el novio que eligió para su hija mayor es completamente bizarro", Mikoto suspiró y luego pellizcó cariñosamente la mejilla de Sasuke. "Las madres siempre meteremos nuestras narices en la vida amorosa de nuestros hijos."

.

.

.

Sasuke se sentó mirando fijamente a la mesa. En el momento en que anunció que iban a ir al zoológico, Miyuki salió disparado de su silla y desapareció. Hinata, después de recibir la confirmación de que iba a ir con ellos, también desapareció. Así, dejando a Sasuke solo. Le resultaba molestó ser dejado atrás de esa manera. Sin embargo, se quedó y se comió el desayuno. No había comido nada más que estofado desde el día anterior, cuando tenía fiebre, y aunque estaba delicioso, Sasuke prefería comer alimentos más adecuados. Recogió los platos que había usado y los llevó a la cocina. Se sorprendió al ver a Hinata allí, preparando comida.

"¿Para qué es eso?" -preguntó mientras colocaba los platos en el fregadero.

Hinata saltó del susto y tiró el cuchillo de la mantequilla que estaba sosteniendo hacia Sasuke. Afortunadamente, no lo alcanzó y aterrizó a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de él.

"¿¡Qué carajo!" se quejó Sasuke, su mirada pasó de observar el cuchillo hacia la expresión asolada que tenía el rostro de Hinata.

"¡Lo siento mucho!" se quedó sin aliento, agachándose para recoger el cuchillo de la mantequilla.

"Estas decidida a matarme", dijo Sasuke secamente.

"¡No!" Hinata negó, meneando la cabeza con vehemencia. "Me has asustado. N-no debes acercarte a la g-gente de esa forma… t-tan sigilosamente."

Sasuke se apoyó en el mostrador y se cruzó de brazos. "Yo no me acerque sigilosamente a ti. Estoy a un metro de distancia."

Hinata se sonrojó. "Lo siento", se disculpó de nuevo en un hilo de voz.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y la miró. "¿Qué hubiera pasado si se trataba de Miyuki?"

"E-¿eh?"

"Esa niña es del tipo que sorprende a la gente. Es más espeluznante que yo. ¿Le lanzarías cuchillos o cualquier objeto a ella?"

"¡P-Por supuesto que no!" negaba con vehemencia. "¡Yo n-nunca haría eso!"

Sasuke sonrió. "Relájate. Estaba… bromeando". Él desvió la mirada, se aclaró la garganta con timidez, luego se volvió hacia el fregadero y empezó a lavar los platos.

Hinata lo miró fijamente durante algunos segundos desconcertada. _El pobre debe estar sufriendo de las secuelas de la fiebre..._ Dedicándole una última mirada preocupada, Hinata continuó preparando el almuerzo. Trabajaron en un amigable silencio, aunque un poco torpe. Mientras Sasuke enjabonaba un plato, se asomaba para ver a Hinata, y a su vez, ella se volvía para mirarlo. A medida que sus ojos se encontraron, Hinata se sonrojó y ambos voltearon la cabeza en diferentes direcciones. Durante dos minutos jugaron una ronda de "no-te-estoy-mirando-lo-juro-bueno-tal vez-sólo-un-vistazo-oops!-Nop, no estoy mirando!"

Cuando Sasuke terminó de lavar los platos, pensó que bien podría tomar la iniciativa. Se apoyó en el mostrador mientras secaba sus manos.

"Hinata", pronunció en voz baja.

"¿S- sí?" -preguntó ella, envolviendo el bento con atención. ¿Irá a hablar de la otra noche?

"Acerca de la otra noche -"

Hinata lo interrumpió. "E-está bien – L-lo sé ¡Yo E-Entiendo-E- estabas borracho y no eras tú mismo. N-no sabías-lo que estabas haciendo..."

Sasuke frunció el ceño con disgusto. "Por el contrario, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo." _Es la razón del porque lo hice lo que me tiene perplejo_, añadió para sí. "He estado bebiendo desde que tenía doce años y puedo soportar bien el alcohol. Podría parecer como una persona diferente, pero no estaba perdido por completo."

"E-entonces ¿por qué?"

_Desearía que no hubieras preguntado eso_. "Capricho".

"C-capricho?"

"Estábamos hablando de mi noche poco exitosa", se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. "Y tú estabas allí," _Usando tu enorme suéter de Doraemon_. "De pronto sentí ganas de besarte."

"Yo - Ya veo..." Hinata dijo, bajando la mirada. "Entonces... e-entonces olvidémonos de eso. O-olvidemos que eso sucedió."

Por alguna extraña razón, Sasuke se sentía molesto. No le gustaba lo que estaba sugiriendo pero aceptó de todos modos. "Muy bien. Olvidemos eso."

Hinata asintió con la cabeza. "B-bueno... ¡Oh, Miyuki-chan ya está aquí."

Sasuke se volvió hacia la puerta y se quedó mirando. _¿Qué carajo?_"Que - ¿Por qué estás vestida así?"

"Ella es una bebé panda", sonrió Hinata mientras Miyuki hacía una pirueta.

"Panda", repitió entusiasmada, sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma.

"Nos vamos a un zoológico, no a un concurso de cosplay", dijo Sasuke, estupefacto. "Te ves ridícula."

"Se ve linda," dijo Hinata a la vez. La expresión feliz de Miyuki fue remplazada por un mohín.

"Ve y ponte ropa adecuada", ordenó a su sobrina.

"No", respondió Miyuki tercamente, mirando para arriba a su tío.

"Cámbiate".

"No quiero".

Hinata decidió intervenir antes de que su discusión se les saliera de las manos. "S-Sasuke, déjala vestirse de esa manera."

Sasuke se volvió hacia ella con exasperación. "Ni siquiera es un vestido. Es un maldito disfraz."

"Ella lo compró especialmente para la visita al zoológico. Y el panda es su animal favorito", agregó con una sonrisa dirigida hacia Miyuki, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Aún es verano, ¿ sabes?" dijo Sasuke en un último intento para convencerla de cambiarse de ropa. No le gustaba perder ante sus argumentos, pero tampoco estaba de humor para discutir por eso.

"Está bien", dijo Hinata alegremente. "Empaque una muda de ropa extra para ella."

Sasuke suspiró. "Bien".

Miyuki gritó de alegría y Sasuke pudo sentir la comisura de sus labios alzarse al presenciar la escena. Sintió ganas de sonreír.

.

.

.

Una hora más tarde, él estaba lejos de querer sonreír. Frunció el ceño mirando a las dos chicas que iban caminando delante de él. Atraían demasiada atención. Especialmente la pequeña, que llevaba un disfraz de oso panda. La gente se detenía y la miraba. Todos pensaban que era linda y adorable. Y aunque Sasuke estaba de acuerdo – era una Uchiha, después de todo - pensó que el disfraz gritaba 'Mírenme'. _¿Y si Miyuki crecía buscando atención todo el tiempo?_

"Eso es un pelícano..."

_Y luego estaba la otra chica_, Sasuke pensaba mientras fijaba su mirada en Hinata. _Ella es como una niña. Es como si nunca hubiese estado en un zoológico, saltando de sección en sección con la niña y explicándole acerca de los animales que iban a ver._Aparte de su evidente entusiasmo, la gente también la miraba a causa de sus enormes gafas de sol de abeja y por su diadema con antenas. Sasuke recordó cuando la vio entrando al coche antes de ir al zoológico.

"¿Tú también?"

"Estoy de incógnita", le dijo seriamente. "No debo ser vista, ¿recuerdas?"

Sasuke había permanecido en silencio desde entonces, preguntándose en qué se había convertido de su vida.

Después de la sección de aves, se trasladaron al recinto del tigre. El zoológico estaba lleno de gente, en su mayoría familias quienes tenían tiempo de calidad. Hinata y Miyuki caminaron mano a mano, mientras que un aburrido Sasuke las seguía por detrás. Repentinamente Miyuki se detuvo y observó a una niña sentada en los hombros de su padre.

"¿Qué pasa, Miyuki-chan?" Hinata preguntó.

Miyuki miró a Sasuke. "¿Sake?"

En el ojo izquierdo de Sasuke apareció un tic. "Es: tío Sasuke."

Miyuki señaló al padre y la hija en frente de ellos.

"Oh, mi amor. No creo que tío Sasuke esté lo suficientemente fuerte para levantarte"

El ojo izquierdo de Sasuke tembló de nuevo. _¿Quién no es lo suficientemente fuerte?_"Ven aquí. Y quítate los zapatos."

Miyuki obedeció de inmediato y se lanzó a sí misma hacia las manos de su tío.

"¿Estás seguro?" Hinata preguntó vacilante, recogiendo los zapatos de la niña. "E-estabas enfermo ayer y-"

"Exactamente", murmuró Sasuke, cargando a una deleitada Miyuki hasta sus hombros. "No tires de mi cabello demasiado duro."

"Ok, ok!" Miyuki lanzó un grito de entusiasmo, balanceando las piernas.

"No te muevas tanto, Miyuki-chan", dijo Hinata a Miyuki.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" Sasuke le preguntó perplejo ante la actitud preocupada de Hinata.

"¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿No estás mareado o algo?"

"Estoy bien", dijo con desdén, continuando su camino.

"Si te sientes mareado dime. Y si te sientes mal aquí tengo medicina conmigo", le dijo ella, acariciando su mochila.

Sasuke la miró fijamente. De repente, deseó poder ver sus ojos.

Hinata se ruborizó de la vergüenza al darse cuenta de que se estaba preocupando demasiado. "Yo...s-solo es en c-caso de emergencias, y- ya sabes."

"Hn."

"Tigre! Tigre!" Miyuki-exclamó cuando se acercaron a la jaula. El tigre estaba acostado debajo de un árbol. "¿Dormido?"

" Probablemente está cansado", dijo Hinata sonriendo de pie junto a Sasuke.

"Ah", Miyuki asintió con la cabeza entendiendo, apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de Sasuke mientras acariciaba las mejillas de su tío.

La sonrisa de Hinata creció aún más al ver la expresión en la cara de Sasuke. "Oh, espera. Déjame tomar una foto."

"¿Para qué?" Sasuke le preguntó con aprensión, viéndola hurgar en su mochila.

"Esta es su primera salida juntos", explicó mientras sacaba una cámara digital. "Está bien, sonrían!" comenzó a tomar fotos, pero se detuvo de repente. Sasuke estaba mirando en la dirección opuesta. "Sasuke, vamos. Por favor, mira para acá y sonríe."

Las manitas de Miyuki le agarraron ambos lados de la cabeza y lo hizo mirar hacia adelante. Y cuando Hinata dijo "sonrían", Miyuki le pellizcó las mejillas y tiró de ellas hacia arriba. Hinata se reía mientras tomaba mas fotografías.

"¿Ya terminaste?" Sasuke se quejó. Sentía como si su sobrina lo estuviese torturando.

"Sí, ya esta", dijo Hinata, luchando contra la tentación de reírse de las fotos que acababa de capturar.

Sasuke la miró. Sin embargo, sintió ganas de sonreír al oír su risa. Era diferente de lo que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar de otras mujeres. La suya era tan natural y genuina. _El sonido de su risa es algo… es agradable_, pensó Sasuke. Estaba a punto de acercarse a ella y echar un vistazo a la cámara cuando algo llamó su atención.

"Él es como la criatura más hermosa que jamás se haya creado en la historia de siempre", suspiró una voz desde atrás.

"Si embargo, que lástima que está casado."

"¿Has visto a su hija? Es tan bonita y linda."

"No puedo creer que se haya casado con ella."

"Sí. Mírala. No hay nada especial en ella. Ni siquiera es bonita, duh."

"Ya sé, ¿verdad? Basta con mirar lo que lleva puesto! Es como un saco de patatas".

"Y las gafas y la diadema que trae en la cabeza, ew!"

Todas ellas comenzaron a reír como una manada de hienas.

Sasuke se acercó a Hinata quien todavía estaba ocupada viendo las fotos que había tomado minutos antes. "Hinata".

Ella levantó la vista manteniendo una sonrisa. "Eh?"

Sasuke la miró fijamente. _Ella podría darme una cachetada si la beso aquí_. Estaban en un lugar público después de todo. Así que, en lugar de eso, él la miró de manera sexy y tomó una de sus manos. La cara de Hinata se volvió de color rosa inmediatamente. Él sonrió. Sin romper el contacto visual, se llevó la mano que sostenía entre la suya a los labios y la besó. El resto de lo que se podía ver de la cara de Hinata ahora parecía un tomate. La manada de hienas que los miraban chillaron de envidia.

"¡Madre mía, eso es la cosa más dulce que he visto!"

"¿S-s-sasuke?" Hinata balbuceó avergonzada. "¿Qué estás haciendo? Todo el mundo nos mira".

"Gracias", Sasuke le susurró al oído, "por todo".

A continuación, él dio un paso atrás, sin soltarle la mano y se la llevó. Miyuki vio todo eso con alegría. Ella le sonrió a Hinata quien tenía la mano izquierda sobre su corazón.

_Thump, thump. Mi corazón. No deja de latir tan velozmente._

En el momento en que estaban fuera de la vista de los espectadores, Sasuke soltó la mano de Hinata, pero se acercó a ella de nuevo, cuando ella se tambaleó inestablemente.

"¿Estás bien?"

"E-eso fue vergonzoso", dijo débilmente, apretando su cara enrojecida.

"Lo siento", Sasuke se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. "Sentí ganas de decirlo."

Sus ojos se encontraron y por una fracción de segundo, fue como si todo a su alrededor desapareciera y sólo estuvieran ellos dos... Hasta que Miyuki rompió el hechizo.

"Sake! Sake!" ella se quejó, tirando de su pelo. "Hambre".

Hinata la miró y se rio. Repentinamente a Sasuke se le hizo difícil respirar correctamente. "Bueno, no comiste tu desayuno. T-tal vez deberíamos tener nuestro almuerzo ahora... Sasuke?"

Él había estado mirándola tan intensamente que le tomó unos segundos el darse cuenta de que ella le había hecho una pregunta. "¿Perdón?"

"E-es hora del almuerzo", repitió ella, mirándolo con preocupación. "¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mareado?"

"Estoy bien", murmuró sordamente mientras inclina su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a su sobrina. "¿Dónde quieres comer?"

"Picnic" -exclamó, señalando el bento que Hinata llevaba.

"Si! Picnic!" Hinata-exclamó de nuevo con el mismo entusiasmo. "¿Quieres ayudarme a prepararlo?"

"¡Sí!" Miyuki afirmó, mientras se retorcía queriéndose bajar de los hombros de Sasuke.

Sasuke la tomó de los brazos y la dejó en el suelo. Sin mirarlo una vez, ella y Hinata salieron corriendo tomadas de las manos hacia donde, él no tenía idea. _Picnic... ¿en dónde van a tener su día de campo? ¿En frente de la jaula de los leones?_ Sus ojos siguieron a Hinata, su cabello azul oscuro ondeando debido al viento. _Esas fangirls locas... no saben lo que es ser una persona real, una mujer de verdad. Hinata... ella es una mujer de verdad. Ella cuida de las personas. Bueno, excepto de las personas enfermas_, pensó con una mueca. Hinata se rio de algo que Miyuki dijo y una vez más, a Sasuke le costó trabajo respirar. _Ella es la más sorprendente, la mujer más hermosa que he conocido._ _¿Ella me gusta? Sí, me gusta. Y me vine a dar cuenta de ese detalle en medio de un estúpido zoológico de mierda._

.

.

.

Cuando Sasuke llegó a donde estaban las dos chicas, ellas ya habían terminado de colocar una manta sobre el césped bajo la sombra de un árbol de flor de cerezo.

"¿No es perfecto?" Hinata le preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Hn" él gruñó, tomando asiento y apoyándose contra el tronco del árbol. Ahora que había aceptado el hecho de que sentía algo por Hinata, no tenía idea alguna de que hacer. Él, sin embargo, pensó que sería mejor no hablar de eso ahí, ya que no creía que fuera bueno para su imagen si lo descubrían ruborizarse en público. Pero todos estos pensamientos fueron apartados de su mente al ver lo que Miyuki estaba a punto de hacer. "Miyuki! ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

El rostro de la niña estaba rojo y parecía estar en apuros. Ella comenzó a quitarse el traje de oso panda. "Caliente".

"Esta bien, quítatelo. Tengo tu ropa aquí", dijo Hinata, rebuscando en su mochila otra vez.

"¡No te lo quites!" Sasuke susurró furiosamente mientras Miyuki deslizaba hacia abajo el traje y exponía sus hombros.

"¿Por qué?" Hinata preguntó sin comprender.

"¡Ese chico está mirando!" explicó, apuntando a un niño que estaba a unos metros de distancia. "¿No puedes llevarla al baño de mujeres?"

Hinata suspiró con paciencia. "Sasuke, sólo son niños. Y el baño de mujeres está muy lejos. Ella sólo va a ponerse una camisa y pantalones cortos. ¿Estás usando ropa interior, Miyuki-chan?" Miyuki asintió con la cabeza. "¿Ves? Está bien que la cambie aquí."

"Bien", se quejó Sasuke. "Háganlo detrás de mí."

Sasuke las cubrió con su espalda y miró de mala manera al niño quien se asustó y salió corriendo. Él sonrió.

_Miyuki-chan, no creo que te dejen tener novio hasta que cumplas 30 años_, pensó Hinata. "Listo, está todo hecho y sólo nos tardamos dos minutos."

Miyuki agarró una bola de arroz y el folleto del zoológico. "¿Panda?"

"Ellos no tienen un panda aquí, cariño", le dijo Hinata. "Pero en China hay una gran cantidad de pandas, incluso tienen pandas gigantes."

"¿Gigante? ¿Grande?" Miyuki le preguntó con asombro.

"Uh-huh", asintió con la cabeza de Hinata. "¿Quieres venir a China conmigo y ver a los pandas gigantes?"

"Sí, sí!" Miyuki-exclamó con entusiasmo, saltando hacia arriba y abajo mientras de daba un bocado a su bola de arroz. Hinata se echó a reír y Sasuke cerró los ojos. _Podría acostumbrarme a esto._"Los pandas son lindos".

Hinata estaba a punto de pelar una naranja, pero se detuvo sorprendida. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de golpe y miró a su sobrina. "¿Escuchaste eso?"

"Sí," suspiró ella. "Ella... acaso ella acaba de-"

"- Hablar en una oración completa", finalizó Sasuke. "Miyuki, di: tío Sasuke."

Miyuki le miró considerando si debía hacerlo o no. Ella le tendió su bola de arroz a medio comer. "Come".

Sasuke la miró con disgusto. "No."

"Sake", le dijo, comiendo la bola de arroz de un solo bocado.

"Tch"

.

.

.

Hinata se dejó caer en la cama debido a lo agotada que se encontraba esa noche. _Eso fue divertido_, pensó sonriendo. Sasuke mantuvo su mala cara todo el día, desde que Miyuki se negó a llamarlo tío, pero eso no mermó el ánimo de las dos chicas felices. Hinata se sonrojó de pronto al recordar el momento en el que Sasuke la tomó de la mano y le susurró un gracias. _¿Qué le habrá pasado? Él no estaba borracho. Pero... la sensación de su mano sobre la mía..._ Ella se sentó de golpe, moviendo la cabeza. _No pienses en eso. No pienses en eso_.

Ella suspiró con tristeza. _Yo no sé por qué me siento atraída por él. Claro, él es guapo. Borren eso, es guapísimo. Él tiene - _se ruborizó_ - un cuerpo realmente increíble. Pero es muy grosero, engreído y un machista._Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por un zumbido. Era su teléfono celular. Ella lo había dejado porque desde que Hanabi llegó a Japón había estado llamándola sin parar. Efectivamente, ella tenía un centenar de mensajes y llamadas perdidas de su hermana.

"¿Hola?" Hinata respondió alegremente.

"¿Dónde has estado?" Hanabi gritaba histéricamente. "¡He estado intentando contactarte todo el día!"

"Está bien, cálmate. ¿Qué pasó?"

"¿Qué pasó? Bueno, que papá va a anunciar tu boda en tres días."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Uf! espero que les haya gustado, porque a mi me encanto cuando lo leí, y aun sigo chillando de emoción en la parte donde Sasuke pone celosas a las hienas esas hahah. Les tengo una excelente noticia chicas, hace unos días, la autora por fin actualizo! me emocione mucho por lo que quise continuar la traducción de la historia lo mas pronto posible, y he aqui el resultado. Esto también lo considero como la inauguración de mis vacaciones. Muchas gracias por sus reviews! me alegra que la historia este teniendo la misma aceptación que su versión original.<em>

_**lady-darkness-chan**  
><em>

_**kaila maya the whater**_

_**LG93**_

_**Diminishing quarter**_

_**andrea**_

_**lovehyuga**_

_**Akane-chan17**_

_**Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki**_

_**Hina fire**_

_**Annii Gabiiz**_

_**MeganWeasleyGranger**_

_**Toaneo07 Ver2.0**_

_**Rashi Itami**_

_**Luchia-dono**_

_**Tsuki Tsuruga**_

_**hinasweet**_

_**hinata08byakugan**_

_**anon**_

_****Eso es todo por ahora, les mando saludos y un abrazo. Bendiciones! _


	16. Capítulo 15

**Hola! después de tanto tiempo aquí estoy, no intentare explicar el por que he tardado tanto en actualizar, aparte que no les haré perder mas tiempo. Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 15<p>

.

.

"¿E-estás seguro de que vas a estar bien?"

"Deja de preguntarme eso", espetó Sasuke con fastidio.

"L-lamento pedirte esto con tan poco tiempo de anticipación. "

"Deja de pedir perdón. Estás en perfecta libertad de ir y venir como te plazca."

Ayer por la noche, Hinata le informó que iría a algún lugar al día siguiente, omitiendo el lugar y su acompañante. Sasuke estaba bien con ello e incluso se ofreció a faltar al trabajo para quedarse con Miyuki. Sin embargo se había quedado despierto toda la noche pensando en dónde iba.

"¿A dónde vas de todos modos?" -preguntó casualmente cuando pasó una página del periódico que estaba fingiendo leer.

Hinata dejó de peinar el cabello de Miyuki. "Voy a reunirme con m-mi primo", dijo en voz baja.

Detrás del periódico, Sasuke frunció el ceño. "¿Todo bien?"

"S-sí, todo bien. Es sólo un pequeño... a-algo que tenemos que discutir."

Sasuke sabía que estaba mintiendo. Rodó los ojos. _Ella realmente piensa que sabe mentir bien._ "Puesto que no llevas tu equipaje contigo, supongo que regresaras más tarde."

"S-sí", afirmó con una sonrisa.

"¿A qué hora te vas?" -preguntó, poniendo el periódico en la mesa para tomar un sorbo de café. Él la miró a través de la mesa. Nuevamente ella llevaba gafas de sol enormes y oscuras. _Si ella todavía sigue estando 'encubierta', entonces significa que no se ira a ningún lado pronto._

"Yo d-debo irme ahora", dijo después de mirar su reloj. "E-¿estás seguro de que estarán bien?"

"Estoy seguro. Pasamos juntos semanas enteras antes de que llegaras. Y ahora sé cómo funciona la mente de un niño.", añadió a regañadientes. Se puso de pie. "Miyuki, Hinata se va."

La niña, que había estado muy ocupada jugando con la comida, miró hacia arriba. "¿Irse?"

"Regresaré más tarde," Hinata le aseguró rápidamente a la niña.

"Está bien", Miyuki asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Hinata hasta la puerta principal.

Sasuke las siguió por detrás. Hinata se inclinó para besar a Miyuki en la mejilla. "Sé buena y compórtate. No le des problemas a tío Sasuke."

_Tch, ¿esta niña darme problemas? Esas semanas cuando ella no hablaba y solo se la pasaba llorando, eran mucho peor que cualquier otra cosa._

"¡Está bien!" Miyuki exclamó con alegría.

"Nos vemos más tarde entonces. ¡Adiós!" se despidió de los dos Uchiha con un suave movimiento de mano.

"Adiós", dijo Sasuke con un gesto brusco.

"¡Adiós! ¡Adiós!" Miyuki gritó, saltando de arriba y abajo mientras agitaba sus manitas. Se detuvo cuando Hinata desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Miyuki hizo caso omiso de su tío y entró en la casa. Sasuke puso en orden el comedor y más tarde la encontró en la sala de entretenimiento. Ella estaba viendo sus videos caseros de nuevo. Decidió no unirse a ella y se fue a su estudio. Se encontraba leyendo un informe cuando una cabeza se apoyó sobre su escritorio y enormes ojos parpadeaban mirándolo.

"¿Qué?"

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado e infló sus mejillas. "Parque", dijo en voz baja.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. "¿Quieres ir al parque?"

La pequeña cabeza asintió lentamente.

Él sonrió. Estoy mejorando en esto del lenguaje infantil. "Está bien, vamos." Al ponerse de pie, vio que su sobrina no tenía nada en la parte de abajo. Y severamente le dijo: "Pero primero, ponte unos pantalones."

.

.

.

Algunos minutos y unos pantalones amarillos de Miyuki después, los dos Uchiha salieron de su casa. Inmediatamente, unos gritos se escucharon. Sus dedicadas fangirls lo estaban esperando afuera como de costumbre. Ellas sabían que él no había ido a trabajar porque era normal ver a Sasuke Uchiha cada mañana alejándose rápidamente de su horda de fangirls en su Porsche, cosa que no había ocurrido el día de hoy. Miyuki se quedó mirando a ellos. Sasuke agarró de la mano a Miyuki y los gritos se hicieron más fuertes. Algunas de ellas incluso gritaron el nombre de Miyuki con voz cursi. Levantó a su sobrina en sus brazos sólo para poder caminar más rápido. Y vio su expresión de desconcierto.

"No les hagas caso", dijo Sasuke. "Ellas no nos van a tocar." _O se mueren._

"¿Por qué?"

"Tío Sasuke es famoso"

"¿Por qué? ¿Cantas?"

Sasuke se detuvo y la miró. "¿Cantar? No, no lo hago."

"¿No cantas en la televisión?"

"No",

Miyuki le miró como si él hubiera perdido la cabeza. "Saké no es famoso."

Sasuke se había quedado mudo y sin saber qué decir. Negó con la cabeza y continuó su camino hacia el parque. _Por supuesto, ¿Qué sabía ella? Solo tenía cinco años._ _Pero..._ "Sabes, uno no tiene que cantar y aparecer en la televisión para ser famoso."

Su sobrina no le hizo caso. Las fans que los seguían no dejaban de tomarles fotos y Miyuki solamente se les quedó viendo. Sasuke las miró fijamente y con cara de pocos amigos, y las fans se detuvieron de inmediato. Ellas no querían que el incidente que sucedió hace algunos años se volviera a repetir; Cuando Sasuke estaba en su último año en la escuela secundaria, una fan, finalmente se volvió loca y, literalmente, le saltó encima en el momento en que salió de su escuela. Eso había sido suficiente. No le importaba que lo vieran, pero nunca les permitía acercarse a él o que lo tocaran. Así que, llamó a la policía para que arrestaran a todas las fans que se encontraban cerca bajo el cargo de acoso.

Miyuki exigió que la bajara en el momento en que entró al parque. De inmediato corrió a los columpios. Sasuke fruncía el ceño cada vez que las personas volvían la cabeza para mirarlo. A pesar de ser lunes, el parque estaba lleno de niños junto con sus madres o niñeras. Encontró una banca vacía y se sentó con los brazos cruzados. Su sobrina jugaba por su cuenta, aunque se dio cuenta de cómo la gente parecía saludarla con afecto. Ella les devolvía el saludo sin sonreír, por lo que Sasuke se sintió orgulloso. _Ella los debió haber ignorado pero aun así, ella es un Uchiha hasta la médula._

Durante cinco minutos, Sasuke se quedó sentado mirando a su sobrina quien corría alrededor del parque e ignoraba a sus fangirls que desde la distancia tuiteaban cosas, seguramente involucrándolo a él. Bostezó. _Esto es tan jodidamente aburrido_. Apartó los ojos de Miyuki que ahora estaba en el pasamano. Sacó su iPhone de su bolsillo, decidiendo pasar el tiempo revisando sus mensajes o molestando a Naruto. Decidiéndose a hacer lo último. Estaba a punto de enviarle un mensaje a Naruto diciendo "Eres un idiota" cuando se oyó un grito colectivo de advertencia por parte de todo el mundo en el parque. Miró hacia arriba y por un momento pensó que iba a tener un ataque al corazón. Las personas se reunieron alrededor de un pequeño cuerpo en el suelo. Era Miyuki.

"Se ha caído", oyó decir a alguien.

_Oh, mierda._

.

.

.

"Ella va a estar bien", dijo Sakura gratamente.

"¿Estás segura? Exijo que le hagas una resonancia magnética o una tomografía"

"Ella está bien", Sakura repitió pacientemente, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de Miyuki. "Lo bueno es que había una caja de arena debajo de ese pasamanos o de lo contrario su caída hubiera resultado en un hueso roto. No ha pasado nada, en serio. Bueno, a excepción de algunos rasguños y moretones."

Sasuke miró el rojizo rasguño en la mejilla izquierda de su sobrina. "¿Pocos rasguños? Deberán hacerle una cirugía estética para eliminar esa cicatriz".

"Es sólo un rasguño", dijo Sakura, rodando los ojos. "No va a dejar una cicatriz."

"¿De todos modos, que estabas haciendo en el pasamanos?" Sasuke le preguntó con enojo a su sobrina que estaba comiendo el chocolate que Sakura le había dado después de su examen. Nunca antes había tenido miedo de nada, hasta que la vio en el suelo gimiendo de dolor. Se sintió aún más desamparado cuando ella comenzó a llorar. Afortunadamente, una pequeña parte de su cerebro aún funcionaba y fue capaz de llamar a una ambulancia. "Eres una chica. ¡Se supone que debes jugar en esas casas de princesa o recoger malditas flores, no escalar barras!"

"Las niñas pueden subir lo que queramos subir", dijo Sakura indignada. Ella le dio un abrazo Miyuki. "No le hagas caso a este viejo".

"Tch".

Sakura lo miró. "Ustedes ya pueden irse. Todavía tengo un montón de pacientes. Si hay algún problema tal vez podamos ir a tu casa esta noche."

"Eso haremos. Vamos, Miyuki." Sasuke dijo mientras la levantaba en sus brazos con cuidado. "Nos vamos."

"Oh, espera!" Sakura gritó desde su escritorio. Sasuke se detuvo junto a la puerta. "Sólo quiero recordarte que Miyuki-chan está por comenzar a ir al prescolar muy pronto."

"¿Lo está?" Sasuke le preguntó con desconcierto.

"Sí, ella tiene cinco ahora y las clases empezarán en unas pocas semanas. Creí que deberías saberlo, porque me imaginé que no lo sabías. Y bueno, no me equivoque, resultó que no lo sabías. ¿A dónde la vas a inscribir?"

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. "No tengo idea. Buscaré uno bueno."

"Deberías", sonrió Sakura, despidiéndose. "¡Nos vemos cuando nos veamos!"

"Claro", murmuró Sasuke ausente al salir del consultorio. Ahí, Juugo los estaba esperando. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Requieren su presencia en la reunión, Uchiha-sama", dijo nerviosamente. Su jefe odiaba a los horarios no planificados.

"¿Naruto no puede hacerse cargo de eso?" -preguntó con enojo. Su mente aún estaba enfocada a la tarea de encontrar un buen pre-escolar.

"Ellos necesitan específicamente sus puntos de vista, señor", dijo Juugo en silencio, por temor a que Sasuke empezara a gritarle.

"¿Está mi padre ahí?"

"Se fue hace una hora",

"Vamos, pues," suspiró Sasuke. Tendría que llevar a Miyuki a la oficina.

Después de asegurar a su sobrina a la silla de auto, Sasuke sacó su iPhone de nuevo para revisar sus mensajes, lo cual era raro tratándose de él. Por lo general solo revisaba su teléfono una vez al día o no lo hacía. Frunció el ceño cuando vio que no había recibido ningún mensaje de Hinata. _Ella es una maniaca de los mensajes, pero ahora... _Marcó su número de teléfono - no lo había guardado, pero lo había memorizado- y llamó.

"¿H-hola?" -respondió ella en voz baja.

"¿A qué pre-escolar asististe?" -preguntó sin preámbulos.

"¿P-pre-escolar? U-uhm... F-fui educada en casa... P-¿por qué?"

"Miyuki comenzará a ir a la escuela pronto", explicó y luego preguntó con indiferencia: "¿Dónde estás?"

"¡Oh, estoy a-almorzando con mi primo. Me tengo que ir. H-hablaremos más tarde", y colgó.

"Que molesto", murmuró Sasuke, lanzando su teléfono a un lado. Miyuki lo cogió y empezó a jugar. Trató de mirar su cara. "Déjame ver la herida."

La niña siguió esquivándolo. Ella estaba muy ocupada jugando.

"Tu cara Uchiha", murmuró Sasuke con pesar. "Tendrás que hacerte una cirugía estética si te queda una cicatriz. No puedes verte así el día que entres a la escuela."

.

.

.

Los empleados se les quedaban viendo con la boca abierta al ver que Sasuke Uchiha entraba al edificio usando ropa casual y cargando a una niña. Habían escuchado de su sobrina y ésta era la primera vez que la veían. Era bonita, pero había una desagradable herida estropeando su mejilla. Los empleados los miraron más, preguntándose qué había pasado.

"Uchiha-sama," Karin se inclinó cortésmente.

Sasuke dejó a Miyuki en el sofá frente a su oficina. "Vigílala. Iré a cambiarme y luego a la oficina de Naruto."

Entró en su oficina. Miyuki miró a Karin quien se sentía incómoda. Nunca antes había cuidado de un niño. Unos minutos más tarde Sasuke salió, vestido con un traje oscuro.

"Quiero una lista de los mejores jardines de niños en Tokio", ordenó a Karin antes de desacomodar el cabello de Miyuki. "Quédate aquí. Estaré de vuelta pronto."

El silencio se hizo presente al momento en que Sasuke desapareció. Karin no sabía qué decirle a la niña, y más sabiendo que era muda, así que decidió ignorarla y seguir trabajando. Miyuki miró a su alrededor. No había nada allí que le fuera interesante. Se dejó caer del sofá y se quedó mirando el techo, pero se rápidamente se irguió de nuevo. Vio que sus pantalones estaban manchados con tierra, la cual se quitó frotándose contra el sofá. Un pitido sonó y un hombre salió del ascensor.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Karin con enojo.

"¿Está Uchiha aquí?" Suigetsu le preguntó, mirando dentro de la oficina de Sasuke.

"No, pero su sobrina si así que vete."

"¿Esta es la sobrina del Uchiha? ¡Hola!" saludó a la niña que le miraba fijamente.

"No la asustes. Si llora, no sabré qué hacer".

Los dos empezaron a hablar en voz baja. Miyuki vio el ascensor abierto. Ella volvió a mirar a los adultos y luego apartó la mirada con disgusto. Ella prefería ver a sus padres haciendo eso, no a un par de extraños, muchas gracias. Dando pequeños pasos, se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Cuando los dos adultos no la vieron, se echó a correr y al azar presionó un botón. El ascensor subió y Miyuki se arrastró hacia fuera cuando se abrió la puerta en la planta superior. No había nadie alrededor. Volviendo la cabeza, sonrió al ver una puerta a su derecha. Tenía un símbolo Uchiha en ella. Pensando que iba a ver a su tío en el interior, abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con Uchiha Fugaku.

.

.

.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que se ha ido?" gritó Sasuke. La primera escena que lo recibió al regresar fue a una perturbada Karin y una Miyuki desaparecida.

"Suigetsu y yo estábamos hablando y la siguiente cosa que supe fue que se había ido."

"Tenemos que llamar a seguridad", sugirió Naruto preocupado. "Seguro que alguien la vio. Todo el mundo sabe quién es ella como para que la dejen vagar por ahí sola..."

Sasuke cerró los ojos. _Primero se cae y ahora, desaparece. Una vez más. Todos los días envejecía diez años a causa de ella._

"Sasuke", una voz tranquila sonó detrás de ellos. Era Shisui, ayudante de Fugaku.

"¿Qué?" Gritó Sasuke.

"Su padre quiere verlo ahora", respondió Shisui sin inmutarse.

"Miyuki está ahí arriba con él, ¿no?" Sasuke le preguntó al momento de caer en cuenta de la respuesta.

Shisui le lanzó a Karin una mirada de desaprobación. "Escoge a un subordinado más competente la próxima vez."

Sasuke y Naruto siguieron a Shisui hasta la oficina de Fugaku.

"¿Le hizo algo a Miyuki-chan?" Naruto le pregunto al estoico Shisui una vez dentro del ascensor.

"Ella tiene una herida en la mejilla izquierda", respondió secamente, con total naturalidad.

"¿QUÉ?" gritó Naruto.

"Cállate, idiota", dijo Sasuke con fastidio. "Ella se la hizo cuando se cayó del pasamanos esta mañana."

Naruto se quedó mudo por la sorpresa. Shisui miró a Sasuke y un toque de preocupación cruzó su rostro siempre sereno. "¿Ella está bien?"

"Sí, no te preocupes por eso", dijo, saliendo del ascensor a toda prisa.

Se abrieron las puertas de la oficina de su padre. Para su sorpresa Miyuki no estaba llorando. Ella y Fugaku se encontraban sentados en los extremos opuestos de una mesa rectangular, mirándose fijamente. Naruto empujó a Sasuke fuera del camino.

"Miyuki!" gritó frenéticamente. "¡Ven aquí!"

Miyuki obedeció sin pensarlo dos veces. Naruto la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó fuera de ahí antes de cualquier cosa fuera a suceder. Sasuke estaba a punto de seguirlos cuando Fugaku habló.

"¿Por qué la has traído aquí?"

"No tengo una niñera"

"No hay lugar para esa niña en mi empresa",

"Es una lástima, ya que ella es mi único heredero"

"¿Qué le pasó?"

"Eso no es asunto tuyo" dijo Sasuke, azotando la puerta detrás de él.

.

.

.

"E-estoy en-"casa_..._

Hinata se detuvo junto a la puerta y miró a su alrededor. _Ya no podré seguir llamándole así a este lugar… mi hogar_, pensó con tristeza. Suspirando, se fue en busca de Miyuki y Sasuke. Podía oír sus voces procedentes de la cocina.

"Te digo que dejes de tocarla," dijo Sasuke irritado.

"Pica", dijo Miyuki incómoda.

"¿Qué pasa?" Hinata preguntó mientras entraba en la cocina. Sasuke estaba preparando la comida, mientras que Miyuki lo observaba.

"¡Hinata!" Miyuki exclamó con una sonrisa.

Hinata jadeó cuando vio a la mejilla de Miyuki. Ella corrió a su lado. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Fuimos al parque. Ella se cayó del pasamanos", explicó Sasuke, evitando la mirada de Hinata. Le había dicho que estaba bien dejar a la niña con él y que no se preocupara. Y Añadió un poco a la defensiva ", revisé mi teléfono durante unos segundos y la siguiente cosa que supe fue que ella se había caído".

Hinata parecía estar a punto de llorar mientras revisaba la cara de Miyuki. "Pobre Miyuki-chan... n-no es tu culpa, Sasuke. F-fue un accidente".

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. "No estoy diciendo que fuera mi culpa, pero de todos modos, la llevé a la clínica de mi amiga y resultó no tener lesión alguna, de ningún tipo."

"Eso es bueno", sonrió Hinata. "Miyuki-chan debes ser más cuidadosa, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Si!"

Hinata miró a la comida en el mostrador. "¿Qué están preparando?"

"¡Barbacoa!" Miyuki respondió alegremente. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla otra vez.

"Te dije que no la toques, Miyuki," dijo Sasuke con severidad-, colocando la carne en el plato. "Vamos a preparar la barbacoa en la azotea."

"¿Tienes una azotea?"

"Sí, aunque era un secreto. Soy el único que puede entrar allí, pero esta noche no puedo ser egoísta", explicó Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Q-¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Habrá una lluvia de estrellas esta noche."

.

.

.

Un oscuro Mercedes Benz se detuvo frente a la casa de Sasuke mientras una de las ventanas bajaba.

"¿Estás seguro de que esta es la casa en donde Hinata está?" un hombre le preguntó a la persona sentada en la parte delantera.

"Estoy seguro",

Hyuuga Neji observó los altos muros y la puerta eléctrica. No podía ver más allá de eso, pero por lo menos ahora sabía que ese era el lugar en donde Hinata se había estado escondiendo.

"Averigua quién vive aquí", ordenó.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevamente lamento la demora, estoy sufriendo un gran, ENORME bloqueo de escritor, por mas que le intento no se me ocurren las palabras exactas o bien, lo que escribo termina pareciéndome basura, sumándole la enorme pereza que me cargo, espero que no dure por mas tiempo. Gracias por sus reviews, cualquier comentario que tengan no se lo guarden, nos estamos leyendo! <strong>

**Se despide, Sairiko.**


	17. Capitulo 16

Hola! No suelo hacer bromas del día de los inocentes así que no se preocupen, este es un capitulo del fic, por mas increíble que parezca. Espero lo disfruten pese a todo el tiempo que ha pasado, me permitiré recomendarles que lo vuelvan a leer si no se acuerdan de él. (Lo siento! u.u)

Disfruten la lectura, este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos!

"..." - Dialogos.

_Cursivas.- _Pensamientos.

Disculpen también las faltas de ortografía, estaba tan ansiosa por subirlo en cuanto lo termine de traducir que no lo revisé muy a fondo.

* * *

><p>Life, Unexpected<p>

Capítulo 16

.

.

.

Hinata miró a su alrededor maravillada. El techo de la casa de Sasuke Uchiha no era parecido a nada que hubiese visto antes. El acceso a la azotea era por medio de un escáner de huella digital que se encontraba detrás de una puerta secreta en su armario. _Como en esas casas de ninjas,_ pensó Hinata. La vista de Tokio era espectacular. En el extremo más alejado de la azotea había una habitación hecha completamente de cristal, lo cual daba la impresión de estar durmiendo bajo las estrellas; Pero la característica mas asombrosa de la azotea de Sasuke era el gran telescopio que se encontraba en el centro.

Miyuki salió corriendo en su dirección inmediatamente, sus zapatillas haciendo ruido mientras chocaban con el piso de madera.

"Wow" exclamó Hinata entre un suspiro, asombrada, mientras sacaba la comida que habían comprado. Una especie de sala de estar adornada con doseles se encontraba en medio del techo, y entre los dos cómodos sofás había un lugar en donde se podía prender una fogata. _Seria tan romántico si hubiera flores alrededor de este lugar, _pensó Hinata, _pero Sasuke no es exactamente del tipo romántico. _"E-Este lugar es increíble."

"Aquí es donde suelo pasar la mayor parte del tiempo." Sasuke dijo, preparando la barbacoa. "Hasta que Miyuki llegó, por supuesto."

"P-pero, ¿Porque mantener este lugar en secreto de tus amigos?"

"Son molestos" contestó Sasuke con simpleza.

"Gaara-kun no es tan molesto" comento Hinata.

La mano de Sasuke se quedó inmóvil por una fracción de segundo. Estaba a punto de preguntarle sobre algo que lo había estado molestando desde hace un tiempo cuando su sobrina exigió su atención.

"Saké! Saké!" Miyuki gritó desde al lado del gran telescopio, agitando sus manos mientras brincaba de arriba a abajo.

"Anda, ve. P-parece que ella necesita tu ayuda." dijo Hinata sonriendo. "Y-yo cuido la comida."

Con un suspiro derrotado, Sasuke se alejó para reunirse con su bulliciosa sobrina. Hinata se encargó de cocinar la barbacoa y preparar los acompañamientos. Aún no había asimilado completamente la idea, o tal vez simplemente se negó a creer que su padre realmente planeaba seguir adelante con su plan. Ese mismo día se había reunido con Neji pese a la advertencia de su hermana. _Esa mierda del plazo de los tres días debe ser una trampa para que te presentes,_ le dijo Hanabi. Hinata sabía que la reunión con Neji seria arriesgada pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

"Vaya a casa. Hable con su padre", Neji le sugirió con el ceño fruncido. Estaba encantado de verla pero el lugar que había escogido ella para reunirse lo irritó- un cafe al aire libre lleno de sus postres favoritos.

"P-pero él no me va a escuchar. Lo sabes Nii-san."

"Es porque usted nunca se le opone", dijo con desaprobación. "Todo lo que hace es mover la cabeza y decir: Si, Padre. Esto es entre usted y el, me temo. He intentado muchas veces disuadirlo pero ha sido en vano. Me dijo que no era de mi incumbencia."

"¿P-por qué esta haciendo esto?" Hinata exclamó entre lagrimas.

"El dijo que ya esta en edad." dijo Neji inexpresivo.

"Pero solo tengo 24!"

Neji suspiró. "Como he dicho, esto es entre usted y su padre. Hable con él, vaya a casa."

Pero Hinata no quería volver a casa. Había encontrado un nuevo hogar con dos de las personas más adorables que había conocido. Ella se rió al pensar en la palabra _adorable_. Era la última palabra con la que, si bien no todos, pero la mayoría de las personas, describirían a Sasuke Uchiha. Pero Hinata Hyuga no era como la mayoría de las personas. Ella había sido testigo de primera mano, de la transición de Sasuke; de ser una despreocupado, horrible e insensible persona a un paciente y cariñoso tío. También estaba mejorando en controlar su temperamento. Hinata se encogió y miró a Sasuke con un aire de culpabilidad. Después de reunirse con Neji se fue a ver a su amigo Kiba para pedirle un favor. _Realmente espero que Sasuke no se enfade, después de todo, fue por el bien de Miyuki-chan ._

.

.

.

.

"Gracias por la comida!" Hinata y Miyuki exclamaron juntas antes de comenzar a comer.

Miyuki se sentó junto a su tío y Hinata se sentó en el sofa opuesto.

"Yum!" dijo Miyuki con la boca llena de barbacoa. Mirando con admiración a Hinata.

"Yo no hice nada mas que cocinarlo", dijo Hinata sonriendo. "Tu tío fue quien le dio sabor y todo."

Miyuki miró a su tío dubitativamente.

"Ella piensa tan mal de mi." murmuró Sasuke secamente.

Hinata resistió las ganas de echarse a reír. "E-esta delicioso. ¿C-cual es la receta?"

"Es una receta Uchiha pasada de generación en generación. Lo cual significa, que es un completo secreto."

"O-oh, yo l-lo siento. N-no quería…"

"Descuida", Sasuke se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. "No te disculpes."

Comieron en silencio por un tiempo. Bueno, Sasuke lo hizo. Miyuki le contaba a Hinata todas las aventuras que había tenido ese día.

"Había una puerta voladora que subió." Miyuki representó la escena alzando su brazo.

"Un elevador", corrigió Sasuke, al ver la expresión confusa de Hinata. _Realmente estoy mejorando en esta cosa del lenguaje infantil_

Hinata asintió. "¡Ah! Y entonces, ¿Qué pasó?"

"Ella escapo del lugar en donde le dije que se quedara." dijo Sasuke antes de que Miyuki pudiera continuar con su relato. El la miró con severidad. "Me desobedeciste."

Miyuki arrugó la nariz con disgusto. "Se besaron"

"¿Quienes?" Hinata preguntó con curiosidad.

"Mi secretaria", respondió Sasuke en voz baja. _Alguien va a tener que hacerse cargo de eso. _"Seguramente su prometido la visitó"

"A-ah… entonces, ¿A donde fuiste?"

"Hasta la puerta voladora. Se detuvo-"

"Elevador", Sasuke la corrigió una vez mas y tomo un vaso de jugo. Miró a Hinata. _Se ve tan bonita._ Podía ver en sus ojos lilas el reflejo de las llamas de la hoguera

"Se detuvo." Miyuki continuó, ignorando la interrupción de su tío. "Busque a Saké." en el ojo izquierdo de Sasuke apareció un tic. "No estaba. Abro puerta y viejo monstruo estaba ahí."

Sasuke se atragantó con su jugo. Quería reír pero tosió en su lugar.

"¿E-estas bien?" Hinata le preguntó con preocupación.

"Si, bien." Sasuke le restó importancia con un movimiento de su mano y miró a su sobrina con orgullo. "¿Lo llamaste así?"

"¿A quien?"

"A mi padre" Sasuke explicó con evidente placer.

Hinata frunció el ceño. "No deberías decirle así a tu abuelo, Miyuki-chan"

"¿Por que no? El la llama bastarda y prácticamente ignora que existe."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó ella, horrorizada. "P-pero ¿Por qué?"

"Por su madre" dijo Sasuke simplemente como su aquello lo explicara todo. Miyuki no había estado poniendo atención a la conversación desde que toda su concentración se encontraba en comer el pastel que había comprado Hinata. "Ese viejo nunca reconocerá el matrimonio de Itachi con esa… con ella. Y al mismo tiempo, nunca aceptará a su única nieta."

"E-eso es horrible." Hinata murmuró en voz baja. Llamó a Miyuki suavemente. "Miyuki-chan"

"¿Eh?" la niña murmuró, lamiendo su cuchara hasta dejarla limpia.

"¿Qué sucedió después de ver a tu abuelo?"

Miyuki la miró sin comprender, no estando segura de a lo que ella se referia.

"Al viejo monstruo" Sasuke ayudó. Hinata le lanzo una mirada que el suponía que era de desaprobación. _Que linda. _"Ella no lo conoce como abuelo, ¿La puedes culpar cuando es el quien la trata como basura?"

Hinata decidió no hacerle caso. "¿Te dijo algo Miyuki-chan?

Miyuki negó con la cabeza. "No."

"¿Y qué hizo?"

"Esto" dijo Miyuki, imitando una mirada fría.

"¿Te miró de esa manera?" Hinata preguntó con creciente preocupación.

Miyuki asintió.

"¿Y que hiciste?"

"Esto…" Miyuki volvió a imitar la mirada fría.

"¿Le has devuelto esa mirada?"

"Ah-do"

"Los encontramos mirándose así el uno al otro," dijo Sasuke con un tono de diversión.

_Y ahí estaba yo, pensando que Sasuke estaba siendo un tío ejemplar. Pero en vez de hacer algo para arreglar la relación con su familia, el parece estar disfrutando de la rivalidad entre abuelo y nieta. _Ella quería ayudar a resolver ese problema, pero como podría hacerlo cuando actualmente su vida estaba hecha un desastre. Ademas también estaba el pequeño detalle de su partida de la residencia Uchiha pronto. _Y-yo no quiero pensar en eso ahora._ _¿Como podría decirles adiós? _Suspirando profundamente, se obligó a sonreír.

"¿Quieres mas pastel, Miyuki-chan?"

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Sasuke pregunto repentinamente.

"¿E-eh?"

"¿Qué tal tu día?"

"O-oh, estuvo bien", respondió ella con una risa incomoda.

Cuando ella no dijo nada mas, el siguió preguntando. "Entonces ¿De que quería hablar tu primo?" Sonaba como un idiota entrometido. Sin embargo, estaba decidido a averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Se dio cuenta del suspiro abatido de hace unos momentos y vio la expresión de tristeza que aparecía en su rostro varias veces cuando ella pensaba que no le estaba poniendo atención.

"U-uhm… fue…n-no fue de nada…" tartamudeo nerviosamente. Sus manos temblaban mientras cortaba un pedazo de pastel.

"¡Estrellas fugaces! ¡Quiero ver!" Miyuki le exigió a su tío.

Sasuke miro hacia el cielo. "Aun esta nublado. Solo espera hasta que las nubes se hayan ido."

Miyuki hizo un puchero, se arrastró hasta el regazo de su tío y se como el otro pedazo de pastel que Hinata le dio.

"¿Fue acerca de la palabra "M"?" Sasuke pregunto una vez mas.

Hinata evito su mirada y respondió en voz baja." S-si"

"Ah…¿De todos modos, con quien se supone que estas comprometida?"

"Marechiyo Omaeda"

sasuke parpadeo un par de veces antes de estallar a carcajadas. Y siguió riendo. Miyuki también se reía mientras lo observaba, incluso una esquina de la boca de Hinata temblaba aguantándose de mala gana la risa. Cuando por fin Sasuke controló su risa, le preguntó: "¿Te vas a casar con ese perdedor?"

"E-el no es tan malo…" se defendió, su tono de voz en un hilo.

"Correcto." Sasuke rió. "¿Hay algo malo con tu padre? Comprometiéndote con ese tipo cuando hay un montón de solteros elegibles de aspecto mas agradable en el mundo? Ahora entiendo porque te escapaste."

¿_Debería decirle?¿Me ayudará si le digo? ¿Y si solo le confieso mis sentimientos y le digo que realmente me gusta? ¿Me ayudaría? No. Parecerá que sólo lo estoy usando para salir de este desastre. ¿Y si no me corresponde? Solo me avergonzaría a mi misma. No puedo simplemente pedirle su ayuda. Miyuki también se verá involucrada y no quiero eso. _

Hinata miró hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke y quedó en shock. El se encontraba recostado en el sofá con Miyuki acostada en sus brazos. Sasuke se encontraba acariciando su cabello mientras que ella luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos. Era la primera vez que veía a Sasuke ser cariñoso con su sobrina. Y el mantenía una media sonrisa, recordando el asunto del prometido de Hinata.

Sasuke la descubrió mirándolos y preguntó en voz baja. "¿Esta durmiendo?"

Hinata negó con la cabeza y sonrío con cariño. "Todavía no."

"Hn"

El deseaba hacerle mas preguntas, pero se vería como si estuviera demasiado curioso. Sasuke Uchiha nunca le preguntaba a las mujeres cosas de ellas mismas. Ellas solían hablarle de cualquier cosa, sobre todo de cosas que a el no le importaban. _Pero Hinata Hyuga no es como todas las mujeres. Realmente me gusta. Entonces ¿Cual es el problema? …Oh, si._

"¿Te gusta Gaara?"

"¿Gaara-kun?" Hinata lo miró sorprendida, "P-por supuesto que me gusta. E-el es un muy buen amigo"

"¿Amigo?" reflexionó Sasuke en voz baja, mirando sus acciones cuidadosamente. "¿Entonces no estas enamorada de el?"

Ella se sonrojo furiosamente, y el lo notó a pesar de la luz tenue. "¡N-no! N-no es a-así. S-solo somos b-buenos amigos. N-nada mas."

Sasuke asintió lentamente. "Ah, ya veo…¿Y que hay de mi?"

"¿E-eh?" Hinata susurró. _Por favor, suelo trágame ahora._

"¿Te gusto?" Ella evito verlo a los ojos y miro fijamente al fuego, deseando que la quemara ahí mismo. "Quiero decir, ¿Como podría no gustarte? Si me escuchas todas las noches."

Eso llamó su atención. Rápidamente, la ojiperla levantó su cabeza y lo miró con horror."¿C-como lo s-supiste?"

Sasuke sonrió. "No lo sabía, aunque supongo que mi sospecha es correcta."

Hinata escondió su rostro entre sus manos, intentando cubrir su vergüenza. _¡Soy una tonta! Ahora el sabe que me gusta… ¿no? No estoy segura ¿Lo sabe? Yo no he dicho nada en realidad. _Ella lo miró a través de una brecha entre sus dedos. Los latidos de su corazón se dispararon al ver que el no la dejaba de mirar.

Sasuke se rió entre dientes mientras se levantaba de su asiento. "Espera aquí. Pondré a Miyuki en la cama."

Hinata lo miro caminar hasta el otro extremo de la azotea, donde el cuarto hecho de vidrio se encontraba. Cerró sus manos en su regazo pensando que debería estar feliz por lo que acababa de suceder. La verdad finalmente había salido a la luz. _Aunque ¿Por que todavía estoy preocupada?_ Ella miró con nostalgia su alta figura. _¿El… siente lo mismo?_

_._

_._

_._

Hubiera comenzado a morder sus uñas si él realmente tuviera ese hábito, pero no, Sasuke Uchiha no tenía ese tipo de hábitos porque era la primera vez que había estado nervioso. _Ella no dijo realmente si le gusto. Solo pareció estar entre avergonzada/ nerviosa/ asustada cuando le dije que sabia que me escuchaba cada noche cuando le leo historias a Miyuki. _Cuando volvió a salir se dirigió hacia el telescopio. Hinata estaba ocupada limpiando la mesa así que con cuidado, se dedicó a establecer las configuraciones necesarias en el telescopio. Cuando hubo terminado miró detrás de el.

"Hinata", gritó

Ella se dio la vuelta sorprendida, "¿S-si?"

"Ven aqui. Quiero mostrarte algo."

Con notable nerviosismo se acercó a el, asegurándose de mantener cierta distancia entre ellos. "¿Q-qué es?"

"Echa un vistazo", el le hizo un gesto para que mirara por la mirilla del telescopio.

Pese a seguir nerviosa, ella se acercó aun más y obedeció. No estaba segura de lo que se suponía debía ver. Solo se podían ver pequeños y brillantes puntos. _Supongo que son estrellas._

"Esas son estrellas."

"E-eso pensé…"

"¿Puedes ver la mas brillante que esta a tu derecha?"

"S-si."

"Esa es mi estrella." Sasuke explicó con orgullo.

Hinata lo miró con el ceño fruncido, confundida. "¿T-tu estrella?"

"Si, la compré el año pasado y la nombre como yo, por supuesto."

"¿L-la compraste? ¿No se s-supone que debes descubrirla o algo así?" preguntó con asombro la ojiperla. "N-no sabia que se podían comprar estrellas."

"Ahora lo sabes."

"R-realmente te gustan este tipo de cosas." comentó Hinata sonriendo. "Incluso tu techo esta pintado para parecer el espacio exterior."

"Es mi obsesión desde que era un niño." Sasuke se encogió de hombros, apoyándose en la baranda. "En realidad siempre quise ser astrónomo o astronauta, pero las cosas no salieron como yo quería. Itachi, el heredero, huyó, así que todos sus deberes para con el clan se convirtieron en los míos…", después de unos minutos, continuo. "¿Y que hay de ti?"

"¿C-como que qué hay de mi?"

"¿Que sentiste cuando tu padre nombró a su sobrino como su sucesor?"

"Oh, eso", ella rio con cariño, "M-mi padre y la mayor parte del clan sabían que yo no era lo que una heredera debería de ser. No soy e-estúpida pero comparada con mi primo Neji, quien es un genio, yo no era rival. C-cuando mi padre finalmente anunció que Neji lo reemplazaría como jefe del Clan, me sentí aliviada. Sobretodo porque Neji lo merece."

"Así que eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con tu vida."

"Excluyendo la palabra con M, supongo que si, yo puedo elegir el como vivir mi vida."

"¿Es por eso que estas viviendo en Francia? ¿Para cuidar de tu hermana?" Sasuke preguntó astutamente.

"N-no, claro que no. Hanabi-chan vive en Paris mientras que yo vivo en una villa en las afueras de la capital. Y también tengo un trabajo."

"¿De que?"

"Soy bibliotecaria." contestó con orgullo.

"¿En serio?" Sasuke le preguntó con diversión. "¿Fuiste a Francia solo para ser bibliotecaria?"

"B-bueno… era un trabajo de medio tiempo en la escuela de japonés que esta ahí." explico con seriedad. "E-en ciertos periodos escolares ayudo como asistente de maestra en el kinder. Y-y otras veces enseño francés o traduzco para la embajada. Oh, y también tengo una galería de arte en París…"

"¿Tu familia te desheredó? Esos son muchos trabajos."

Hinata se rió. "No, ofrecí mis servicios en la escuela y la embajada. Soy voluntaria, así que no me pagan. P-pero cuando no estoy ayudando, estoy trabajando en la galería de arte que poseo en Paris. Tengo una licenciatura en Historia del Arte, pero antes de mudarme tome varios cursos culinarios. Después de gastronomía estoy pensado estudiar fotografía…" Hinata interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo al notar la extraña manera en la que Sasuke la miraba. Se rió tímidamente. "A-a veces hablo demasiado."

Sasuke miró hacia el cielo, inquieto por haber sido sorprendido mirándola. "En realidad no. y te lo dice alguien que creció con Naruto."

Se quedaron en un silencio cómodo. Sasuke observo el cielo mientras Hinata volvió a concentrarse en el telescopio.

"También quiero comprar una estrella.", murmuró mientras miraba las estrellas. "Y ponerle el nombre de mi madre… U-uhm ¿Sasuke?"

"¿Hn?"

"¿P-puedo ver Marte por aqui?"

"Por supuesto…" Sasuke puso las coordenadas correctas en el telescopio. "Aquí tienes."

"G-gracias." dijo antes de volver su atención al aparato. "¡Wow! Es hermoso."

_No tanto como tú_, pensó Sasuke. Nuevamente, el la miraba fijamente. no podía evitarlo. Todo de ella le fascinaba- la forma en la que cubría su boca con recato al reír, la manera en la que colocaba algún mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, la forma en la que sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba cuando encontraba algo divertido o la forma en la que sus ojos brillaban tanto como las estrellas… _Ya lo había decidido, compraría una estrella y la nombraría "Hermosa Hinata"_

"¿Oye Sasuke?" preguntó Hinata tentativamente.

"¿Si?" el respondió con brusquedad. _Debo hacerlo._

"¿C-cuál es tu planeta favorito?"

Él se acercó a ella. "Júpiter."

"¿P-por qué es el más grande?" supuso, sonríendole. "O-o ¿Por qué es el Dios de los dioses?"

"Ambos.", respondió con una sonrisa. "Siendo el planeta mas grande, este atrae a distintos cuerpos celestes hacia el debido a su atracción gravitatoria. Tenemos eso en común, Jupiter y yo. Las mujeres, cuerpos celestes o no, gravitan hacia mi." El sonrío mientras Hinata se reía en voz alta. "Y, como ya sabes, los Uchiha son el clan de todos los clanes, ningún otro clan nos puede igualar."

Hinata negó la cabeza con incredulidad. "N-no sabia que p-podías ser tan arrogante, Sasuke. Creo que hay una cosa mas que tienes en común con Jupiter; ambos son los mas interesantes y hermosos que…" Aquello lo había dicho sin pensar. Llevando sus manos a su boca con horror, se sonrojó furiosamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Sasuke se acercó todavía más a ella._ Tengo que hacerlo._ "Me siento halagado…¿Hay algo más que tenga en común con Júpiter?"

_Su voz…¿Tiene que ponerla tan grave? Se escucha tan bien que no puedo pensar correctamente._ "Uh- uhm, y-yo… n-no creo q-que haya algo m-más."

_Debo hacerlo ahora._ Sasuke se inclinó hacia ella hasta acabar a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. "Incorrecto. Hay algo mas que tenemos en común; los dos giramos al rededor de un sol. Bueno, en mi caso, mi mundo gira en torno a una sola persona."

Durante todo el tiempo en el que Sasuke habló, Hinata evitó sus ojos manteniendo su mirada en un punto por encima de su cabeza. "¿H-hablas de Miyuki-chan?"

El se encogió. _Vaya manera de matar el momento romántico, princesa. "_Por supuesto, mi mundo gira en torno a ella también, pero hablaba de otra persona."

_La forma en la que me mira…¿Me arriesgaré?._ Tragando su miedo ella le pregunto en voz baja. "¿Y-yo?"

"¿Quien más?" Y con eso, el capturo sus labios en un beso suave, al momento en el que el cielo fue bañado por cientos de estrellas fugaces.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Realmente no puedo expresar lo terrible que me siento al haber dejado esta historia y todas las demás inconclusas, estos últimos años no han sido muy buenos en cuanto a muchas cosas y una de ellas fue mis ganas de escribir, aun tengo el mismo problema por lo que no estoy segura si de podré actualizar pronto mis historias originales, pero decidí que seria un buen comienzo el continuar con esta, quizás y así, algo de inspiración regrese a mi.<p>

Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos porque todo fue tan romántico que varias veces tuve que contener alguno que otro gritillo de emoción, jaja...

Agradezco muchísimo a las personas que aun siguieron escribiendo reviews aunque yo no diera señales de vida, son los mejores!

Feliz Navidad atrasada! Y Feliz Año Nuevo, Nos leemos!


End file.
